


Our Love, Our Future

by GlitterBunny



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Pregnant Sex, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBunny/pseuds/GlitterBunny
Summary: He shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts when the alarm he had programmed on his cell phone rang.He took a deep breath before taking the test, which he had turned upside down.Positive.Silence ... And then he realized that this was really happening.He felt his hands tremble against his stomach and let the tears fall.He was pregnant.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 128
Kudos: 383





	1. Our little miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> This is a translation of my own fanfic (Nosso Amor, Nosso Futuro) and I didn't have any help so this might have some mistakes, feel free to correct me on the comments section!! 
> 
> My first language is not English so be nice to me hahaha
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> \- L

It was morning, no more than seven a.m, the sun was peeking through the silk curtains, illuminating the room and warming his bare back. 

\- Heavens, your smell is delicious, kitten - A familiar voice, deep and hoarse with sleep, resonated in his ear and although he was loving his fiance's big hands on his naked body, he was in no mood for any kind of… activity . 

His head throbbed with pain, he could barely sleep at night and his patience was practically non-existent. And that had been going on for weeks. 

-Let me sleep, Alexander - he growled, sinking further into the pillow, feeling a strong arm move around his waist and the taller press a wet kiss on his neck. His Alpha knew how to be persuasive when he wanted to, and as much as this was one of the traits he loved most, it was irritating him to a surprising degree in the moment. 

\- Are you alright, kitten? I noticed that you couldn't sleep at night... - Alec spoke softly, caressing his mating bite with his nose. 

\- I got insomnia and now I'm exhausted - he muttered sleepily, snuggling up to his fiance's chest. 

\- You've been like this for a few days ... Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor? - Alec asked cautiously, he could feel the irritation of the other growing more and more. 

\- I'm not going to a doctor just because I couldn't sleep, Alec - He said rolling his eyes, he knew he shouldn't be discounting his stress on the brunette but he couldn't help it, he was  _ so  _ tired. The nickname did not go unnoticed by Alec who tried not to be too upset with his soon-to-be husband tone. 

\- Okay then, give me a kiss before I go to work - He asked softly and, even frustrated, Magnus turned in his arms, kissing his full lips passionately. Alec buried his face in the curve of his Omega's neck once again, smelling the sweet aroma. 

Magnus's scent was incredible, it was usually a mixture of wet grass, autumn, coffee and sandalwood. But for the last couple of days it had a more intoxicating touch; honey and blueberry. Simply perfect. 

\- love you, kitten - he whispered to the Omega, who smiled and kissed him once more before getting comfy amid the satin sheets again. 

\- I love you too, Alexander. - He replied and soon fell asleep. 

Alec smiled feeling lucky to have such an incredible Omega as a mate. He couldn't help but remember the day they met. 

**_Flashback on_ **

_ ° 2 years before °  _

- _ Really Max? This is the fourth instructor who quits in less than three months... - He spoke in exasperation.  _

__

_ Max, his younger brother, had just turned fourteen, meaning he had to start his training to help protect the pack.  _

__

_ A year ago the family found out that Max was an Omega and, as they are considered, even though many have proved otherwise, weak and only useful for reproduction, Maryse and Robert decided that Max would take private self-defense classes.  _

__

_ The boy didn't like the idea at all and made a point of making his instructors' lives hell.  _

__

_ \- It is not my fault if they have no sense of humor - Max replied to his older brother with a roll of his eyes.  _

_ \- You almost set his hair on fire, Maxwell - Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest.  _

_ \- It wasn't intentional - he protested, rising from the chair where he was sprawled.  _

_ \- Max… - Alec's tone was serious, making the youngest avoid his eyes - Why are you doing this? What's the problem? - Asked in the softest tone he could.  _

_ \- I ... They don't understand - The boy finally answered - All the instructors I had were Alphas and Betas. How am I going to train to be the Omega you all dream of, strong and skilled, when there is no Omega like that? I can't be what you want, I don't know how ... - He spoke, some tears gathered in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.  _

_ \- Oh Max - Alec pulled his brother into a hug. - I'm sorry we pressured you. We just want you to be safe in case you face some danger and we are not there to protect you - He spoke lovingly, stroking the youngest's soft hair, who sighed audibly.  _

_ \- I know, I want it too, but I don't like those Alphas giving me orders over and over - he muttered under his breath and Alec agreed.  _

_ \- I'm sure we'll find an Omega to be your instructor ... - He spoke and felt Max relax in his arms.  _

__

_ After talking to Max, Alec spoke with his brothers and parents, who looked guilty for not thinking about what their youngest son might be feeling, after all, he was the only Omega in the family.  _

__

_ Robert took control of the situation and called one of his oldest and best friends. Asmodeus Bane.  _

__

_ As one of the most powerful Alphas, Asmodeus was extremely protective of his family and the few remaining members of his pack. Suspicious of everything and everyone. Many tried to end his reign, killing more than half of the people he loved, so he ran away, hid his family from danger. The rumors was that he had died with his wife and young son, but Robert knew that he was not the only one who had the location of his friend so that if something happened to the eldest, someone would take care of his family.  _

__

_ Robert had not seen the other Alpha for nearly twenty years, since he had fled. He knew that his son was an Omega, and if he knew Asmodeus correctly, he was probably one of the best soldiers alive. Exactly what they needed to help Max.  _

__

_ Of course, Asmodeus did not agree so easily, only after Robert assured them that they would receive the entire pack and that they would stay in a separate ward from the others. The Lightwood had no choice but to give in.  _

__

_ They would arrive at the institute in three days.  _

__

_ The minute Robert hung up the phone, everyone went into action. Alerting the pack that they would have visitors for indefinite time and that it would have consequences for anyone who dared to lay a finger on them. Some members were not happy to know that they would have newbies but the majority accepted without complaints.  _

__

_ After three maddening days, everyone went to the main hall to receive the guests. The Lightwoods were waiting right in the center like the leaders of the pack should do when expecting visitors.  _

__

_ When the great hall doors opened, everyone stopped breathing for a second.  _

_ Eleven hooded figures, hidden under their black coats, confidently crossed the hall to stop in front the Lightwoods.  _

__

_ The firsts to remove the hoods were Asmodeus and Lilith. Both with sharp eyes and confident smirks.  _

__

_ \- Robert ... How long, my friend - The man took a step forward, opening a smile that showed all his teeth, white and aligned, and shook hands with the other and kissed Maryse's hand. Lilith just smiled and nodded from afar.  _

__

_ Some members of the pack were willing to take the visitors' coat, and soon the hidden faces were exposed.  _

__

_ Lilith had long, straight, black hair, her long nails looked like claws, and her lips were red as blood. Asmodeus was a Asian, muscular, tall and intimidating man.  _

__

_ \- Let me introduce you to my family ... - Asmodeus spoke. His golden eyes were icy and protective. - These are my old friends, Luke and Jocelyn and their daughter Clary - He pointed to a couple who had their arms intertwined.  _

__

_ Luke looked kind but ready to strike at any moment. Jocelyn had bright red hair, as did Clary who was small but her head was raised defiantly. They were Alpha, Beta and Omega, respectively.  _

__

_ \- We have the twins, Simon and Raphael - Asmodeus continued. The two were not really brothers, but they looked alike and, coincidentally, were born on the same day.  _

__

_ Raphael was pale, his black hair was curly and his bored expression did not leave his face. Simon looked excited to be there, just like a puppy ready to play. Both had strangely pointed canines. Betas.  _

__

_ \- Catarina, Ragnor and little Olivia - he pointed out.  _

__

_ Catarina stroked her stomach protectively and with her free hand took the hand of the man beside her, Ragnor, who had a little girl asleep in his hip. When a boy had gone to take off Catarina's coat, Ragnor snarled and pulled the woman towards him, making the boy jump and leave quickly.  _

__

_ \- Calm down, Ragnor, I'm sure they won't do anything to the baby - Lilith told the Alpha and shot everyone a sharp look. Some ignored it but most cringed in fear.  _

_ \- Well ... Finally, my son, Magnus - Asmodeus continued with a proud smile.  _

__

_ Magnus, who was in the background, approached and stopped beside his father, folding his hands behind his back, like a soldier.  _

__

_ The first thing Alec thought when he saw him was: Beautiful. And then a delicious smell of sandalwood with a touch of wet grass hit his nostrils and practically every cell in his body screamed a single thing. MINE.  _

__

_ It was a mixture of feelings, both frightening and just incredible. Alec never, not even with his family, felt a sense of protection as profound as at that moment, seeing his green eyes, streaked with gold, terrified.  _

__

_ He tried to suppress a low growl at another Alpha who was approaching to pick up Magnus's coat.  _

__

_ The Omega felt the same attraction to the Lightwood, as if they were connected in some way and, yes, it scared him. He could feel all the blood in his body rising to his cheeks, his heart seemed to dance with a new feeling.  _

__

_ Hope.  _

__

_ But he decided to ignore and bury his desire to throw himself into the Alpha's arms, clenching his jaw tightly so as not to give in to the desire to expose his neck in submission to the other, he didn't want a mate, he didn't need one, even though his body was almost begging to go to the Alpha. He went against every nature of his second gender and at the same time he felt proud for not giving in so easily to his instincts, he also found himself completely broken when he saw the Alpha's sad eyes, it wasn't supposed to be like that, he didn't want to upset him but he also wasn't ready for the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling. And that was why he stood still, lost in his thoughts, trying not to focus on the incredible and comforting smell of cinnamon, sea and old book that came from Alfa.  _

__

_ Magnus, from a young age, had been taught how to be a good Alpha, training, reading and listening to the incredible stories of his father's doings. But it all went downhill when he presented as an Omega at the age of fourteen.  _

_ It had been a horrible experience. His skin seemed to burn, he could feel his blood running through his veins, something wet was soaking his legs and two seconds felt like hours and nothing could relieve the pain he was feeling.  _

_ He expected to receive disappointed looks in his direction but all he got was a hug from his mother and a kiss on his forehead, as well as words of comfort saying that everything would be fine. From then on, his training was doubled and his father went to hell and back to teach everything he knew to be able to defend himself against other Alphas or any other type of threat.  _

__

_ And after eight years there he was, in a strange territory, full of new people and he knew that to be respected he would have to show who they were dealing with. That was why he could not have an Alpha, years of training would be useless if he had someone else considered stronger only by his second gender at his side, he didn’t need protection, he just wanted to be taken seriously.  _

__

_ And that was the first time they had seen each other.  _

**_Flashback off_ **

It had been a long way to get where they were. 

Magnus was closed off, did not speak more than necessary with the Lightwoods, except Max, of course, was always with his pack or concentrated on a book. And Alec didn't know how to start a conversation that didn't relate to his little brother's training. 

The beginning of their relationship had been turbulent, it was already written in the stars that the first conversation would also be like that. 

**_Flashback on_ **

\-  _ Too slow ... Come on, get up, try again - Magnus spoke, a stick in hand, walking around Max, who was lying on the floor.  _

__

_ The boy did not know how many times he had fallen, he'd had to get up with the sun to start training and, on top of that, he was full of injuries after just a few hours.  _

_ Of course, they, Omegas, healed quickly, not as fast as Alphas but fast enough to endure training for hours.  _

__

_ \- Can we stop for a minute? - Max asked from where he was on the floor, without bothering to get up.  _

_ \- You know that if we are attacked, the enemies won't wait a minute for you to rest, don't you? - Magnus asked, turning the staff around in his hands before nudging the younger one with it. - Now, get up! _

__

_ Max rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He would never admit it, but he liked the other Omega, his bossy and courageous way, the perfectly calculated and accurate fighting techniques, much better than many Alphas.  _

__

_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his siblings get close to where they were training to watch them.  _

__

_ The youngest straightened up and stood in position, in the way Magnus had taught earlier. He took a step forward and tried to hit his instructor with the staff, who smiled a little and blocked the attack.  _

_ He didn't know how but in the next second he was on the floor again, his staff had flown across the room and Magnus had a bored expression on his face.  _

__

_ \- Dead! - The instructor declared for what seemed like the thousandth time in less than five hours. - Is that what you learned from the other instructors? Pathetic… - He rolled his eyes dismissively. Max let out a frustrated, aching growl.  _

_ \- You can't treat him like that - Alec said for the first time and received a raised eyebrow from Magnus.  _

_ \- I can't? And how do you think I should treat him then? - Asked with restrained irritation - Or rather, how do you think other Alphas should treat your dear brother outside? As if he were a helpless prince? - He spoke going towards him slowly, like a cat ready to attack, and with each step the Alpha was regretting more and more for opening his mouth - Sorry to ruin your illusion of a perfect world but it will not happen! So yes, I will treat him that way until he is no longer a spoiled child who thinks he will survive outside these stone walls, because guess what, HE WILL NOT! - Shouted - At least not like that. So don't tell me what to do ... Alpha. - Magnus looked at him as if he were a worm. Maybe Magnus was being a little rude? For sure but he wasn't known for his politeness.  _

__

_ Alec's jaw tightened in irritation and he stalked out of the room, ignoring his siblings calling his name.  _

**_Flashback off_ **

Alec left his thoughts when he heard his name being called, when he turned around he saw his sister with her usual smile on her face, he couldn't help smiling back. 

\- Look, someone is in a good mood ... How's Mags doing? - She asked, walking beside her brother. 

\- I don't know, the nausea didn't pass and he barely slept at night - Alec spoke worried and Izzy smiled even more. - Why are you smiling? 

\- You are quite dense sometimes, big brother - The brunette said and walked away, leaving a confused Alec behind. 

°

Magnus couldn't sleep more than ten minutes after Alec left because a wave of nausea hit him. He ran to the bathroom and vomited all the dinner from the night before. 

He had an idea of what could be happening and he only had one way to find out, but he was so scared and was avoiding thinking about it as much as possible. 

But Alec was already getting worried and he was sure he would find out sooner or later and part of himself, if this was really happening, he wanted it to be him to tell his fiancé and not some accident. 

It was decided. 

He was going to take a pregnancy test. 

But not alone. He couldn't. He got ready quickly and took the several boxes he had bought since he started feeling the symptoms and walked to the person he needed. 

He knocked on the door three times until a sleepy Raphael, with his messy morning hair, opened, grumpy as always. 

\- Don't you think it's too early to disturb me? - The Beta asked, stepping to the side so his best friend could enter the bedroom. 

\- It's almost eleven in the morning - He said rolling his eyes - But I need you, I have a little crisis ... 

\- What happened this time? Did some Alpha asshole irritate you? Is your glitter over? - Raphael tried to guess tediously. 

\- I think I'm pregnant - Magnus said in a whisper, running his hand gently over his stomach without realizing it. 

Raphael froze and looked at his best friend and then at the bag in his hands, full of pregnancy tests. The Beta walked over to the other and took his hand, pulling him to sit on the bed. 

Magnus laid his head on the other's lap and stayed there, Raphael stroked his hair delicately which was a surprise since the Beta almost never showed affection. 

The Omega knew that he had made the right choice to go to Raphael, he did not force him to speak or asked questions, he just stood there, offering his presence and that was exactly what he needed. 

\- I don't know what will happen if I'm really... I don't know if I'm ready for this, Raph - He admitted with eyes full of tears. He slapped himself mentally, he wasn't like that, he was a soldier, he didn't cry for anything. 

But that was not anything. It was a life they were talking about, a small and beautiful miracle. On the other hand, he could be wrong, he could not be pregnant and everything could be a misunderstanding. The last possibility made his stomach turn in a horrible way. 

\- We will worry about that later, first we have to find out if I'm going to be an uncle or not - Raphael spoke decisively and the Omega couldn't hide his smile. 

Magnus got up, took the test bag and locked himself in the bathroom. It took at least ten minutes to get the courage to finally take the test. He was so nervous. 

\- Please… - he whispered, a hand on his stomach. He didn't know what he was begging for, whether if it was the negative or the positive. Both responses terrified him. 

He and Alec had never talked about starting a family, but Magnus knew his Alpha wanted it, whenever they went to the park or even when they looked after Cat and Ragnor's daughters, Olivia and Loren, Alec's eyes shone. The Omega had no doubt that Alec would be a great father. 

But what about  _ him _ ? Was he ready to be a father? Probably not. 

He never thought about having children, heavens, never even thought that one day he would be engaged and have a mate. Whenever he imagined his future, he saw himself training non-stop, alone and now he had the chance to be with pup? 

He knew that when people looked at him, even when he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a soldier, ready to face any danger, but no one would see a father figure in him, someone that a small life could trust, ask for help in solving problems and be loved unconditionally.

It was too much to digest. 

And while the thought of being pregnant with Alec's pup made him afraid, the possibility of not being just devastated him. 

What kind of Omega was he? Short tempered, stronger than many Alphas and afraid to start a family, those were not the traits of the other Omegas. Would his fiance be disappointed if he wasn't pregnant? 

He shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts when the alarm he had programmed on his cell phone rang. 

He took a deep breath before taking the test, which he had turned upside down. 

_ Positive _ . 

Silence ... And then he realized that this was really happening. 

He felt his hands tremble against his stomach and let the tears fall. 

He was pregnant. 

Just the thought warmed his heart, making him smile through his tears. 

He lifted his shirt enough to caress his belly that still hid the little miracle. Only those who looked closely could tell that the skin of his abdomen was a little softer, without as many muscles as before. 

Still sitting on the floor, he looked in the mirror and, for the first time, felt happy with what he saw.


	2. I already love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> I'm so happy with all the comments, and seeing that you guys are liking this fic means so much to me 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos as well!!! 
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistake (feel free to correct me in the comments section) and hope you like it 💜
> 
> \- L

The point was that Magnus did not smile much, perhaps because, with so much training, he was unable to develop that humorous side, or perhaps it was because he never had anyone his age to talk to until he was seventeen, which was when Raphael joined the Bane's pack, which didn't really help him smile more because Raph was not a person who joked around, preferring to train or read a book rather than talk. Of course, Simon always talked, too much sometimes, and was always making jokes but the Beta quickly became attached to Clary and, honestly, the boy was a little afraid of the Omega, deciding to stay away and not provoke him. 

Maybe that's why Alec and Magnus got along so well after all. 

For when Alec, with his gorgeous smile and sweet personality - only with people he was comfortable with - realized that he had never, in the period of three months, seen the Omega smile, he took it as a mission to receive at least a twitch of the other's lips. 

He just didn't think it would be so difficult. 

His failed attempts to try to strike up a conversation with Magnus, dropping a joke or two from time to time, trying to elicit some reaction from the other, repeatedly getting an eye roll or even an arched eyebrow in sheer disdain, did not make him give up. Especially when, unintentionally, he had let out Jace's terrible fear of ducks, getting a short, low, almost childish giggle from Magnus. 

It was mere seconds but the smile of the shorter one was so incredible, although small, that he couldn't help feeling like the funniest guy in the world. 

The brunette also remembered the first time Magnus purred. This only happened with Omegas who felt completely happy and safe enough to make that sound. 

That fateful day had also been marked by their first kiss. 

**_Flashback on_ **

Magnus was feeling a little more comfortable over the months at the institute. He found himself increasingly fascinated by the Lightwoods. 

In the love, respect and loyalty they had for each other. The way they seemed to be connected in far deeper levels than just by blood, communicating with just looks and simple touches. 

It was not the first time that he found himself wanting to be part of them. 

Of course, he still felt a little afraid of Jace and Isabelle who were getting closer and closer to Simon and Clary. Despite not saying, he liked the Beta and Omega, and felt a duty to protect them, almost like an older brother, and, if he knew Clary and Simon well, he knew that they were both enchanted by Jace and Izzy, respectively. 

He would not take the chance of great love from them but he would try his best to spare them a possible broken heart. 

He doubted that Isabelle would do any harm to Simon, the girl was extremely intelligent, courageous and, behind the I'm-untouchable mask, he knew that she had a good heart. Jace, on the other hand, he was not so sure, the blonde was sarcastic, arrogant and loved to cause some trouble, but something about those heterochromatic eyes made him think that maybe he was different than he showed himself to be.

He just hoped that the Lightwoods wouldn't break their hearts. 

There was also Alexander. 

If Jace was gold, attracting light and attention, Alec was silver: so used to everyone looking at Jace that he was looking at him too; so used to living in Jace's shadow that he didn't expect to be noticed.

And silver, although few know it, is a rarer metal than gold 

Yes, Magnus noticed the way Alec was looking at Jace but, maybe he was trying to deceive himself, he also noticed the way Alfa was looking at him, the mixed emotions in Alec's blue eyes. It was pure, true and overwhelming. But he still couldn't say what it really was. 

And, of course, there was the youngest of the Lightwoods. 

He didn't know how, but he ended up becoming more than an instructor to Max, since he caught the boy crying in the training room, sitting on the floor, with gloves in his hands. He just sat next to the boy and let his soothing aura envelop them. Max had never said why he was crying that morning and he never pressed him, he would speak when he was ready or maybe he had nothing to say, but if he had he would be there to hear him. Since then the boy was looking for him when he was feeling bad, when he wanted to train or even when he had some news to tell, Magnus was the first to know. Both liked the presence of each other, it was serene in the midst of the whirlwind of thoughts they had. It was easy. 

Easy to relax, easy to talk or be silent, easy to smile... 

And that was how Magnus found himself attached to the boy, he couldn't help but be proud of the fact that Max looked a bit like him, not because he was an Omega too but because of the small details that, even without meaning to, were the same as his. instructor. Like arching an eyebrow and even a small, challenging smirk when they were training. 

Max was like the little brother he never had. 

And of course, when the youngest was assigned to a slightly more dangerous mission than he was used to, Magnus's protective instincts practically dominated his body. Without thinking twice he denied Robert's request to let Max go on patrol. 

\- Please Magnus ... I'm ready! - Max stamped his foot, just like a little child in the supermarket. 

\- Are you? Are you prepared to kill someone if you need to? To smell the blood and know that someone has lost a member of their pack by your hands? Are you prepared to feel like a murderer when guilt drowns you out? - He asked quietly, so that only Max could hear. 

\- I am prepared to be brave, defend my family and pack, I am ready to put everything you taught me into practice. Ready to show that I am not an useless kid who offers himself to any Alpha! - Max whined, his eyes shone with a devastating ferocity for a boy of only fifteen and Magnus smiled, open and proud. 

\- You grew up, boy - The older one said, messing up Max's hair who smiled with the compliment - But I'm still going with you to evaluate you ... 

\- Thank you, thank you, thank you - Max was talking non-stop while hugging the other Omega.

\- Okay, now let me go. You need to go get ready - Magnus said and the boy nodded, running to put on his uniform. 

° 

It was supposed to be easy. Dangerous, but easy mission. 

Everything happened very quickly, for a brief moment of carelessness, Max found himself surrounded by five extremely drunk Alphas who tormented some Omegas and Betas in the bar. The others were busy with the others who were more aggressive. 

\- What a cute little thing we have here ... - One of the Alphas had said, he was blond and muscular but his movements were slow and a little unbalanced by the alcohol. 

\- I love your smell, I'm sure I will love your taste too... - Another one spoke, approaching Max and disarming him in a quick movement, pulling him by the arm and licking his neck. Max couldn't help feeling a chill go up his body, he still couldn't control himself not to submit to the Alphas. 

He felt his body freeze when the other Alphas approached, cutting eyes watching him with lust, as if he were prey. His brain screamed to flee or at least react but his body did not cooperate, keeping him there, at mercy of the five men. 

\- I wouldn't do that if I were you - A familiar voice spoke when the Alpha holding his arm took a step forward. Magnus. He was never so relieved to see his instructor. 

\- Look ... One more to join us - The man's speech was so slurred that it was kind of pathetic. - You are very hot, you can bet we will have a lot of fun - The man continued turning to the other Omega. 

\- I wouldn't count on that - Magnus said with a clenched jaw. 

The man was unable to answer, Magnus had already punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach, launching himself at the other Alphas while Max put his training into practice with the other two men who were behind him. 

It was chaos, when the others realized what was happening Max already had a cut in the eyebrow and Magnus had a black eye and jaw, but all five Alphas were spread out on the floor, unconscious. 

Max was proud, still a little shaken by what had happened before Magnus arrived, but proud. His instructor hugged him, and the boy let himself calm down by the mixture of his scent and Magnus. They didn't need to say anything but they both knew they were safe at that moment. 

° 

When they returned to instinct they were bombarded with questions and concerned looks by Alec, Jace and Isabelle. 

Magnus left the brothers talking to go bandage his bruised hands, not noticing that the older Lightwood followed him. 

\- Let me do it - Alec's calm voice resonated. Magnus hesitated for a moment but handed over the bandages and offered his hands to the brunette anyway. 

Magnus tried to ignore the shudder that went through his body as his hands were held by Alec's calloused ones. 

The Alpha had the hands of a warrior, probably because of hours of archery training, but at the same time they were soft and gentle, being careful not to hurt the Omega's any further, and Magnus found himself thinking about what it would be like to have those hands exploring his body, holding him. 

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts when Alec finished wrapping his fists. Without letting go of his hands, the Alpha looked up and smiled. 

A gentle, beautiful smile that left Magnus with butterflies in his stomach. 

\- Does it hurt? - Alec asked, holding the Omega's face with both hands delicately, as if he were holding the most precious of treasures. 

\- Not much - He replied snuggling in the touch of the other, who smiled. 

Alec started to stroke his cheek with his thumb. That's when he heard the most incredible sound in the world, the purr of an Omega. 

Magnus looked so relaxed, maybe the tiredness caused him to let his guard down and let Alec approach in such a way, but neither of them were complaining. All the Alpha wanted was to take care of his Omega, protect him and love him the way he deserved. 

Magnus opened his greenish eyes, full of tenderness. For the first time, he let the walls he had built around his heart crack, allowing himself to trust the Alpha in front of him. 

For a moment, looking into Alexander's sincere and crystalline eyes, he saw a future at his side. 

Magnus was not like the other Omegas and neither was Alec like the other Alphas but one thing was sure, they were perfect for each other. 

\- Magnus ... - Alec whispered. They were so close but yet so far. He could feel their breaths mixed and the heat of their bodies but it was not enough. He didn't think it would ever be. 

\- Alexander ... - It was the only answer Alec needed before advancing the few inches that separated them and joining their lips in a simple, gentle peck. 

Only it wasn't just a simple peck. It was so much more. It was a promise of a future together, a confirmation of what they felt for each other and, of course, Magnus' first kiss. 

**_Flashback off_ **

After his first kiss Magnus ran to his room, his pheromones were uncontrollable, his skin was hot and he could still taste Alec's sweet taste on his lips. 

He would never forget that day. 

He took a deep breath, smiling with the memory, as he walked through the grove. Letting the thin grass caress his bare feet, hearing the birdsong and feeling the rustle of trees envelop him. 

It was Alec who had shown him this place, where they had a picnic for the first date and where they declared their love for the first time. 

Gradually the place had become a haven for the two, where they could be themselves without anyone judging them. Where they were free. 

He sat on a fallen log, near a rose bush, and let the smell of earth and wet grass soothe him. 

He didn't know how he was going to tell his fiance that he was pregnant. He, of all people in the world, was carrying a pup.

He smiled at the thought. He was still scared, of course, but whatever happened, he would love and protect the little life that was forming in his belly. 

\- I already love you so much, soldier - he whispered fondly to his stomach as he stroked it. To think that there would be someone, a little mix of him and Alexander, in the world was incredible. 

He began to hum a song that his mother always sang for him when he was little, promising himself that he would do his best


	3. Impossible not to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the lovely comments and the kudos. You're all sooo sweet 🥰🥰🥰 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter <3 
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistake (feel free to correct me if there is) 
> 
> \- L

Alec ran to the small, abandoned hut. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, numbing all the pain he was feeling from hours of patrol. 

It was a routine patrol, just to confirm that the pack was protected and that they weren't causing any problems. But everything turned upside down when they found a woman, Beta, Íris Rouse, imprisoning Omegas for breeding; brainwashing the prisoners to always forget they had a baby and stay "tame". 

As soon as Alec and Clary, who found Iris after hearing screams from the house, saw about four pregnant Omegas and others looking after two newborns, both Alpha and Omega took action. 

Clary managed to call for help while Alec put the handcuffs on the Beta. 

Catarina and Simon were in charge of taking the confused Omegas and the newborns to the institute and picking up their families, together with a little girl who claimed to be Iris's granddaughter, her name was Madzie.

The little girl hesitated for a moment but agreed to go with Catarina after the woman complimented the scarf she wore around her neck. 

Jace, Isabelle and Clary took Iris to the institute, where she would be tried for her crimes against the Omegas. Alec stayed behind to check the location again. 

He was about to leave when he saw a weird storehouse, covered by bushes at the back of the house, without thinking twice he went over there. 

He thought he would find an empty room, perhaps messy and dusty with some junk, but he felt his stomach turn into a tight knot when he found a little boy there, he looked no more than three years old, he was thin, probably malnourished, and dirty. 

The boy was startled when the door was opened and quickly took a piece of wood to protect himself. Alec threw down his weapons and raised his hands in surrender as he approached slowly. 

\- Hi… I won't hurt you… My name is Alec, what's yours? - Asked in the calmest voice he could, he wished he had Clary or Magnus by his side, they would know how to talk to the little boy. 

\- Ra-Rafael - The boy stuttered, without letting his guard down, his voice had a slight accent, indicating that he was not from the region. 

\- It is a pleasure to meet you Rafael… How long have you been here alone? - He asked softly. 

\- I-I don't know ... The scary woman locked me here - He whispered softly, some tears streamed down his cheek. Alec felt his blood boil with rage but held back the growl that was about to come out, he didn't want to scare Rafael. 

\- The scary woman has already left, I promise ... Are you cold? Hungry? Thirsty? - He asked, noticing the boy's terrified almond-colored eyes. Rafael shook his head. Alec knew he was lying. 

\- No need to lie, I swear I will not punish you, I just want to protect you ... - Alec removed his coat and put it in the boy's shoulders, all as slowly as possible to show the boy that he was no threat. Rafael snuggled into the fabric. The Alpha's protective instincts were almost consuming him. Begging to save Rafael. - You can trust me Rafael, I promise I will never hurt you ... - He asked and the boy seemed to look for something in his eyes, he did not know what, but whatever he was looking for he should have found because he stepped forward, and then another tiny step, and one more, until he wrapped his little arms around the Alpha's neck. 

Alec released the air he didn't even know he was holding and hugged the boy, who started to cry and tremble uncontrollably against his torso. He whispered words of comfort in Rafael's ear as he took him to the institute. 

° 

Magnus had a plan.

He would tell Alec that they were expecting a baby as soon as the brunette arrived on patrol. It wouldn't make a big announcement like many did, it would be simple but not less magical. 

His fiancé would be happy with the news, wouldn't he? He sure hoped so. 

But fate did not want to collaborate. 

He was pacing in the training room back and forth, so far only two people knew he was with pup. Raphael and Max. 

He wasn't planning on telling the youngest Lightwood until Alexander knew, but as soon as he stepped into the room, Max looked at him strangely for a few seconds, then almost took him to the floor with the sudden hug he had given him. Magnus was confused by the affection until the youngest put both hands on his stomach and smiled, whispering an "I'm going to be an uncle", the older one quickly covered the boy's mouth and said that Alec didn't know yet and that, even if his Alpha knew, Max was supposed to keep quiet. Max whimpered a little but agreed with the other Omega. 

\- Do you want to stop doing that? That way you will open a hole in the ground! - Max, who was sitting with a book in hand, spoke in exasperation. 

\- I'm nervous, okay? - Magnus said, absently stroking his belly. 

\- You know he'll be happy, don't you? - The boy asked calmly. 

\- Of course I know, Alexander is kind, honest, loyal and can't quite hide how much he wants to have a pup of his own. I'm sure he will love you, soldier - Magnus said the last part to his stomach, which was a little silly because the baby wasn't even the size of a grape yet and was practically talking to himself but his hormones were crazy and he was not thinking straight so no one could judge him. 

\- Do you call your pup 'soldier'? - Max raised an eyebrow, his lips curving in a playful smile. Magnus didn't answer, just gave him a sharp look. 

The institute's doors suddenly opened. Catarina and Simon came in with several adults, two babies and a little girl. 

\- Maryse, Robert, Luke and Jocelyn, who had already been informed of what had happened, went towards them. Jocelyn tried to calm down and explain everything to the Omegas, Maryse and Luke took the newborns and rushed them to the infirmary and Robert, together with Lilith and Asmodeus, waited for their children, who were bringing Iris. 

The next to enter were Izzy, Jace and Clary, with a furious handcuffed Iris in their arms, the woman struggled and screamed but she didn't deny what she had done or showed any regret. 

Magnus's head hurt and it seemed that any quick movement would make him vomit. Apparently, Iris hunted Omegas and sold them for one night to Alfas, with the hope that they would become pregnant. Just looking at the confused Omegas made the bile rise up in his throat, but of course he managed to mask what he was feeling with the angry and disgusted look that he sent Iris, who looked at him with fury in her eyes. 

\- OMEGAS ARE ONLY USEFUL FOR BREEDING AND CARRYING PUPS, YOU SHOULD THANK ME… LET GO OF ME! - Iris screamed in the direction of Max and Magnus as she was carried by Clary, who had an expression of false boredom on her face but Magnus noticed that the girl flinched slightly at the comment, and Jace to one of the cells on the underground floor of the institute. Max decided to get out of there. Magnus didn't blame him, even though they heard a lot of things like that on a daily basis it still hurt. 

\- Where's Alexander? - He asked Izzy as the screams of Iris dissipated. 

\- He stayed to check the house again - The girl replied smiling gently. - Are you alright? 

\- Um…? Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be? - Asked a little hurriedly, if Izzy noticed his nervousness she decided to ignore. 

\- What Iris said ... - He let the sentence die there. A wave of relief and fury hit him at the same moment, and honestly, a hint of sadness passed over his eyes. 

\- I know she is wrong, in many ways, and what she did with those Omegas is just unacceptable and, I will not lie, just thinking about it already makes me sick but she has already been detained… We just have to find out what to do with our new visitors - He said, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling the thin fabric of his fiance's sweatshirt warm him, both inside and out. 

Even if he didn't admit it, he loved wearing Alec's clothes because, in addition to having the smell of his Alfa, they were extremely comfortable. 

\- Are you sure- - Before Izzy could finish Alec opened the institute's door, holding a little boy, who was still curled up in his coat, shivering, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. 

\- Alexander I ... What happened? Why are you holding a little boy? - Magnus asked quickly. He breathed heavily as he ran his eyes over his fiancé's body, checking that he was not hurt. When his gaze rested on the little boy, his heart broke. The boy was so tiny and looked so fragile, his almond eyes wary and curious staring back at him. His body practically drowned in affection and affection, he dared to say love, for the boy. 

\- Mags… This is Rafael, I found him trapped in a storehouse at the back of Íris's house… Rafael, this is my fiancé, Magnus - Alec spoke in a calm voice despite wanting to shout for the hatred he was feeling from the disgusting woman that had the courage to kidnap a child and do what she did with those innocent Omegas. 

\- Your fiancé? - Rafael whispered, almost afraid that his voice was not welcome. - He is pretty… 

\- Yes, he is the most beautiful Omega in the world - Alec replied dreamily, while Magnus blushed with the compliment. Even after so much time together, Alec managed to elicit such reactions from him. 

\- You are a very cute little boy too - Magnus replied, letting his soothing scent envelop the boy. Rafael's cheeks turned pink and, for the first time, he smiled slightly. 

\- Nice to meet you Rafael… Do you want to come with me and take a warm shower? Izzy asked softly, a gentle smile on her red lips. Rafael flinched a little and tightened his arms around Alec's neck, who was slowly stroking his back. 

\- You can trust Izzy, she is my sister, I promise she will not hurt you and as soon as you finish showering I will be there, waiting for you, all right? - The Alpha asked, waiting patiently until the boy decided what he was going to do. In the end Rafael broke free from Alec's neck and threw himself on Isabelle's waiting arms, who smiled and kissed his temple before they left for the bathroom. 

When Magnus turned around, he saw that Alec's eyes were watery and his fists were tightly closed at his sides. 

\- My love ... - It was all he said before embracing the Alpha, who broke down, knowing that his Omega would be there to hold him. 

\- I hate her so much - the brunette whispered as he hugged his fiancé desperately. He would never forget Rafael's terrified eyes, the way his little hand trembled when he picked up that piece of wood, the painful tears that streamed down his face, his trembling body, hungry for affection. 

\- I know, I hate her too - He murmured against Alec's hair - But she'll get what she deserves. And you saved Rafael ... - He said holding the brunette's face in both hands - He could still be in that place but you found him, made him trust you and brought him here, where he is safe. You, my warrior, saved the lives of these people. I thought I couldn't fall even more in love with you but every day you prove me the opposite - Magnus said while stroking Alec's nose with his. 

\- I love you so much ... - It was all that Alec managed to say amid so many emotions he was feeling. He didn't know how, but his Omega always knew what to say and do to calm him down. 

\- I love you, too, Sayang - he whispered, standing on tiptoe to kiss his fiancé, wrapping his arms behind his neck while Alec hugged his waist. 

They didn't know how long they stayed there, just enjoying each other's affection and loving kisses. 

Magnus sighed against the lip of his future husband, it seems he would have to tell about the pregnancy at another time. 

\- Let's see if Izzy has finished bathing Rafael ... He must be hungry and tired - Alec said, interlacing his fingers in Magnus'. 

They walked silently through the institute, towards Isabelle's room, where she and Rafael would probably be, each lost in their own thoughts. 

°

They found Izzy combing the curls, now clean, a little moist and smelling of strawberry shampoo, from Rafael, who played with the hem of his pajamas, which probably had been Max's when he was younger. 

His face was more relaxed although he still had some traces of uncertainty. 

Izzy sang some Spanish music that she had learned from Maryse, it seemed to calm the little boy, almost as if he recognized the song. 

As if sensing the presence of Magnus and Alec, Rafael turned to the door and smiled a small, happy smile, which was soon returned by the elders. 

\- There it is the most beautiful boy in the world ... - Magnus spoke approaching, his parental hormones were crazy, he just didn't know if it was because of the baby or Rafael. The Omega knelt in front of where the boy was sitting on the bed and slowly brought his hand to his reddened cheek, melting when Rafael leaned in his touch - What do you think of going to the kitchen to prepare a very tasty snack for us? - He asked softly. For a moment Rafael froze, his shoulders tensing. The three adults never hated a person in common so much. What had Iris done with Rafael? - It's okay, dear, don't be afraid, you're safe here, never hesitate to ask us anything, ok? - He spoke in a calm but firm tone. Rafael still didn't seem convinced, looking at Izzy and Alec, looking for some kind of confirmation. 

\- Magnus is right, we will not be angry - Izzy said, stroking the youngest's hair. 

\- I know you're suspicious, Rafe, but you can trust us… - Alec said, crouching down next to Magnus. Rafael could be young but he was very smart and after all he had been through, the least he deserved was honesty and affection. 

The nickname given by Alec did not go unnoticed by anyone, but they decided not to comment. 

\- So ... Will you come with me to prepare a snack? - Magnus asked again, making it clear in his tone that if Rafael refused, he would not be angry. 

The boy pondered for a moment before accepting Magnus's hand that had been extended to him, watching the variation of rings on the older man's fingers. 

The Omega smiled, maybe he was a great father after all. He didn't want to hope, but he was starting to love Rafael, but what if they found the boy's family? Or if they took him to another pack? The thoughts made him squeeze Rafael's little hand slightly, catching the boy's attention, who watched him curiously, his eyes slightly hidden by the dark curls. Magnus just smiled, getting a small smile back. 

Yes, Rafael had already won his heart. 

° 

Isabelle waited for Magnus to leave the room with Rafael before turning to her older brother, who was looking at the door with a silly smile on his face. 

The brunette raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the older man to start talking. 

\- You're already attached, aren't you? - She asked after a while, breaking the silence. 

\- It's just that ... there's no way you can't get attached… - Alec murmured, putting his hands in his pants pockets to keep from snapping his fingers nervously. 

\- Alec… Rafael is sweet but there may be someone out there looking for him - Izzy said with a sad smile, he didn't want his brother to be happy and to cling to the boy just to have that happiness taken from him; she knew very well that Alec dreamed of becoming a father but she was sure he was not ready to lose one son. 

\- I know but ... I feel it in my bones that he should be part of my family, of our family. I know that I can get hurt but I already love that boy as if he were mine and I am so afraid of losing him Iz ... - His voice broke with emotion but no tears ran down his eyes. Isabelle hugged him tightly. His brother had an immense heart with a lot of love to share, any child would be lucky to have him as a father. 

\- Well, tomorrow I will look for Rafael's family but if we don't find anyone ... - She let the sentence die, she didn't want to give false hopes to the Alpha and, to be honest, not even herself. Alec nodded slightly with a small smile. 

\- Are you going to talk to Magnus? - Asked tilting his head to the side. 

\- I will ... But not today ... When we find out if Rafael has any family or not! - He spoke decisively, Izzy gave him an uncertain look but, fortunately, decided not to comment on anything, that was Alec's decision after all. 

With a sigh, Alec kissed his sister's forehead and left to find his future husband and the little boy who had stolen his heart.


	4. Make it real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> Thanks for all the sweet comments and kudos ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any mistake, feel free to correct me if there is!!
> 
> Hope you like it 🌻
> 
> \- L

* * *

_ ° 1 week later °  _

  
  
  
  
  


It was extremely infuriating. 

  
  
  
  


Everytime he tried to say, once and for all, that he was pregnant to Alec, something went wrong, someone got in the way or his voice caught in his throat and all that came out were silly phrases like  _ "I'm going to have breakfast" _ \- when it was already late at night, he might add - or  _ "I think I saw a duck around, let Jace know" _ . 

  
  
  
  


It was just three words. 

  
  
  
  


Three words that could bring the greatest joy in his life or make his nightmares come true. 

  
  
  
  


Really infuriating ... 

  
  
  
  


He growled angrily at himself, stroking his bump, which was a little more apparent, in front of the mirror. 

  
  
  
  


\- Don't worry, soldier, I've had enough, it is time for your dad to know about your existence - He spoke decisively, lowering his shirt that was a little too big but that hid his slightly swollen belly. 

  
  
  
  


What was also annoying him is that he and Alec hadn’t had an intimate moment in days, both for fear that his Alpha would discover his pregnancy, because surely Alec would notice the changes in his body, and be upset that Magnus didn’t tell, as well as the fact that taking care of Rafael demanded a lot of attention and time from both of them, not that they were complaining because the boy practically became a son for them, but when they met at the end of the day they were too tired so they were just content to share innocent, lazy kisses. 

  
  
  
  


And Magnus longed for the touch of his Alpha, for the kisses and the warmth of his body; just the thought was already making him hot - and yes, he was blaming this fast reaction on his pregnancy hormones, no one could judge him. 

  
  
  
  


He took a deep breath and left his "hiding place". 

  
  
  
  


That day he had decided to leave the institute, walk around the city a little, relax for once. It was not usual for him to go out just like that, he always preferred to stay at home - institute, in this case - reading a book, training until his knuckles bleed and his muscles practically begged for a rest, or even cooking, a fact that not many knew about him but, yes, Magnus knew how to cook and found the task extremely relaxing for his perfectionist side. 

  
  
  
  


Luckily no one, other than Raphael, found it strange that he decided to wander the busy streets of New York. 

  
  
  
  


Alec was too busy with some reports about the pack and probably wasn't going to leave his office anytime soon. Rafael also preferred to be playing with Madzie and Olivia – Loren still did not understand their games because she was very young but was always distracted by her own hair ties, not focused on her surroundings – Catarina and Simon were willing to look for the children so he knew they were in good hands. Izzy and Max were spending most afternoons training as they both refused to let Magnus make any effort. The Omega was not sure how Izzy had discovered his pregnancy but he assumed that Isabelle was too smart to let anyone hide something from her, at least she was subtle, unlike Max who was this close buying T-shirts with  _ "I'm the best uncle"  _ written in bold letters. 

  
  
  
  


He didn't know what Clary and Jace were doing and he had no desire to find out. Maryse, Robert and their parents were having a blast together as longtime friends - which they were - going out for dinner and even meetings with other packs, which seemed to amuse the four Alphas immensely. Luke and Jocelyn tried their best to help with the tasks at the institute, mainly rearranging the books in the large library and taking care of the wounded in the infirmary. 

  
  
  
  


\- You know I can hear you, don't you Raph? - Magnus asked without turning around, leaving his thoughts when he heard his best friend's strong breath. He heard a frustrated growl and footsteps coming towards him, he slowed down so the Beta could reach him. He was honored to be the reason Raphael left the institute, especially at that time, only the angel knew how the Beta hated the sun. 

\- You and your damn hearing - Raphael murmured under his breath, receiving a punch on his arm in response. - So ... Why are you nervous? 

\- I'm not nervous! - Magnus replied quickly. Raphael just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. - Okay, I'm nervous. Alec has been very protective recently and sometimes he stares at me intensely and I think  _ "he knows" _ but then he shakes his head and continues as if nothing has happened ... I don't know if he knows and doesn't mean anything or if he suspects something, and I can never find a right moment to tell and I don't know how he's going to react because now there's Rafael and I saw how Alec looks at him. And he wants to adopt Rafe, not that I don't want to, actually I really want to, but what if he doesn't want the baby? or worse, what if he finds out about the baby and doesn't want Rafael anymore? I don't know what to do ... - He spoke in a single breath, feeling an enormous weight of his shoulders being lifted. 

\- Feeling better? - Raphael asked after waiting a few seconds to see if his best friend had anything more to say. 

\- No! - He replied but soon smiled minimally - Maybe a little… 

\- Just so you know, I don't think Alec will choose between Rafael and the baby. - Raphael commented only and both fell into a comfortable silence. 

  
  
  


Maybe Raphael was right after all, he thought to himself. Alec wanted a big family and, even if he didn't admit it, Magnus liked the idea of having several pups running around the institute, so they wouldn't be alone and could support each other, just like the Lightwoods. He smiled at the thought. 

  
  
  
  


They walked the streets for what felt like hours and his feet were already starting to get sore; one of the things I didn’t like about pregnancy was the constant fatigue and pain in his feet after being up for less than four hours. 

He was considering going home, taking a relaxing bath and eating pickles with melted chocolate, which the baby seemed to love, that's when he saw it. 

  
  
  
  


A few steps forward. At a maternity supply store. A baby shoe. It was simple, white with golden accents. It wasn't much but it made his eyes water and put his hand on his belly.

  
  
  
  


Without thinking twice he entered the store. Raphael rolled his eyes but followed him patiently. 

  
  
  
  


As soon as he stepped in the establishment the smell of baby powder and strawberry shampoo hit his nostrils and he couldn't explain it very well, but seeing clothes, pacifiers, bottles and so many other things for babies made everything more real. 

  
  
  
  


\- Hi, my name is Tessa ... Are you looking for something specific? - A woman with brown hair, gray eyes and a gentle smile asked. 

\- No ... Nothing in particular - Magnus replied, scanning the shelves stocked with diapers, toys and maternity books. 

\- Is it your first pup? - The woman asked sweetly at both of them. 

\- What? No! - Raphael replied quickly. A disgusted grimace on his face. Magnus just sighed in exasperation at the Beta. 

\- He's just my best friend ... My mate doesn't know yet ... - He spoke, interrupting Raphael's spanish murmurs, who went out to explore the store. 

\- Ahh… Are you looking for a revelation gift then? - The woman asked excitedly. Magnus had never thought of that but just imagining Alec opening a gift and finding the little white shoe made his heart happy. 

  
  
  
  


For the next fifteen minutes Magnus and Tessa started talking about the surprise, he decided to buy the shoes he had seen and a book with some pregnancy tips, ignoring Raphael's complaints about taking so long. 

  
  
  
  


The Beta was more bored than ever but forgot his frustration when he saw Magnus's bright smile. 

  
  
  
  


Raphael had been the first to know about the Omega's feelings towards Alec, who, at the time, was still confused about his supposed love for Jace - something that the Beta insisted on provoking him whenever he could. 

Even though he didn't want to, Raphael ended up being part of their relationship, helping Magnus to overcome his insecurities and fears, which was not easy by the way, especially with the obstacles they encountered along the way. 

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  


_ Raphael was sitting in the library, reading an old-looking book, he wasn't really paying attention to the words; he liked to imagine his own stories, to change the trajectory of his favorite characters. It was a habit he had but that no one knew about, and he liked it.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He knew he was too reserved, it was a shock when Magnus started to accompany him in everything he did, even if it was just to sit and be silent. After so many years, he finally had a friend.  _

  
  
  
  


_ A friend who had just entered the great room, closing the door quickly behind him and was running towards him. Raphael rolled his eyes, but the gesture carried no hate whatsoever, and put his book aside.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Magnus sat on the floor next to his foot and spoke so quietly that he hardly heard him:  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- I just had my first kiss ... - Revealed the Omega.  _

_ \- And why are you telling me that? Raphael asked after a few seconds.  _

_ \- I just ... I wanted to talk to someone about it, I was almost going crazy in my room ... - Magnus muttered, squeezing the hem of his own coat nervously, a gesture that Beta knew very well.  _

_ \- Ok… And how was it? - Asked with false boredom, in fact, he was very interested in what his friend had to say but he knew that if he filled him with questions he would not get any coherent answer.  _

_ \- It was good ... Very good, I think, I have no one to compare him with anyway - He replied without looking Raphael in the eyes.  _

_ \- You don't need to have kissed other people to know if Alec kisses well or not - he commented with a roll of his eyes.  _

_ \- How do you know it was Alec ...? - His eyes widened, cheeks getting red.  _

_ \- Because if it were anyone else, you would be furious and not a blabbering mess that you are right now - He replied with a small smile.  _

_ \- I-I… - He stammered, blinking several times, dumbfounded.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Magnus was saved from any lame excuse he would come up with when his name was called by his father's icy voice, who had at some point entered the library. Immediately, he was tense but put on his mask of indifference and stood up, following his father to the office that had been specially prepared for the Alpha, Raphael quickly joined them. _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Is everything okay, Sir? - Magnus asked. It was not strange for the Omega to call his father "Sir", he had been taught to treat his eldest in such a way since he was a child.  _

_ \- Everything's perfect! - He replied with one of his sharp smiles, sitting in the big brown leather chair behind his desk, a glass of whiskey in hand. - And that's why I think our work here is done ... - He continued. _

_ \- I don't understand - Magnus replied, a hint of despair in his voice.  _

_ \- The place is safe, the other packs show no threat, Maxwell is ready to be trained by one of his brothers ... In fact there is nothing else that interests us here in New York - He said as if it were nothing. Raphael clenched his fists, controlling himself not to challenge the other.  _

_ \- But ... What about Clary and Simon? They are mates of Isabelle and Jace, they cannot stay away from each other - He tried to convince his father. He wouldn't be so cruel as to separate mates, would he?  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Asmodeus Bane was not a bad person, he never disliked Magnus, he supported him in his decisions - as long as they were not against his own, of course - teaching him how to defend himself and, except while they were training, he never laid a finger on his son. But the Alpha never showed affection, apart from the rare pats in his shoulders and smiles that didn't seem so forced, and Magnus knew that, disguised as "innocent" comments, Asmodeus would always see Omegas as a inferior gender, even his own son.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Luke and Jocelyn will stay, if Simon and Clary want, they can join them. Even you, Raphael, can stay if you prefer - Asmodeus replied, turning his attention to the Beta for a few seconds, before his expressionless eyes rested on Magnus again.  _

_ \- We can't go, Max still has to learn so many things ... - He tried again.  _

_ \- I'm sure another Alpha would be more… suitable for the boy's training from now on. - He raised an eyebrow with the Omega's boldness in questioning him.  _

_ \- But ... - He started to speak but stopped when Asmodeus put the glass, already empty, on the table.  _

_ \- Raphael, give us a moment alone - He ordered. The Beta hesitated for a moment but Magnus' eyes practically begged him to obey. Finally, he gave in, striding out of the office.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Raphael decided to wait in the hall, even if Magnus asked on his knees, he would not leave him alone with the Alpha.  _

_ He could hear their voices, muffled by the door.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Do you think I don't know why you want to stay? - Asmodeus asked - I heard what you said in the library. This kiss with the Lightwood ... I admit that he is a good Alpha, strong and skilled, I'm sure he would find a mate easily. - The Alpha spoke, Magnus did not answer - And that is why I am afraid, my son, I do not want you to be hurt when he leaves you for another Alpha at his height - Said, if Raphael did not know the manipulative nature of Asmodeus, he would even believe that the man was really concerned about his son's feelings.  _

_ \- "If".. If he leaves me - Magnus argued weakly. Raphael wanted to go into that room and tell the Omega to stop listening to the bullshit his father was talking about but he knew that if he did that they would both be in big trouble.  _

_ \- "If" - Asmodeus laughed darkly - It's just a matter of time, Magnus. You are not like the other Omegas, you don't serve to have a family. You are a soldier. It may take him a while to realize, but he'll see that a good fuck isn't everything, and when that happens I don't want to have to put your broken pieces together. I'm just trying to help you Magnus, it's for your own good ... - Finished his stupid speech - We are going home, pack your things! - He ordered. A few seconds later Magnus left the office, his sadness was palpable.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The Omega didn't speak to Raphael, didn't even look at him, just marched up to his room to pack as soon as possible _ . 

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback off_ **

  
  


After what happened in that office, Raphael had a conversation, a little menacing but he didn't care, with Alec. 

He didn't know how the Alpha had convinced Lilith and Asmodeus to stay in the Lightwood pack, to sell the house they lived in and to officially move to the institute; it probably had to do with the fact that Alec and Raphael had seen Asmodeus with another woman who was clearly not Lilith - and if there was one thing that everyone knew was that no one would get away with it if they betrayed a woman like Lilith - Asmodeus would never want to join her blacklist, but if he did, Raphael would be more than happy to help her. 

  
  
  
  


Anyway, the smile that Magnus wore on his face after discovering that Asmodeus "decided" to change his mind was more than satisfactory. 

  
  
  
  


In the end, it was all worth it.


	5. Sharing the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> So... This is THE chapter everyone was waiting for, FINALLY!!!!
> 
> Also, this chapter have smut!! (I don't think this part it's as good in english as it is in portuguese but is decent... So be nice to me!!!!) And, if you don't want to read, I put this emoji: 🔥🔥🔥🔥 in the beginning and end of the scene so you can skip it if you want!!! 
> 
> I hope you like it and stay safe!!!
> 
> \- L

Alec was exhausted, not from lack of sleep but from the amount of reports he had already read. The words no longer made sense and his head was aching. 

  
  
  
  


Luckily his mother had helped him earlier and he didn't need to stay in his office longer than necessary. 

  
  
  
  


After taking a deep breath, he took his coat and headed towards his room, he would not be working that day anymore, he hoped to take a good shower and, perhaps, take a nap. 

  
  
  
  


He wondered where Magnus was, for some reason he felt extremely protective of his Omega and wanted to know if he was safe at all times, perhaps for the same reason that Magnus was making a nest, gathering clothes, blankets and pillows in a corner of their room. 

  
  
  
  


Was it because of the conversation they had had three days ago? He thought so, it was the only explanation. 

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  


_ ° 3 days before °  _

  
  
  
  


_ Alec threw himself on the bed, relaxing among the cotton sheets, smelling his own scent mixed with Magnus's, just perfect.  _

  
  
  
  


_ It didn't take long for his fiancé to come out of the bathroom, wearing shorts and one of his big sweaters, a towel in hands, drying his hair.  _

_ He smiled when he saw Magnus's face and hair without any kind of product, the rings that he always wore were resting gently on his dressing table, just his engagement ring remained on his finger. Only Alec could see him like that and it made him feel special.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Tired? - Magnus asked softly, getting rid of the towel and sitting next to Alec, who turned on his stomach and adjusted himself until he rested his cheek on Magnus's thigh, sinking his face into the other's stomach.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The Omega smiled with affection, especially when his fiancé wrapped his arms around him protectively, and began to caress his Alpha's silky black hair.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Exhausted ... I didn't know that such a small child had so much energy - He replied in a voice muffled by the other's sweater, who laughed in response.  _

_ \- I'm glad Rafael is adapting so fast, after all he's been through, I'm surprised at how sweet and smiling he is - Magnus spoke softly, never stopping to caress Alec's hair.  _

_ \- About that ... - He spoke getting up, sitting on his heels. - What do you think of us ... - He swallowed - adopting Rafael?  _

_ \- I-I ... Alec, you know it's a big responsibility, Rafael is already three years old, he's not a baby in diapers anymore - He said thoughtfully, yes, Magnus really wanted to be able to call Rafael his son but they had to think a lot before taking any decision.  _

_ \- I know ... He may not be of my blood but I can feel in my whole being that he is my son, I love him, Magnus, and it is not because he is already three years old that will make me love him less. - He spoke almost desperately, he needed to make his Omega understand how much he wanted this - I always wanted a family but I never thought I could have ... And then I met you and you made me see that I can have everything I always wanted and I want you to see that Rafael is part of my family. Of our family - He finished in a choked voice, holding his Omega's hand tightly to calm himself.  _

_ \- I also want Rafe with us, Sayang, I want so much ... - He whispered, stroking Alec's nose with his.  _

_ \- Oh really? He asked hopefully, smiling when Magnus nodded. - I love you very much, my beautiful and perfect Omega - He praised the other, loved how his fiancé always blushed with praise, kissing him repeatedly.  _

  
  
  
  


_ When they realized, Magnus was lying with Alec between his legs. The kisses were getting sloppier and more desperate but the Omega made sure to decrease the intensity of the kisses until they became mere pecks.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- We only have to be prepared if Rafael doesn't want to have us as parents - Magnus said, stroking Alec's face, who sighed and threw himself beside him, pulling him so that the shorter could lie on his chest.  _

_ \- I know, it will hurt if he doesn't want to but I will respect his decision - Alec said, feeling his future husband kiss his jaw.  _

_ \- I love you, Sayang - Magnus whispered, already falling asleep.  _

_ \- I love you too, baby - he replied, snuggling even more into his pillow and then letting the darkness finally consume him.  _

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback off_ **

  
  
  
  


They hadn't talked to Rafael about the adoption yet, they wanted to do it at the right time, when only the three were there, which almost never happened because Alec and Magnus were too busy with Max's training, helping the Omegas captured by Iris to adapt and reports that needed to be sent to the Clave. Besides, the only time they were all together was at dinner and lunch - but they were always accompanied by the other members of the pack - or when they put Rafael to sleep in a temporary room at the institute. 

  
  
  
  


He was going to talk to Magnus, they needed to take at least a week off to settle everything and spend time together, like a family. 

  
  
  
  


He left his thoughts when he arrived in his room, sighing as he smelled sandalwood, honey and blueberry from the bathroom, where he could hear the soft sound of classical music. 

  
  
  
  


Getting rid of his coat and shoes, he walked to the bathroom in the suite, leaning against the doorframe to watch his beautiful Omega lying in the bathtub, eyes closed and a simple smile on his face. 

  
  
  
  


\- Are you going to stay there, staring at me, or are you going to come here and make me company? - Magnus asked, slowly opening his bright eyes. 

  
  
  
  


Without wasting time, Alec removed all the remaining pieces of clothing and joined his fiancé in the bathtub, sitting behind Magnus, so that Omega could snuggle up to his chest. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus sighed audibly as he felt Alec's strong arms surround him protectively.

  
  
  
  


\- I thought you were going to stay at the office until late ... - Omega murmured, clearly upset with how little time they were spending together. 

\- I was going to... But I'm exhausted from sitting in an office all day and I also wanted to spend time with my husband - He spoke in a low, husky voice, trailing not so innocent kisses on the shoulder and neck of the shorter, who moaned softly, tilting your head to the side to give his Alpha more space. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus's heart warmed when he heard Alec calling him a husband; they had not yet officially married but it was good to confirm that they did not need any documents to reaffirm how they felt about each other. 

  
  
  
  


Alec smiled when he heard his Omega purring, enjoying the affection. He strolled his hands over the other's body, exploring every bit of his golden skin, smelling the mesmerizing scent of his fiancé growing thicker, making him growl possessively. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus smiled slightly, he didn't admit it, but he loved his Alpha's ultra protective behavior; after so many years of learning to take care of himself it was simply incredible to know that he could let his guard down, knowing that he would have someone to protect him. 

  
  
  
  


Although his erection was already visible and almost begging for attention, a wave of panic broke the sweet moment, turning his stomach into a knot, when Alec's big hands came close to his belly. In a quick, and somewhat rough move, he destangled himself from the warmth of his fiancé's arms and rose from the bathtub, wrapping himself in a fluffy towel before practically running to the bedroom, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Alpha behind. 

  
  
  
  


Alec got up slowly, still a little stunned, wrapped a towel around his waist and went looking for his Omega, finding him sitting on the bed, holding a small bag nervously. 

  
  
  
  


He could feel nervousness mixed with happiness and apprehension from his Omega and immediately became concerned. 

  
  
  
  


\- Mags, is everything okay? - Asked, hurrying to join the other in the bed. 

\- Yes I just ... I bought you a present - He spoke biting his lips, for a moment Alec was distracted by the nervous act of the other, it had been so long since he felt those divine thin lips in his own, he wanted to be the one biting them but decided to ignore the horny thinking when feeling the other's distress through the mating bite. 

\- A gift? For me? - Asked, taking the bag offered to him, a little hesitant. 

\- Yeah, for you ... Open it! - The other hurried, looking intensely at him to catch his reaction. 

  
  
  
  


Alec smiled confusedly and opened the gift delicately, taking the small object out of the bag.

He frowned at the sight of small white shoes. 

  
  
  
  


\- What…? - Asked already with panting. Did meant that…?

\- I am pregnant, Alexander - Magnus confirmed his suspicions. Alec looked at his fiancé, who was stroking his stomach affectionately, and had a worried expression in his beautiful face, probably because of the silence he received in response. 

  
  
  
  


It all made sense. Magnus' irritation, morning sickness, fatigue, his keen protective senses, the knowing smiles Isabelle threw at him when they talked about Magnus. 

How hadn't he noticed before? All the signs were there. But it didn't matter, they were going to have a baby. 

  
  
  
  


Alec looked intently at his Omega, who had both hands protecting his stomach, protecting their  _ pup _ , the scene warmed his heart. How lucky he was, he thought through the tears that blurred his vision. 

Magnus must have interpreted his silence as a bad sign because his expression went from hopeful to worried, he cringed and hugged himself a little more, in his eyes there was a brush of fear but the determination to protect his pup at any cost, even if it was from his own mate, completely dominated him. 

  
  
  
  


\- Alexander, say something - Magnus pleaded softly, tears already streaming down his cheeks, his own face was also drenched in tears. 

\- Are we going to be daddies? - Alec asked with a small smile, receiving a small confirmation with Magnus's head. - WE'LL BE DADDIES! - She shouted with the biggest smile in the world, leaving the shoe aside, pulling his fiancé so that he sat on his lap - We are going to have a baby - He whispered against the face of the other one who was crying, this time with happiness and relief. Alec moved Magnus's hand and caressed the other's stomach as if it were the most delicate thing. Unable to contain himself, he kissed his Omega passionately. 

\- Are you happy? - Magnus asked after they separated, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. 

\- Happy is not even close to what I'm feeling, my love. It seems that I am living a dream ... I have the job I always wanted, the most perfect Omega to call my own, who is now carrying my pup. I think I'm in the clouds - It ended dramatically, causing a laugh from Magnus. 

\- I wanted to tell you well before but someone always interrupted or I couldn't speak... I had to restrain myself from jumping on you for fear that you would discover by accident - He spoke with false innocence - But now I don't have to hold on anymore - He bit his lip, just to tease his Alpha, and rolled his hips in his lap, eliciting pleasurable moans from both of them. 

🔥🔥🔥🔥

\- You really know how to drive me crazy, kitten - Alec said, kissing and biting his fiance's neck, pulling him even closer. 

\- A-Alexander ... Please, I need you - he whimpered, tilting his head to the side giving more space for the brunette's wet kisses. 

  
  
  
  


Alec growled right in his ear, making him shiver and moan loudly, and, in a quick movement, Magnus found himself lying on the bed, with his Alpha between his legs. 

The brunette returned to kiss and mark his neck, scraping his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin under his Omega's ear. Magnus purred with delight, pulling the black strands of Alec's hair.

  
  
  
  


Soon the towels that separated them were removed, one by one, forming a pile at the foot of the bed. 

The Alpha trailed wet kisses across his Omega's chest, stopping at his stomach, where he made a point of caressing every bit, loving how soft the golden skin was. Magnus smiled at his fiance's affectionate gesture, stroking the brunette's jaw. 

  
  
  
  


After a few more minutes of admiring his Omega's soft stomach, he continued on his way to the golden thighs, biting them the way his fiancé liked, ignoring his Omega's cock on purpose. 

  
  
  
  


\- Alexander… Stop teasing me - He warned through moans, Alec smiled and pretended he didn't hear him. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus growled in frustration, which was supposed to be threatening but came out more like a petulant and adorable purr, making Alec murmur "cute" against his skin. And that angered the Omega even more. 

  
  
  
  


The intoxicating scent of his Alpha mixed with the desire to feel his fiancé's body in his after so many days of just innocent kisses was driving him crazy. 

  
  
  
  


Without patience, Magnus turned them over, straddling his Alpha's hips, trapping Alec's wrists on either side of his head. He started to move his hips, feeling his thighs get wet with his slick. 

  
  
  
  


Alec loved how his Omega got lost in pleasure, not submitting easily, letting the heat of their bodies and the divine smell of both dominate him, regardless of whether he was being loud or not. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus released the taller man's wrists, starting to lightly scratch the other's chest with one hand, while, with the other, he prepared himself quickly, eliciting a giggle from Alec for his impatience. 

  
  
  
  


\- You are adorable - The Alpha murmured with shining eyes, leaning on his elbows while holding the other's waist to stabilize him. 

\- I could kill you if I wanted to - snapped the shorter between heavy panting and low gasps. 

\- I know… - Alec replied with clear adoration in his voice, knowing that Magnus was right. 

\- Lucky for you, I don't want to - Magnus said, finally feeling he was loose enough to take his fiancé's cock without problems, scratching the other's chest again, with both hands this time. 

  
  
  
  


The Omega did not let his fiancé respond, he pulled the black hairs from his upper chest slightly and lowered his hips slowly, feeling the pleasure mixed with a slight painful sensation when being filled by his Alpha, watching proudly the arch of the brunette's back when his ass met his hips. 

  
  
  
  


\- By the angel, baby - Alec snarled, holding the other's waist firmly, which rose and fell slowly after few seconds, still getting used to the size of his Alpha. - Ah ... I missed that! - He groaned when his Omega increased the speed of his movements. 

  
  
  
  


The shorter was no longer processing what his fiancé was saying, too focused on chasing his own pleasure. It had been a long time since he had his Alpha knot and he would do anything to get it, and, due to Alec's loud moans, it wouldn't be long before he got what he wanted so badly. 

  
  
  
  


He threw his head back when Alec planted his feet on the bed and started to move his hips too, meeting his ass in sharp, delicious slaps. He felt his face become red, his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and his legs hurt but it was so good that he didn't want to stop. 

  
  
  
  


The brunette realized that Magnus was no longer holding onto that position so he turned them over again, still connected, drawing a sigh of relief from the other that was soon replaced by a loud groan when Alec started to move again, a little harder and more certain this time. 

Magnus laced his legs around his waist and dug his nails into his broad, muscular back, scratching at the spots he knew would make his fiancé tremble with pleasure. 

  
  
  
  


\- A-alpha - he purred without even realizing it. His brain felt numb with pleasure and all he could do was feel Alec's passionate and desperate kisses, the shocks of pleasure every time his fiancé hit the right spot, the tears blurring his vision, his Alpha's strong arms holding him, keeping him safe, loving him. It was all so intense that part of him wanted to stop everything to get some air, but another part, the biggest part, never wanted to leave. Just him, Alec and their pup between them. 

  
  
  
  


Alec's vision went white when he heard his Omega calling to him, letting himself go by the sudden, overwhelming orgasm. Magnus followed him mere seconds later when he felt his Alpha's knot swelling to its maximum size, spilling between their abs with a delighted cry. 

  
  
🔥🔥🔥🔥  
  


Alec dropped his body over his fiancé's, trying to control his breathing, relaxing when Magnus started to pat his hair - one of the things that calmed him the most was when his Omega touched his hair - and draw random lines in his back with his fingers, especially where he scratched previously. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus should have dozed off for a few minutes when he closed his eyes because by the time he woke up Alec's knot was no longer inside of him, his stomach was clean and his Alpha was slowly caressing his belly while talking to their pup. 

  
  
  
  


\- I already love you, Blueberry. I can't wait to see your face, I hope you are as handsome or beautiful as your Papa. - He spoke in a calm and loving tone that made the Omega's eyes water. 

\- I think our baby will not need to worry about beauty with a father as beautiful as you, Alexander - Magnus said, drawing the attention of his Alpha, who looked up from his stomach and smiled brightly. - Did you call the baby Blueberry? 

\- Yeah… - The Alpha's cheeks got a little flushed - Now I know why your scent smells like blueberry, so I thought we could use it as a nickname, while we still don't know the sex to choose a name - Alec replied thoughtfully, never stopping petting his belly. 

\- I think it's perfect - Magnus whispered, making grabby hands at his fiancé so he could kiss him. The brunette smiled and approached him, kissing his entire face before taking his lips in a slow kiss, eliciting a giggle from the shorter one. 

  
  
  
  


They were enjoying the moment of love and affection, knowing that they had everything they needed right there. 

  
  
  
  


At least almost everything. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus stopped the kiss abruptly, earning a disapproving growl from his Alpha. 

  
  
  
  


\- Now that we are going to have a baby ... What are we going to do with Rafael? - The Omega asked fearfully, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

\- You ... You don't want to adopt Rafe anymore? - Alec's eyes widened, freezing his movements. 

\- No ... I mean, of course I do, I just didn't express myself properly - He replied rolling his eyes to himself - I want Rafael in our family, Sayang!... Imagine him and Blueberry playing around the institute, like siblings? - He asked dreamily, losing himself in his own thoughts, while Alec watched him lovingly. 

\- It would be incredible - he agreed quietly, bringing Magnus back to reality with a kiss on the cheek. 

\- So you still want to adopt Rafael? - Magnus asked hopefully. 

\- Of course I do, kitten - Alec replied patiently but panicked when he saw tears in the other's eyes. 

\- I'm so happy - Magnus said when he saw the other's panicked expression, laughing lightly when he felt his fiancé relax and watch him with adoration in his eyes. 

\- You're giving me the best gift ever, sweetheart. Thank you - He spoke in a choked voice, not afraid to appear vulnerable in front of his fiancé. 

\- It's not like I made the baby alone… - Magnus murmured, receiving a snarl from Alec, which made him laugh. 

\- You are very funny - The brunette said ironically - I think I will have to punish you - He spoke hoarsely, using his Alpha voice, knowing that it would drive his Omega crazy. 

\- What are you going to do with me ...  _ Papi? _ \- Magnus whispered seductively, loving the shiver - and the growl - that his Alpha let it out, who practically attacked him with his lips with a hot, slow kiss. 

Magnus had never called him that, and Alec didn't really think he was going to like the pet name but he felt warm and ready for another round of lovemaking with his fiance. 

  
  
  
  


They would worry about problems later, at that moment nothing could end such happiness. Both felt lucky to have found each other and everything they went through just taught them to move on with their heads held high. 

  
  
No matter how many stones fate wanted to put in their path, they would always go through everything,  _ together _


	6. Family doesn't mean blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope everybody is safe and healthy!!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments ❤️ 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, feel free to correct me in the comments section!!

It had been three days since Magnus had told his Alpha that they were expecting a pup, every time Alec saw his Omega absently stroking his belly his heart melted a little more, on the other hand, when Magnus lovingly watched his fiancé talk to the baby, giving life lessons, telling stories from his childhood, and even kissing his stomach from time to time made Omega happier than ever. 

  
  
  
  


One of the first things they did was make an appointment to see if the baby was okay, which resulted in bright smiles and an emotional Omega.

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  


_ Magnus was lying on the gurney for a few minutes - that actually seemed like hours - shifting uncomfortably to find a position that didn't hurt his back so much.  _

_ He growled in frustration when he tangled his own feet on the white sheet, sending a sharp look at Alec, who was finding the scene hilarious.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Do you want to stop laughing? - It is not you who has to put up with back pain, which I am sure will only get worse from now on - He said irritably. Alec did not take the comment seriously, remembering very well how his mother had acted when she was pregnant with Max, cranky, crying for everything and very, very affectionate.  _

_ \- Don't worry sweetheart, I will massage you a lot to relieve this pain - He promised when he kissed the temple of the shorter man, who finally smiled with satisfaction when he found a position to lie down comfortably.  _

_ \- Good morning, I'm Dr. Jem Carstairs, I'm the one who will monitor the baby's development, all right? - A man in a lab coat, with silver hair and gentle eyes, spoke as he entered the institute's infirmary. They both nodded at the question, introducing themselves quickly. - Ready to see your pup? - The doctor asked. Alec and Magnus held hands, agreeing again.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Jem took a tube of gel to put on the belly of the Omega, who had lifted his shirt, approaching unconcerned, freezing his movements when he heard the threatening growl of the other Alpha, challenging him to a fight if he got closer to his mate.  _

  
  
  
  


_ It was not uncommon for Alphas to be extremely protective of their Omegas, especially if they were carrying a pup, so Dr. Carstairs was not offended by the gesture, he knew he would have to be careful not to give the impression that he was trying to challenge the other Alpha .  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Stop being silly, Alexander, Dr. Carstairs will do nothing but show us our Blueberry - Magnus spoke impatiently, he was desperate to see his baby, it was not time for his Alpha to be safe and prevent the doctor to get close to him.  _

_ \- He's right, I'll need to touch your mate for the exam - Jem spoke calmly, smiling slightly when he saw Alec's rigid posture relax slightly.  _

_ \- Sorry, I can't help it - Alec murmured, hiding his face in the neck of his Omega, where his fiance's scent was thicker, soothing him instantly.  _

  
  
  
  


_ With some reluctance, the Alpha let the doctor approach, attentive to the other's movements.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Jem smiled slightly as he applied the gel to Omega's belly, who hissed when he felt the icy liquid touch his warm skin. Alec watched the doctor pick up a device, which he had no idea of what it was called, and press it on his mate's belly, who squeezed his hand tightly.  _

  
  
  
  


_ A few seconds passed before Jem's frown softened and he turned the monitor towards them.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- By the size of the fetus, you are six weeks pregnant. Here's your pup - Dr. Carstairs spoke calmly, pointing to the middle of the screen.  _

  
  
  
  


_ It looked like all the air had been stolen from the Alpha's lungs, he finally had proof that they would actually have a baby, not that he was doubting it but it was good to have a confirmation. His eyes filled with tears as he hugged his Omega, who was already crying silently, staring at the monitor.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- I'll give you a little privacy - Jem said and left the infirmary quietly, leaving a cloth in Alec's hands so he could clean Magnus's stomach.  _

_ \- It's really amazing - Alec said in the shorter's ear when he heard the other's small sob.  _

_ \- I can't see it... - Magnus spoke through sobs. Alec stared at his fiancé in disbelief for a moment before a gentle smile appeared on his face.  _

_ \- There, my love ... - Alec pointed to the screen, making Magnus sit on the bed, getting closer a little - You can't see, can you? - Asked and Omega threw himself on the bed again, whining a "no"  _

_ \- I am a bad father, I can't even see my own baby - He murmured, trying to wipe the tears that ran down his cheeks. Alec pulled him by the arm, making him sit again, before bringing the monitor even closer to them.  _

_ \- Here, sweetheart, do you see this little thing in the shape of a peanut? - Alec asked, pointing again at his pup's image.  _

_ \- Yeah, I saw that - Magnus spoke a little more calmly.  _

_ \- That is our baby, love - Alec whispered, watching his Omega's eyes shine with the information. Magnus laughed lightly at his own stupidity, snuggling into his Alpha's arms.  _

_ \- Wow ... - He just spoke, receiving a kiss on the forehead and a bright smile from his fiance.  _

  
  
  
  


_ They did not know how long they had stayed there, just enjoying the image of their pup moving around, until Dr. Carstairs arrived and asked if they had any questions about the pregnancy, which were many, some serious and others just out of curiosity but Jem was patient and answered all of them.  _

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback off_ **

  
  
  
  


Alec came out of his memories when he felt his Omega squeeze his hand slightly, catching his attention, as he turned to see him giving her a questioning look. He just pulled him against his chest and kissed his sweet lips. 

Magnus smiled beautifully and put an arm around the Alpha's waist, while he hugged him by the shoulder, continuing to walk silently. 

  
  
  
  


They were going to Rafael's room, they were going to talk to the boy about the adoption; Magnus' heart was pounding, honestly, he didn't know what to expect. 

  
  
  
  


Rafael had been strange, sad and silent for the past few days, he didn't play with Madzie and Olivia anymore, and if Magnus didn't know him well, he would say that he and Alec were being avoided by the little boy. He asked himself why the sudden change, had they done something wrong that Rafael didn't like it? Or someone else at the institute made him feel unwelcomed? 

  
  
  
  


\- Everything okay, baby? - Alec asked, worried to see the other's frown. He could feel his Omega's anxiety growing by the minute. 

\- Hm? Yes, I'm just a little worried, Rafael has been so distant from us, I wanted to know why - He said, squeezing his fiancé's shirt, twisting it in his fingers. Alec noticed the nervous gesture and stopped to hold his Omega's face with both hands. 

\- Hey... I'm sure we will solve whatever is going on, calm down, my love, everything will be fine! - He spoke with conviction, kissing the other's forehead until he relaxed in his arms. - Ready? - Asked Alec, they were standing outside Rafael's room, who by the noises was, again, playing alone. Magnus nodded firmly. 

  
  
  
  


Alec knocked twice on the door to announce their presence, opening it slowly to find Rafael looking at them, his big brown eyes shining for a moment before his expression became sad and defensive, just like the way he was when he arrived at the institute. 

Magnus and Alec looked at each other in confusion before smiling carefully. 

  
  
  
  


\- Can we come in? - The Omega asked sweetly. Rafael did not answer, just turned his attention to the yellow cart in his little hands. Magnus approached slowly, sitting down in front of the boy, who did his best not to look at him, letting his eyes hide behind his dark curls. Alec sat next to his fiancé, taking an old-looking teddy bear that probably belonged to Isabelle when she was still a child, but which seemed to be Rafael's favorite toy. 

\- Can I play with you? - Alec asked, the little boy shrugged - Rafe, hug me! - He spoke in his teddy-bear voice, pretending to be the plush toy, earning a giggle from Rafael who took the toy from his hands and hugged it against his little body. Alec smiled, Rafe was so cute, and took a deep breath, interlacing his hand with his fiancé's. - Rafe ... We wanted to talk to you about something very important. 

\- Is it about the baby? - Rafael asked fearfully, becoming sad and defensive again. 

\- The baby? - Magnus asked confused, placing his hand on his stomach without even realizing it. 

\- I heard ... You have a little baby in your belly, right? - The little boy asked, even though he already knew the answer, pointing his index finger at the Omega's belly. Magnus was still surprised by Rafael's intelligence. 

\- Well ... Yes, you are right, I have a baby in my belly, but that was not what we were going to talk about - Magnus continued, wondering when Rafael could have heard someone talking about Blueberry. 

\- Are you going to send me away? - Rafael spoke with terrified eyes full of tears. 

\- No, sweetie, where did you get that from? - Alec asked worriedly, a hint of panic in his voice. If someone was trying to send Rafael away he wouldn't even try to control himself after he found out who wanted his son far away. Magnus was no better, squeezing his fiancé's hand tightly, trying to calm him down. 

\- Madzie said that everyone who lives at the institute has a family. But I don't have one… - Rafael said. It was so painful to hear such words from a little boy that was just three years old, which did nothing to help Magnus's situation, who was already an emotional mess. 

\- That's why we want you to be part of our family, Kecil - Omega spoke in a choked voice.

\- But I can't ... - The boy said, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his coat. 

\- Why not, Rafe? - Alec asked, confused, trying to put aside the emptiness he was feeling in his chest in order to focus on the child. 

\- Because your family is complete. Daddy, Papa and baby - Rafe said, pointing from Alec to Magnus and then to the Omega's stomach as if it was obvious. Alec and Magnus looked at each other again before smiling kindly. 

\- My love, our family is not complete, not without you. We want you as our son, Rafael, as the baby's big brother. If you want that too, of course - Magnus spoke softly, letting the boy decide what to do. Beside him, Alec held his breath, impatient. 

\- You want me? - Rafael spoke with vulnerability that only a child could show without fear of being judged. 

\- More than anything! - Alec confirmed firmly, only breathing again when Rafael threw himself into his arms, where he belonged. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus had tears in his eyes when he saw his eldest son hugging the Alpha, he was so tiny compared to the brunette, the scene warmed his heart. He did not know how many times he had cried in the period of three days, there were so many occasions, he was just thankful that most of them were happy tears. 

  
  
  
  


Alec murmured sweet nothings in Rafael's ear, kissing the boy's hair from time to time until he calmed down. The Omega smiled at his future husband, getting a bright, watery smile back. 

  
  
  
  


Rafael wriggled himself from his Daddy's arms to throw himself against his Papa's. Trying to be as careful as possible so as not to hurt his little brother or sister. Magnus laughed when he noticed his concentrated expression and pulled his boy into a tight hug. 

  
  
  
  


Alec wrapped his Omega and his son - it was so good for him to be able to call Rafael his  _ son _ \- in a bear hug, as he was bigger his family fit right in his arms, as if he were a blanket, protecting them from everything and everyone. 

  
  
  
  


His family ... There is something that he would never have imagined he could have, he could only thank all the angels for being so lucky. 

  
  
  
  


And inside that bubble of love, the four stayed. Magnus and Alec, smiling at Rafael, who was talking animatedly with the Omega's belly, listing everything he and his brother or sister would do when he or she was born. 

  
  
  
  


Yes, that was true happiness and nothing, or anyone, could take it from them.


	7. Motherly love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!!
> 
> Sorry for the late update but here it is!!! ✨🌻
> 
> This is a short chapter but I'll post another one today... 
> 
> Hope you like it and feel free to correct the mistakes in the comments section!! 
> 
> \- L

Magnus was lying on their bed, cuddling in the arms of his fiancé, who had his hand on his mate's belly protectively. 

He didn't know what time it was, he only knew it was already dawn. He couldn't sleep, his father's words were tirelessly surrounding his thoughts. 

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  


_ The Omega was startled as he passed his father's office, hearing screams from both Asmodeus and Lilith.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He swore to himself that he would never get involved in any of his parents' couple problems because the likelihood of him ending up being the reason for any argument between them was big.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Besides, he shouldn't be there, standing in front of the wooden door, listening to his mother's screams but not really understanding what she was saying, he should be going to the grove, where Alec was waiting for him to spend time together, but his curiosity spoke louder.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Without thinking twice, he entered the office, not even knocking on the door to announce his presence. He hadn't been there many times, but the sensation was always the same, something cold in the air, almost as if he were walking on thin ice and which, if he made a sudden movement, could crack.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Magnus ... - His mother said, surprised to see her son standing there. Asmodeus just looked even more furious, an expression he knew with his eyes closed.  _

_ \- Everything okay here? - The Omega asked, thanking himself mentally that his voice hadn't failed and really showing how he was feeling.  _

_ \- Sure honey. Nothing to worry about - Lilith said calmly, ignoring her husband's eye roll.  _

_ \- Stop trying to protect him, Lilith - Asmodeus snapped, receiving an angry look from the woman in front of him.  _

_ \- Protect? What are you talking about? Mother…!? - He asked confused and fearful.  _

_ \- It's nothing, just your father making things up, things that will NEVER happen! - Lilith countered, placing herself between her son and her husband.  _

_ \- I'm just being realistic ... - Asmodeus threw himself in his chair, tediously, somehow he managed to do it in an elegant way, like a cat.  _

_ \- Just because you cheated on me doesn't mean that other Alphas will do the same, there are decent people in this world - Lilith exploded, leaving both Asmodeus and Magnus in shock.  _

_ \- You ... Did you cheat on my mother? - Omega asked slowly, his voice was calm but his eyes shone with anger. His mother was looking furiously at her mate.  _

_ \- It was a one-time affair - The elder dismissed him as if it were nothing - We both knew that our marriage was doomed from the start - Asmodeus murmured under his breath.  _

_ \- Don't you dare use my condition as an excuse, you knew very well who you were messing with long before we got married - The woman snapped, slapping her hand violently on the table, snarling at the other Alpha, challenging him.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Condition? What the hell was she talking about? Magnus thought confused, his mother tells him everything, what could be so bad for her to be defensive like that at the mention of her condition?  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- What are you talking about, mom? - He asked, slowly approaching the woman, who was still snarling at Asmodeus, who, for the first time in his life, seemed to be frightened.  _

_ \- Are you going to tell him or can I? - The Alpha said, smiling venomously when he saw how much it was affecting the woman.  _

_ \- Don't you dare ... - It started but Asmodeus interrupted, turning to his son.  _

_ \- Lilith can't get pregnant - He revealed. The woman stepped back as if she had been slapped, just like Magnus.  _

  
  
  
  


_ So that means… No, it couldn't be! _

  
  
  
  


_ \- YOU ARE LYING! - He shouted, hugging his stomach, he knew that stress was not good for the baby, so he tried to calm down - I needed an explanation!  _

_ \- Listen to me, you fret - Lilith started, using her Alpha voice, making even a powerful Alpha like Asmodeus cringe - You already have the divorce papers, you can go back to your little affair, I don't want to see you ever again, leave the institute, the city, disappear from my life and my son's, if you try to challenge me or contact any of us again, I will hunt you down and, if that happens, I promise that your death will be painful and very slow … Do you understand me? - No one answered - I ASKED IF YOU UNDERSTAND ME? - She growled so loudly that, for a moment, even the walls shook.  _

_ \- Got it - The older man forced himself to speak, his jaw clenched, he knew that Lilith was more powerful than him and he did not doubt that she would do what she promised if he did not obey her.  _

_ \- You have until today's sunset! - Finished, leaving the room with confident steps.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Magnus followed, he couldn't help noticing how much lighter she looked, as if Asmodeus was pulling her down and, after so long, she finally managed to get rid of him.  _

  
  
  
  


_ They walked to the end of the hall, out of earshot, where Lilith let a few tears fall, not many, but enough to make her makeup slightly smeared. Magnus hugged her, letting his scent soothe her.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Is it true what he said ...? - He asked hesitantly. The woman took a deep breath and nodded. - I'm not...?  _

_ \- You will always be my son, biologically or not! - He spoke definitively, wiping the tears from Omega. - Do you want to talk about it? _

_ \- Yes... But I need some time, put all my thoughts in place... - He spoke and the woman agreed.  _

_ \- Of course, when you want to talk, I'll be here. I love you very much, Anakku - He whispered, stroking his boy's cheek.  _

_ \- I love you too, Ibu - He replied in the same tone, kissing his mother's forehead one last time before turning to go to the grove, to his mate. _

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback off_ **

  
  
  
  


He looked at his watch, 4:34 in the morning, his fiancé would not wake up anytime soon and the insomnia would not go away, so he decided to get up to eat something. 

  
  
  
  


It took a while to get out of Alec's arms without waking him up, the brunette let out a frustrated grunt and hugged the Omega's pillow, burying his face in it. Normally Alec would wake up worried, but the Alpha was exhausted from the emergency patrol he had to go. Magnus smiled at the scene before sneaking out of the room. 

  
  
  
  


He passed Rafael's now official room, seeing the boy clinging to his favorite stuffed animal. He closed the door quietly and went into the kitchen, hoping that no one was awake at this hour.

  
  
  
  


To his surprise Lilith was there, sipping tea, which made his stomach growl with hunger. Hearing the noise, the woman turned on alert, smiling with relief when she saw her son entering through the door.

  
  
  
  


\- Is the baby hungry? - Lilith asked with a tired smile. She was wearing pajamas, with her black hair tied in a high bun, her face without makeup, Magnus has never seen her look so… human. 

\- Yes, I ... Wait, how did you know? - Magnus asked shocked, holding a mug in one hand and a jar of pickles, the baby's favorite food apparently, in the other. 

\- I am your mother, Magnus. And you don't know how to hide it very well! - The woman replied, taking another sip of her drink. 

\- I was waiting to tell when they were all together, the Lightwoods, Simon, Clary, Ragnor... - The Omega murmured, preparing his tea. 

\- It was pretty obvious to me, I'm sure the others don't know it yet - Lilith said, sitting down next to the Omega. 

\- Izzy and Max already found out and I told Raphael - He finally said, leaving an uncomfortable silence between them. HE had so much to say, he just didn't know where to start. 

\- Your birth mother was one of my best friends ... - Lilith started, knowing that this was what her son needed to hear. - She and Asmodeus were in love, but they couldn't be together. His family was loosing a lot of money, so they made a deal with my family, my parents would pay their debts, while Asmodeus would marry me. I didn't want to, but I accepted it because of Melati, my best friend. My parents didn't know about me not being able to get pregnant, but I did, so I told your father… We made a plan, he would marry me and have a baby with Melati to have an heir. She accepted the plan and for nine months we were happy, in secret, but we were! - He stopped for a moment to wipe his tears - And then she had you, a beautiful little boy with dark skin and golden eyes, I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you. I was with you, putting on the clothes your mother had chosen, when Asmodeus started screaming for help. Melati bled to death that night... I promised myself that I would take care of you as if you were my own son. And that's what I did, or at least tried, I had to be strong for both of us. But your father ... He was devastated by Melati's death, he became cold and violent, my only fear was that he would harm you. I know he would never hurt you physically, but today I see how painful his words were... I failed you and Melati to protect you, Anakku. Forgive me - the woman said, bursting into tears. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus pulled her into a tight hug, his own eyes already filled with tears, comforting her. 

When she calmed down, he stepped aside slightly and held the woman's face with both hands. 

  
  
  
  


\- You have nothing to apologize for. Everything I went through brought me to where I am today, you were the one who supported me all these years. Bringing me books, singing when I had nightmares, hugging me every day. You are and always will be my mother, Ibu. I love you - He said smiling, getting a bright smile back. 

\- I love you too, Kecilku - Lilith replied hugging him again. 

  
  
  
  


He didn't know how long they stayed there, they just separated when Magnus' stomach rumbled again, reminding him of his hunger.

They talked until dawn about everything and nothing, went back to their respective rooms almost staggering with sleep. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus opened the door slowly, seeing his fiancé still asleep, now on his back. He carefully ran under the blankets, lying on his Alpha's chest, who instantly hugged him protectively. The Omega knew he was awake. 

  
  
  
  


\- I was talking to my mother ... She already knows about our pup - He commented in a hushed voice, feeling his fiancé draw random lines on his back, under the sweater he was wearing. - She said that we are not that discreet...

\- It's not my fault if I want to protect my Omega and my pup all the time - Alec replied playfully, his voice hoarse with sleep. Magnus laughed lightly and lifted his face to kiss the Alpha's jaw. - I hope you and your mother are okay... - He said, remembering how his heart raced in panic when he saw his matr running towards him, crying copiously, at the grove. He thought something had happened to the baby or Rafael, but he had to remain calm until his Omega managed to explain what had happened. 

\- We are... Sorry I scared you that way earlier - He asked, a little guilty. 

\- No problem, baby - He spoke, kissing the hair of the shorter man, who was almost sleeping on his chest - Sleep, my love ... Tomorrow will be a new day - whispered the Alpha. 

  
  
  
  


And with the husky and melodious voice of his fiancé, Magnus let himself be carried away by the darkness, this time with a lighter and more cheerful heart


	8. Sharing the news Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the second chapter of the day!! ✨🌻
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!!! 
> 
> Hope you like it and feel free to correct the mistakes in the comments section!! 
> 
> \- L

Alec was extremely bored. 

  
  
  
  


When he woke up in the morning, almost with the sun, with his Omega being twelve weeks pregnant, nestled in his arms, Rafael between them, because the boy had had a nightmare so Magnus thought it was best to take him to sleep with them, where he he would be safe, he hoped the day was going to be great. 

  
  
  
  


Well, he was wrong. 

  
  
  
  


He decided to go for a morning run before his mate woke up. Luckily, Jace was already on his feet so his brother joined him. It had been a long time since they had spent the mornings together, as they always did, it was good to talk to his best friend, with nothing to hide, especially to babble about his insecurities towards parenting, since Jace and the others knew that he and Magnus were expecting a pup. 

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  


_ Sitting in his office, Alec signed some documents, wrote some reports and talked to some members of the pack. It was tiring to be a leader but that was what he always dreamed of being, he couldn't be happier with his work, even if it sometimes left him exhausted.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He was in the middle of reading a document that, frankly, was of no importance when he heard three familiar knocks on the door.  _

_ With a brief "come in" he observed his fiancé, wearing one of his sweaters and had a piece of mango in one hand, walking over to where he was, waiting expectantly.  _

_ Alec rolled his eyes but with a small smile on his lips pulled his Omega to sit on his lap. Magnus willingly let himself be embraced by his Alpha.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- How are you? - Alec asked, stroking the shorter man's belly.  _

_ \- Hungry - He replied with his mouth full - And you? Excited to tell our family? I already ordered everyone to come to dinner! - He said, proud of himself.  _

_ \- By the angel kitten, you know that your bossy side drives me crazy - Alec growled in the ear of his Omega, who purred back with a smirk. The Alpha leaned towards him but Magnus moved away.  _

_ \- We can't, my love! - He laughed when he saw the brunette's sulky pout.  _

_ \- And why not? - He asked.  _

_ \- Because you know how we get... - He whispered against his lips - Besides - He jumped up from his "chair" - I just came here to say you have to be ready at seven, I want everything to be perfect - He spoke and left the office without another word, leaving an awed, and a little turned on, Alec behind.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Yeah, he thought, Magnus would be the death of him.  _

  
  
  
  


_ °  _

  
  
  
  


_ Alec could smell the cotton candy scent coming from Magnus, indicating that the Omega was anxious, stirring his engagement ring nervously while looking at the table where all his family members were sitting.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The Alpha put an arm behind his mate's chair and pulled him closer, kissing his temple, smiling when he saw Magnus relax in his embrace. Discreetly, he put his hand on his fiancé's belly, wondering when he would feel the baby kicking…  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- So... Why did Magnus practically make us all have dinner together today? - Luke asked, confused. Max and Isabelle exchanged knowing smirks, Raphael just rolled his eyes, while the others looked equally puzzled.  _

_ \- Well - Alec started, receiving a smile of confirmation from his Omega - Me and my beautiful mate have some news to share with you guys… - He spoke, taking a deep breath.  _

_ \- By the angel! - Simon practically shouted - Are you getting married? - Asked excitedly, making most of the other family members roll their eyes.  _

_ \- Stop being an idiot, Simon. They have been engaged for almost six months - Jace said, hitting the back of the Beta's head.  _

_ \- Speaking of your wedding... We have to continue planning, there is still so much to do - Clary said, being accompanied by Izzy who agreed animatedly.  _

_ \- I think we're going to have to postpone the wedding - Alec murmured, making everyone stop talking at the same time.  _

_ \- But... - Clary started indignantly.  _

_ \- Alexander is right... I want to fit in my tuxedo - Magnus commented, taking advantage that everyone was silent. Maryse and Jocelyn were the first to understand what he was implying, both with tears in their eyes, Luke and Robert were next, smiling when they saw Alec's protective hand on Magnus's stomach. Jace, Clary, Simon, Catarina and Ragnor were still confused.  _

_ \- And why wouldn't you fit in the tuxedo, Mags? - Max asked when he saw the big question on the others' faces, rolling his eyes.  _

_ \- Our pup still has to grow a lot, isn't it love? - Magnus asked while looking at his Alpha, who nodded minimally while watching the realization hit his family. - And one more thing, we are also adopting Rafael - Magnus finished with a huge smile.  _

_ \- BY THE ANGEL! - Catarina shouted, jumping from her chair to embrace the Omega. Everyone followed, getting up and walking towards the couple to congratulate them.  _

_ \- Stop squeezing my pup - Alec growled in frustration at the difficulty his mate was having in breathing when he was hugged by six crying women and a very excited Simon. The Alpha pulled Magnus closer, sinking his nose into the shorter man's neck, snarling at anyone who tried to approach them.  _

_ \- Calm down Alec, we will not harm the baby - Lilith said with a calm voice, her hands trembled, eager to pull her son to him and fill him with pampering.  _

_ \- No! - The Alpha replied slyly, making his Omega laugh at where he was nestled in his chest.  _

_ \- Good luck Mags, you will not have contact with anyone else until the baby is born - Cat said laughing lightly. - If Alec is already protective now, imagine in a few months. Ragnor went crazy when I was carrying our girls - The woman continued, kissing her husband when he gave an indignant growl.  _

_ \- It was not my fault that you were in danger all the time! - Ragnor grunted with a pout on his face.  _

_ \- You wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom alone - Cat rolled her eyes.  _

_ \- For your information there are many ways to get hurt in a bathroom! - The Alpha replied offended.  _

_ \- Like what? Falling in the toilet? - Raphael asked sarcastically, eliciting a giggle from Max and Jace.  _

_ \- Or the bathtub drain swallowing you? - Max continued, high giving Raphael.  _

_ \- Are you done? - Ragnor asked with a sharp look, making the three laugh even more.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Robert slowly approached where they were, shaking Magnus's hand warmly as he pulled his son into a tight hug, whispering 'I'm proud of you, my son' in his ear. Alec felt his eyes fill with tears but he didn't let them fall, well, until he saw that his father was wiping his own tears. The Omega beside him smiled at the scene, hugging his arm, giving all the support he needed without intruding on the moment of the two.  _

  
  
  
  


_ When Robert returned to his seat beside Maryse, Magnus and Alec turned to the discussion that was still taking place between the boys.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Their family was crazy but they wouldn't trade it for anything in that world.  _

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback off_ **

  
  
  
  


Alec smiled at the memory as he ran with his brother, who, despite not admitting, had become extremely protective with his brother-in-law. Almost always following Magnus' footsteps like a stray puppy, checking the Omega every five minutes to see if he needed anything, making him sit so he wouldn't get tired, which usually ended up annoying Magnus, who always claimed he was pregnant and not debilitated but softened whenever the blonde replied that he just wanted to help. 

  
  
  
  


Yes, Alec knew that he must have been paying attention at the meeting he was with his parents and members of several other packs that existed across New York, but he couldn't. 

  
  
  
  


Not when everything they said was completely unnecessary in his opinion, not when even his parents seemed to want to get out of there as soon as possible.

  
  
  
  


Not when he remembered how attractive his Omega was, wearing just one of the Alpha's T-shirts - one of Alec's favorites by the way - to sleep that morning, when he left his room, how the fabric rose slightly, showing the curve of his butt. and toned thighs, a little softer and bigger because of the pregnancy, a little bit of his shoulder was also showing, highlighting his mating bite, his messy black hair without any kind of product, spread by the pillow, falling on his forehead, hiding part of his eyebrow, his face so relaxed, vulnerable, his nose wrinkled when the sun hit his face, adorned by the little freckles that were always hidden by the makeup, the long lashes resting on the naturally pink colored cheeks and, finally, his divine carmine-colored lips, sweet and kissable. 

  
  
  
  


He shifted in his chair to hide his semi-erection, he was still surprised how his fiancé affected him without even being in the same room as him, but who could judge him when he had a lovely and sensual Omega to call his own? 

  
  
  
  


He grunted internally, asking the angels for the meeting to end soon to return to his perfect Omega. 

  
  
  
  


° 

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Magnus was folding some baby clothes he had received from his family, each set was more beautiful than the other. Loren was at his side, along with the other newborns who were now almost six months old. The little girl had her white hair tied with a green bow that matched her dinosaur jumpsuit. Rafael, Madzie and Olivia were jumping around the nursery, being careful not to hurt the kids with their games. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus made himself available to take care of the nursery that day as Jace, Isabelle and even Max had forbidden him to put a foot in the training room, which really frustrated him, he missed training, kicking the punching bag and stretching but it was difficult with three brothers-in-law ultra concerned about their nephew watching like hawks 24/7. 

  
  
  
  


Pff ... As if he didn't take care of himself. He thought, rolling his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


He left his thoughts when one of the babies, Theo, started crying. He quickly picked up a teether and held it in his little hands, the boy's little fangs were starting to grow, making him more grumpy than usual. Luckily his little sister, Thereza, was not so scandalous. 

The boy put the teether in his mouth and started chewing it, laughing at the Omega, his big green eyes meeting the golden ones. 

  
  
  
  


He was so distracted by the baby that he didn't notice a tense Clary entering the nursery until he heard the redhead's voice, telling the older children that Simon was looking for them. Magnus could not say whether the girl was lying or not. 

  
  
  
  


As soon as the children left, the Omega closed the door and started to cry. Magnus placed the babies on the shag rug and went to the girl, pulling her into his arms. 

  
  
  
  


\- Biscuit, what happened? - Asked Magnus, feeling his protective instincts kicking. 

\- Me and Jace ... - He tried to speak through sobs. 

\- Don't tell me you broke up!? He did something to you? Because if he laid a finger on you I swear I will- - He was interrupted by an almost childish giggle from Clary. 

\- That's not it, relax - she said, letting her be pulled over to the nursery's small sofa. 

\- So ... Can you tell me why you are so sad? - He asked, wiping the girl's tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

\- I'm not sad... Just afraid - He confessed, making Magnus even more confused. 

\- Afraid? Of what, dear? He asked slowly. 

\- I think I'm pregnant ... - The redhead whispered, shedding a few more tears. Magnus froze for a moment before smiling even a little. 

\- Congratulations, Biscuit! - He exclaimed excitedly, now he could have someone to be grumpy about because of the pregnancy. - You are not happy? 

\- I am! Very... I'm just afraid of what Jace will think... We never even talked about getting married, imagine having a pup - She said, curling a lock of hair in her fingers. 

\- Well, me and my Alpha also never talked about having a pup, but look at us now - He spoke with a gentle smile - Although Jace irritates me a lot at times, he has a good heart and, believe me when I say, I think he would make a great father - he said confidently, making Clary smile. 

\- I think so too... But now? We are still very young, I don't know if we are prepared - She spoke in a pout. 

\- Should I remind you that I am only three years older than you? - Magnus asked, arching an eyebrow - I am as prepared as you are to be a father but I will do my best to raise this child with all my love, just as I am trying to do with Rafael, besides I have Alec to help me, and only the angels know how grateful I am to have him in my life - He held the redhead's hands - What I'm trying to say is that you're not alone Clary, Alec and I are here, my mother, Isabelle… Heavens, even even Simon ... And Jace will surely love to know that you are pregnant, don't doubt his love, okay? - He put the girl's hair behind her ear, making her smile and nod. 

\- You're right, I needed to babble and I didn't want to talk to Si because he would probably freak me out - Both laughed, the girl was right after all - Thank you so much, I needed this - Embraced the other Omega. 

\- You’re welcome, Biscuit. Whenever you need me, I'll be here - He kissed the girl's forehead before she nodded again and went looking for her boyfriend. 

  
  
  
  


° 

  
  
  
  


Alec almost started to cry with happiness when they announced that the meeting was over and he could finally go home, kiss his eldest son's hair and perhaps make love to his Omega. 

  
  
  
  


He practically ran out of the conference room, luckily no one questioned his haste, they were probably all tired. He thanked the angels that this meeting was at the New York Institute, so he could be close to his family, without leaving the comfort of his home. 

  
  
  
  


He passed the training room where Max and Raphael were battling with staffs, admitting that his little brother had improved a lot since Magnus became his instructor. Her sister was in the next room, trying to find out the cause of the death of one of the pack members who had simply drowned in her own blood three nights before. He still couldn't understand how Izzy had the stomach for it, but she liked what she was doing so it was okay. 

Catarina was in the infirmary with Jocelyn, helping to care for the sick. Ragnor was taking care of Olivia and Madzie while Loren slept in his arms, it was likely that they had just left the nursery.

He knew Simon and Luke were in the library so he didn't have to worry about them; Jace and Clary were nowhere to be seen and he didn't want to know what they were doing at that moment. 

  
  
  
  


He just wanted to find out where his fiancé and son were; it is certain that they have not yet adopted Rafael but were working on the adoption paperwork, trying to speed up the process to officially welcome the boy into the family as soon as possible. 

He didn't have to worry for long because he saw his Omega coming out of the little boy's room, closing the door behind him silently. 

He strode over to Magnus, who smiled when he saw his Alpha approaching. 

  
  
  
  


\- Alexander ... Is everything okay? He was just putting Rafael so he could take his afternoon nap and- - He was interrupted when the Alpha pulled him by the hand, dragging him to their bedroom. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus wanted to ask if his fiancé was okay but he couldn't because the brunette, as soon as he entered the room, pressed him on the door, taking his lips in a sudden, needy and longing kiss. The Omega let himself be carried away by the kiss, dipping his fingers in the brunette's black hair, letting out a surprised gasp when he felt the Alpha lift him off the floor, holding him firmly by the thighs. 

  
  
  
  


Alec took advantage of Magnus' gasp to deepen the kiss, feeling the taste of grape and mint from the lower man's mouth. He walked blindly to the bed, managing to breathe only when Magnus lowered the kisses to his neck, paying special attention to his tattoo. 

  
  
  
  


\- Baby… - He warned with a groan, making Magnus chuckle against his skin, which was certainly already marked. 

  
  
  
  


He felt the mattress hit the back of his knee and let himself fall, Magnus on top of him, taking off his shoes awkwardly as his fiancé slowly unfastened the buttons on his shirt, kissing the skin that was slowly being exposed. The Omega stopped kissing him when he reached the waistband of his pants, playing with the zipper, a question in his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


Alec could only nod, anticipation coursing through his veins, making him very hot. He forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed when Magnus finally took off his pants and boxer briefs at once, placing himself on his knees between his legs. The Alpha could not contain a low growl when he saw those big, shinny golden eyes watching him with lust and love. 

  
  
  
  


The shorter trembled slightly at the sound of his fiance's possessive growl, his inner Omega almost begging to take control, to submit to the Alpha and give him all the pleasure in the world. He could already smell Alec's arousal, mixed with his own scent of his slick, it was thick, sweet and provocative, almost as if he were trying to bring their primal side to the surface. 

  
  
  
  


It was then that Magnus decided, under the intense look of blue eyes full of tenderness and lust, that he did not mind letting his second gender take control, there between four walls, only he and his Alpha, knew he would be safe. 

He stepped away from the brunette, who looked at him confused for a few seconds, to pull out a small wooden box under the bed, handing it over to the Alpha who broke his lips in surprise, it would be comical if his pupils had not expanded and his scent became almost ten times more dense. 

  
  
  
  


\- Are you sure? - Alec asked hoarsely. Magnus noticed that his hands, tightly closed on either side of his torso, were shaking and the muscles in his neck were stiff, he knew that his fiancé was forcing himself not to lose control and his heart warmed with it. 

\- I am... I trust you, I want this - he whispered, leaning down until his cheek rested on Alec's thigh. 

  
  
  
  


The brunette nodded minimally but firmly, opening the wooden box and picking up the item they had kept there since he found out he was an Alpha, at the age of thirteen. A gift passed down from generation to generation. 

  
  
  
  


A beautiful collar. 

  
  
  
  


It was leather with a LW - Lightwood - studded with diamonds and topazes. It was no more than three inches wide but it was perfect. 

  
  
  
  


Everyone knew the symbolic value of a collar, mainly offered by an Alpha. 

The Alpha received the item to keep it as a precious treasure until he met and created a very strong base of trust with the love of his life and possible mate. 

It was a request for acceptance, as a partner and someone you could count on and, above all, let yourself be vulnerable to be cared for and protected. 

  
  
  
  


Alec offered it to his mate when he proposed, Magnus had accepted and put the collar on, it was absolutely perfect on him, but he said he wouldn't wear it all the time, only when he wanted Alec to take control; the Alpha agreed on the spot, even though he knew he would hardly see his Omega wearing his gift. 

  
  
  
  


He took the collar in his hands and placed it on Magnus, who was waiting patiently, with a gentle smile on his face. His breathing became uneven when he saw the diamonds shining as brightly as the eyes of his Omega. 

  
  
  
  


\- Gorgeous - he whispered, stroking Magnus's jaw, who smiled shyly. - I will take care of you, always! - He promised. 

  
  
  
  


And so he did, both that night and every other day that lay ahead. 

It was a promise and he had no intention of breaking it. 


	9. Is something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! 
> 
> I just want to say thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos 🥰🥰🥰 
> 
> Feel free to correct me if there's any mistakes!!! 
> 
> Hope you like it and stay safe 🌻✨

It was already expected that the hormones of Magnus, already being sixteen weeks pregnant, would influence his decisions. As in his clothes, which he spent hours choosing carefully, they practically became a single combination of wide sweatpants and one of Alec's T-shirts, or his cravings for food that he had never liked before, and even bringing a stray cat to the institute. 

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  


_ Magnus was angry, no, furious!  _

  
  
  
  


_ It seemed that everyone forgot that he was one of the best soldiers alive and it was not because his belly was growing that he would stop training. On top of that, they insulted his skills as a parent. He was not an idiot, he would take care of his precious baby. _

  
  
  
  


_ He still didn't quite know how to be a father, his own was a bad example, and he knew he still had a lot to learn about caring for a child, especially a baby. Until that moment he was doing very well with Rafael, who called him Papa for the first time after kissing the boy on the forehead good night - if he cried in the arms of his Alpha that night nobody needed to know - and he felt very protective of their children.  _

  
  
  
  


_ So when someone, especially Alec, starts yelling at him to be more responsible because he was sharing his body with another being… Let's say he didn't take it very well.  _

  
  
  
  


_ It was as if all his insecurities were beginning to take over his entire body. His breath, his heartbeat, the trembling in his legs and the tears in his eyes.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He knew he wasn't perfect, that he was going to make a lot of mistakes... Why didn't anyone see that he was at least trying?  _

_ As a defense mechanism, he ended up closing himself again; his hormones mixing with the screaming Alpha could only result in something bad.  _

  
  
  
  


_ And that's what happened.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Maybe it was the Omega's fault after all, he just wanted to train in peace, relieve at least part of the tension he was feeling through physical activity.  _

_ He was never good at expressing his feelings, it is clear that since he met Alexander it has become easier but not to the point of being able to talk openly about what he was feeling without thinking that he was just being dramatic or that his problems were a burden that nobody besides himself deserved to carry.  _

  
  
  
  


_ With a glove in his hands, he began to punch the punching bag, feeling his muscles contract and relax with each movement, sweat already beginning to make the back of his neck wet and his breathing became heavy.  _

  
  
  
  


_ It was exactly what he needed.  _

  
  
  
  


_ But it seemed that not everyone agreed with him.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He was so focused on his tension, relieving himself with each punch that he didn't hear an extremely angry Alec march in his direction, followed by an equally nervous Jace and Isabelle worried about what her brothers could do in the state they were in.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He didn't like to think about what Alec and Jace had said - or rather shouted - about how he was a regret for both of them and that he would bring a lot of problems for the baby the way he was acting (they didn't say those exactly words but, in his head, it was what he heard).  _

_ He no longer understood the words that came out of the Alphas' mouths, his ear was making a flat hum, probably from the blood that had risen to his head with the anger he was feeling. How dare they say he was going to hurt his baby on purpose? Say that he would be a bad father? Compare him to Asmodeus? _

  
  
  
  


_ No... He refused to believe that... He was not Asmodeus!  _

  
  
  
  


_ In the back of his mind he recognized Isabelle's attempts to calm the two Alphas, but they did not hear her, continuing to scream until the Omega's eyes filled with tears, hugging himself to the harsh reality to which his insecurities were exposed, they were always lurking, just waiting for the moment when he would let his guard down to attack.  _

  
  
  
  


_ His head was aching, his inner Omega cried copiously for causing so many bad feelings in his Alpha. And of course, all of his muscles were tense again in an attempt not to submit to the Alphas.  _

  
  
  
  


_ But if they thought he was going to be quiet and accept the harsh words just like that they were very wrong.  _

  
  
  
  


_ In the short time that they both stopped talking for air, he exploded. It was ugly and highly painful.  _

  
  
  
  


_ At no time he thought that day would end like this, with him running out of the institute while he wiped his tears, ignoring his Alpha who begged for forgiveness, so he would return.  _

  
  
  
  


_ That was how he found himself wandering the streets of New York, trying to get the irritating voice in his head to stop repeating how much of a burden he was - for a mere second, the voice sounded so much like Asmodeus - that just stopped talking when he heard a strange noise coming from an alley, soon followed by a sly meow.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He approached the little kitten that was there, the little ball of fur was curling over itself, trying to shelter itself from the cold it was at that time of year. Without thinking twice, he brought the cat to his arms, which snuggled even more in his warm sweatshirt, and headed towards the institute.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Upon arriving at the institute, he found his mother, his Alpha, Jace and Isabelle waiting for him, sitting on the steps of the staircase leading to the entrance door.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Lilith was the first to see him, running towards him and giving him a tight hug. Magnus tried to hug her back in a way that would not crush the kitten between them.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- I was so worried, you were gone for hours... - The woman said, looking over her son to check if he was hurt or not.  _

_ It was at that moment that Magnus realized that it was already dark, indicating that he had been out most of the day.  _

_ \- Sorry... I just needed to be alone - He said, stroking the kitten in his arms.  _

_ \- Is everything okay, Anakku? - The woman asked, noticing the quick look that the Omega sent Jace and Alec before shaking his head in a 'we'll talk later' sign. - Who is this little one? - She tried to change the subject, turning her attention to the cat.  _

_ \- I found him shivering in the cold, in an alley nearby... - Magnus answered the unspoken question, smiling a little at Izzy, who had approached and nestled beside him.  _

_ \- How cute, he must be starving - Isabelle said as she stroked behind the kitty's ear. - Come on, let's feed him, I'm sure we still have tuna and milk in the kitchen - The brunette continued, dragging the Omega into the institute, both ignoring the guilty looks of Jace and Alec.  _

  
  
  
  


_ °  _

  
  
  
  


_ Alec felt lost, regret seemed to be trying to drown him. _

_ It was not his intention to scream at his Omega, hell, it never was, but seeing that his pup was exposed to danger, even if it was small, made him see red.  _

  
  
  
  


_ And he admitted that his decision to call Jace to help him put some sense into his mate's head was not one of his best ideas.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He always tried to control his impulsive side, to not do things with a hot head, he knew that whenever he couldn't calm down, his nerves took over and his "Alpha mode" was activated.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He just didn't think he would break his promise to never make his fiancé sad, especially when he was carrying a pup and he didn't need that whirlwind of negative feelings coming from his Alpha.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The moment he saw the eyes of his love, his kitten, his baby, filled with tears, he knew it had been too much, he could feel Magnus' insecurities over their mating bite and he never felt so… stupid.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He even tried to go after his Omega when he ran out of the institute but was stopped by Isabelle who was giving him and Jace a disappointed look. The brunette just stood between the two of them and the door and said that Magnus needed some time and, in the meantime, it was for both Alphas to think how stupid they had just been and that if they dared to hurt Magnus or her nephew/niece she would finish them off.  _

  
  
  
  


_ They didn't doubt their sister at all, so they just nodded like two little kids and listened to Isabelle's lecture with their head down.  _

  
  
  
  


_ His despair increased even more as the hours passed, it was already dark and his Omega had not yet returned to the institute. A million bad things could have happened to him and those possibilities were eating him alive.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Lilith and Jace were with him, waiting on the stairs of the institute, Isabelle was leaning against one of the pillars, a little further away from the three, although she seemed to be calm, Alec knew that the brunette was equally concerned.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The Alpha was getting ready to go looking for his Omega when Lilith released a relieved breath and ran to the figure that formed ahead, he didn't need to see to know he was his mate. The smell of honey and blueberry, mixed with the aroma of pepper - indicating that Omega was still upset - hit him, seeming to lift a ton of weight from his shoulders.  _

  
  
  
  


_ But of course the guilt took its place, especially when Magnus, who for some reason had a cat in his arms, walked through him and Jace without even looking at them.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Go talk to him... - Jace said, pulling him out of his thoughts, patting him on the shoulder.  _

_ \- I hurt him so much - Alec said regretful - I don't know if he will forgive me  _

_ \- Hey, of course he will, you are Magnus and Alec, the couple that has been through so many things trying to separate them but that still stay together and love each other more than anything - Jace turned his brother to face each other other - You made a mistake, I made a mistake, but we are human and of course we are not perfect, but the first step you have already taken, recognizing your mistake, now all you have to do is fix the damage, ask for forgiveness... I'm sure Magnus will forgive you, he loves you, when we love we give a second chance... - Jace continued, a shadow of sadness passed over his eyes, which Alec noticed, making him pull the blonde for a hug.  _

_ \- Thank you Jace, you are right. - His voice was muffled by his brother's shoulder - I will do everything to redeem myself with my Omega - He spoke decisively.  _

_ \- That's the spirit! - He replied excitedly - I think I also have a share of guilt in all this... - He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.  _

_ \- Magnus probably already forgave you - He spoke, rolling his eyes with affection, gaining a chuckle from Jace - How are things with Clary? - Asked after a few seconds of silence, watching his brother shrink slightly.  _

_ \- They are better... As I said, when someone loves you they give you a second chance, I know that after what I did I didn't deserve it... - He spoke with a shrug.  _

_ \- Well, you shouldn't have done what you did... But you were scared, in shock and needed to be alone for a while. It's not your fault - Alec said firmly, pleading internally for Jace to believe his words.  _

_ \- Deep down, I know it's not but... I'm still getting there - He shrugged, Alec didn't press him, he could feel the pain and guilt dripping in every word of Jace and it hurt to see him like that but that was a battle that Jace would have to fight alone. - Now go, there is an Omega waiting for you - He spoke with a teasing smile, even if such happiness did not reach his eyes, Alec knew it was progress.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The brunette squeezed Jace's shoulder again, trying to put everything he didn't say in the gesture, 'I'm here if you need to', 'don't do anything that can hurt you' and 'I love you, brother'. Luckily Jace seemed to understand, smiling, genuinely that time, before nodding, letting Alec follow into the institute.  _

  
  
  
  


_ °  _

  
  
  
  


_ The brunette took a heavy step to his bedroom, being able to hear Rafael's childish laugh from the hallway.  _

_ He leaned against the doorframe, watching his Omega lying down, caressing his own belly as he smiled at Rafe, who was playing gently with the kitten on the bed.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Daddy, daddy, look! - Rafael's voice caught his attention, the little boy showed the kitten to his father. Alec smiled at his son, deciding to ignore the tightness in his heart when he saw Magnus's smile fall with his presence.  _

_ \- How beautiful, little one. Have you already chosen a name for it? - Asked to kiss Rafael's hair.  _

_ \- Yes. Chairman Meow! - He replied decidedly.  _

_ \- Wow... It's a beautiful name - He said trying to hold his laugh.  _

_ \- I know. I'll show my room to Chairman - He spoke, holding the kitten in his arms - Bye daddy - Kissed Alec on the cheek - Bye Papa - Another one in Magnus - Bye Blue - Kissed Omega's belly. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Magnus and Alec smiled at the boy's gesture, watching him leave for his room, murmuring something excitedly to the little cat.  _

  
  
  
  


_ An uncomfortable silence settled between them, as if it were an invisible barrier. Alec could only hear the sound of his nails scraping on the bed sheet and the uncertain beat of his heart, he wondered if Magnus could hear it too.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He looked at his fiancé hesitantly, making himself cringe a little, an unconscious act that made his stomach turn in remorse.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- I'm sorry - He fired without hesitation, catching the Omega's attention - The things I said... They were horrible and I don't believe them, I just... When I saw that my baby was exposed to danger, I couldn't think straight, I just… took my fear out on you. I don't know what I'm doing, Mags, every time I think I'm going to screw it up, make a mistake and make my pup hate me... And now... Now I made a mistake with you and I hate myself for it, for screaming with you, making you feel bad, for not going after you the minute you left the institute… I was so worried, I don't know what I would do if- - A painful sob interrupted his sentence, he hadn't noticed they were crying until Magnus came over and wiped his tears, pulling him down so that his head lay on his lap.  _

_ \- I'm not going to lie, Sayang, it hurt to hear you say all that - He felt Alec sink his face into his belly, hugging him awkwardly. - But I understand what you felt, if it were me I would certainly do the same, maybe worse. It's okay to be afraid, I'm scared myself, but we have to talk about it before it all happens again… - He felt the brunette calm down with each word, stroking his black hair with love - Just promise me… When things go crazy, don't push me away - he asked in a whisper. That was a phrase from them, they repeated it whenever they felt vulnerable, it was like a promise.  _

_ \- Okay - he said, getting up from the Omega's lap to kiss him tenderly.  _

_ \- And I forgive you... But you have to forgive me too!?- Magnus asked with a pout but his voice was serious, making Alec smile and nod, leaning in for a kiss again.  _

_ \- So… - He spoke when they separated, still with eyes closed - We have a cat now?  _

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback off_ **

  
  
  
  


Magnus smiled at the memory, that night he had also looked for Jace to apologize to each other, it had been a little embarrassing for both of them but in the end everything worked out. 

A smile broke out on his lips every time he remembered how Alec had filled him with affection after they apologised, his fiancé's puppy eyes never failed to make her heart flutter wildly. 

  
  
  
  


And speaking of him… Even before Alec entered the kitchen he could smell him, he knew what was waiting for him so he didn't even turn around, letting his Alpha hug him from behind as he always did when he found him cooking. 

  
  
  
  


Alec buried his face in his fiancé's neck, caressing his belly with one hand and clutching his hips possessively with the other, leaving wet kisses from his shoulder to behind his ear, smirking when he realized that Omega was shivering and breathing heavily.

He loved how Magnus responded to his touches, especially in the pregnancy that seemed to make his fiancé much more sensitive. 

  
  
  
  


\- Come on, not in the kitchen! - Jace's voice made them laugh. Turning around, they could see the blonde with Rafael on his lap, covering the little boy's eyes with one hand. 

\- Sorry, Trace! - Magnus said irritably, putting out the fire to embrace Rafael in his arms. 

\- Seriously? I thought you had stopped this thing of mistaking my name on purpose - His brother-in-law said with false irritation. 

\- I don't know what you're talking about, Jeremiah - The Omega dismissed the comment, eliciting a chuckle from Rafael, who, with his help, stirred the soup he was preparing with a wooden spoon - Dinner is almost ready - he announced, passing the boy on his lap to Alec when Rafe got tired of helping him with the food. 

He smiled when he saw his Alpha throw Rafael up and catch him in the air again and again, which made the little boy laugh. 

\- Stop, daddy! - The boy screamed while Alec tickled his tummy. - Uncle Jace, help me... - He asked between the laughter. 

\- Uncle Jace to the rescue! - The blonde shouted, making siren noises as he picked Rafael up and ran from Alec around the kitchen table. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus rolled his eyes fondly at the apparently three children, tasting the soup he was making. It needed more pepper and maybe pickles but he knew it was the pregnancy talking so he decided to pull his future husband to try it. 

Alec nodded, groaning at how delicious it was. The lustful look of his Omega did not go unnoticed by him, who pulled the shorter one for a hot kiss. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jace covering Rafael's eyes again as he and the little boy hurried away. 

  
  
  
  


He dropped his hands from his waist to his Omega's thighs, lifting him up and placing him on the counter. Magnus spread his legs for his fiance to settle between them. All this without ending the kiss. 

Alec went on to kiss his fiancé's jaw and neck when the air was needed, pulling him even closer, feeling the Omega cross his legs behind his back, silently begging for more. The Alpha squeezed the lower man's thick thighs, making him whimper quietly. 

They knew that anyone could get in, but at that moment, they didn't care at all. 

  
  
  
  


Until Magnus gasped in surprise, pushing his fiancé away so he could put his hands on his own stomach. The alpha's confused expression turned to one of intense concern when he saw his Omega with tears in his eyes. 

His thoughts were racing, all he could think was that something bad had happened to his pup and Omega. 

  
  
  
  


\- Mags? Are you okay? Are you in any pain? And the baby? What- - He was interrupted when his fiancé pulled him in for a passionate kiss. 

\- Sayang... The baby is kicking - Magnus said with a huge smile, letting some tears fall. Of course, he was already feeling the baby move - like someone was dancing in his stomach - it was some time ago but it was the first time that his pup kicked so hard that other people could feel it too. 

\- What? - Alec's eyes widened, placing his own hands on Omega's bump, caressing him. 

\- Wait a bit - Magnus whispered, placing his hands over Alec's, smiling as he felt his child kicking again, knowing that his fiancé could feel it too. 

\- Wow… Hi Blueberry, it's your daddy here… Hi! - He spoke with the other's belly, in a thin and loving voice, kissing the exposed skin repeatedly receiving a light kick in response to each seal. Magnus smiled at his fiancé, stroking his hair as he spoke to the baby. 

  
  
  
  


He leaned against the wall behind him and tried to relax, he probably wouldn't leave there anytime soon but he never felt so happy to be sitting uncomfortably on the institute's kitchen counter


	10. I don't get jealous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! 
> 
> Sooo, this chapter is pure smut (🔥🔥🔥) so if you don't want to read it you can skip it, it doesn't have great impact on the story, so you're not going to miss anything important, I promise!! 
> 
> And also, thank you all for the lovely comments and all the kudos 💛💛💛
> 
> Feel free to correct me if there's any mistakes!!! 
> 
> Hope you like it and stay safe 🌻🌻
> 
> \- L

It was now the fourth store they entered and had not yet found a crib that met all the 'necessary qualifications' that Magnus imposed when making the list of what to buy for the baby. 

  
  
  
  


While his Omega roamed the maternity section of the store, Alec threw himself on one of the comfortable sofas they had for sale, accompanied by Raphael, Simon and Max who had arms as full of bags as his own. 

  
  
  
  


\- I can't feel my feet - Max whimpered like a child, taking off his sneakers and massaging his ankle. 

\- And I can't feel my arms ... I didn't know that baby clothes weighed so much - Simon complained in the same tone, receiving a roll of eyes from Raphael. 

\- And do not weigh, it is you who do not train as much as you should, preferring to stay tucked in that cell phone - Raphael teased, leaving Simon sulking. 

\- Did you become my mother by any chance? Let me be - Replied the Beta. Alec got up from where he was, not wanting to hear their silly argument, signaling Max to take care of the bags he had dropped on the couch. 

  
  
  
  


He was heading towards the corridor that Magnus had walked when a salesman, an Omega, came in front of him, blocking his path. 

  
  
  
  


\- Do you need something…? - He asked confused, not knowing what to say, and a little uncomfortable with the look that Omega was giving him. A mixture of appreciation, lust and a bit of daring. He knew how to recognize that kind of look but it only had an effect on him when it was in his fiancé's eyes. 

\- I didn't until you arrived ... Tell me what a hot guy like you would be doing here? - The man asked with what appeared to be a seductive voice, which, again, would only have some effect if it were Magnus' voice. He frowned in disgust, wasn't it obvious what he was doing there? Buying furniture since it was literally a furniture store? Either the attendant was dumb or his brain crashed because of desparation - yes, he called it desperation in his head, because it could only be that for a guy to flirt with another who had a huge alliance, and a little too flashy for his taste, on the finger - If Isabelle or Clary were here they would probably stick their heels in Omega's eye. The thought made a little smile escape his lips. The salesman thought that the smile in the Alpha's lips was aimed at him. Ah, how wrong he was! - You know... My shift ends in a few minutes... Maybe later you can take me home... !? - The man continued, running his hand over the Alpha's bicep, squeezing to feel the muscles tensing. 

\- If you didn't notice - He spoke, a little more irritated after all the stranger's groping, showing his alliance - I'm engaged, in a very happy relationship by the way! - He snarled, but the other seemed to find his answer funny, dismissing the comment with a not-so-elegant wave of hand. 

\- Ah, whoever your boyfriend is, I know I'm better... Just let me show you - He tried to get closer but Alec let out a more powerful growl, making him freeze. 

\- You will not open your mouth to talk about my Omega, much less compare yourself to him, do you understand me? I will never betray him, let alone exchange him for a one-night stand! - He spoke between teeth, he was holding himself up so as not to advance in the other's throat. 

  
  
  
  


As if he could feel his discomfort and irritation, Magnus appeared beside him, holding his hand to calm him down. Only the scent of his mate relaxed him, but his instincts were still on the alert in case the other man tried anything against his Omega and pup. 

  
  
  
  


\- Is everything okay here? - Magnus asked, glaring at the other Omega, as if he knew what he had done and said. - May I know what you were talking to my fiancé and father of my pups? - He asked. His voice was calm, as if they were talking about a light day-to-day topic, but his eyes were cold and menacing. Magnus made a point of emphasizing the 's' in the word 'pups', just to provoke the Omega, it had nothing to do with jealousy, no, not even close. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus stopped for a moment to observe the other, he was handsome, had big brown eyes, sandy blond hair and a body that certainly attracted many Alphas, not that he cared, of course. 

\- I was just doing my job, helping a client... - The blonde replied in false innocence but Magnus noticed the wink he sent his Alec, who shifted uncomfortably with all the attention, at his side. 

\- Hm of course... - He raised an eyebrow, turning to his Alpha - I didn't like anything - That was a lie, he was going to look for Alec to say that he had found the perfect crib when he saw that man flirting with his fiancé - I think we better go home… When we get there I'll give you a reward for coming with me on shopping day - He whispered seductively to his mate (but loud enough that the other Omega could hear him), attracting the attention of the Alpha, who pulled him closer with an interested growl. - Well, thanks for your service... - He looked down at the other's name tag - Chad! - He offered a cynical smile to Omega and, without waiting for an answer, walked to where Raphael, Simon and Max were, pulling an Alpha - who was openly staring at the ondulation, slightly exaggerated but no less attractive, of his hip - by the hand. 

  
  
  
  


Nobody dared to break the uncomfortable silence that hung over them when they saw the fire in Magnus' eyes, just exchanged questioning looks with Alec, receiving a shake of head in response, and followed the Omega to the institute, taking all the bags with diapers, pacifiers , clothes, shoes and even a giant box with a baby stroller, without complaining. 

  
  
  
  


When they arrived at the institute, they left all the purchases in the little room that they had set aside especially for the baby, right in front of their suite so they could be very close to their pup. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus and Alec couldn't be happier with the room's decor, the white walls with black, light gray and woody accents. Just wonderful. And it would only be perfect with the crib he had seen in the store, Magnus thought huffing, closing the door behind him before going to his own room, where his Alpha was waiting for him. 

  
  
  
  


° 

  
  
  
  


Alec opens his eyes sleepily upon hearing the heavy - and dramatic - sigh of his Omega, obviously wanting attention but without asking. 

  
  
  
  


\- Everything okay, sweetheart? - He asked with a little smile on his face, he kind of already knew where the conversation would end and was looking forward to it.

\- I found the perfect crib... - Magnus muttered, still leaning against the bedroom door, his head tilted adorably to the side, which always made the Alpha's heart melt

\- And why didn't you buy it? - Asked with false innocence. The Omega shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to squeak in discomfort at how sensitive that area was, a probable symptom of pregnancy, he determined.

\- Well... I had to save you from that shameless Omega - He spoke with a roll of his eyes, trying his best not to show the jealousy he was feeling but Alec could see behind his mask of indifference. - But the crib was so beautiful, Alexander, is the size and color I want and it looked so comfortable with all the pillows, blankets and cushions - He changed the subject quickly, trying to keep his voice steady with his Alpha's slow, predatory approach.

\- Uhum… Are you going to tell me that you weren't jealous at all when you saw that Omega flirting with me? - Alec asked with a knowing smirk, pressing his fiancé even more against the door, resting his weight on his forearm, which was propped close to the shorter's head. Magnus had to restrain himself from letting out a needy whimper. 

\- I don't get jealous! - He exclaimed indignantly, arching an eyebrow. The Alpha laughed nasally and proceeded to kiss his neck. 

\- Okay, so you won't mind if I come back tomorrow, alone, in that store to buy the crib, will you? - He whispered in his ear, right after biting his ear, making Omega grab the shirt he was wearing and pull him closer in a silent request for more. 

\- N-no - Magnus gasped in surprise when he felt his fiance's big, callused hands caress his waist and hips under the sweater he wore. 

\- Great! - Alec smiled, knowing what his exploratory touches were doing to the Omega. He himself was impatient to tear off all of his fiancé's clothes and possess him as many times as they can handle. The thought made him growl softly and put one leg between Magnus's, pressing his thigh into his fiance's throbbing erection, who moaned draggingly, moving his hips in search of more friction - Maybe I'll even find that cute attendant, Chad… - Teased again, testing his luck - he really does have a nice body ... - With that Magnus pushed him back, _hard_ , making him almost trip, if he hadn't had years of training he would surely have lost his balance and fallen. 

\- What? So you were looking at the body of that blondie? - Magnus raised his voice angrily and, he admitted, was a little jealous. 

He raised his hand in silence before the Alpha could respond. 

\- You know what, why don't you go fuck him since he has such a beautiful body? Because from me, the walking whale, you will have nothing! - Snapped, marching to the bathroom and slamming the door, cursing whoever had not put a lock on the door. 

  
  
  
  


Alec smiled at the small explosion of his Omega, it was as if he were in front of an angry kitten. He still wondered how someone could be cute and sexy at the same time. 

He walked slowly to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe to watch his fiancé's silhouette through the frosted glass of the shower. 

He undressed silently, even though he knew Magnus had already felt his presence - because he kept muttering curses under his breath. 

  
  
  
  


\- You are not fat Mags, you are pregnant! - Alec replied on what his Omega said about looking like a whale. Circling his fiancé's waist with his strong arms. He began to kiss Magnus' shoulder and wet neck, who tried not to show how much he wanted the Alpha's touches. 

\- Are you kidding? I'm huge! - He said irritably - I can barely wear pants because of my thighs and butt, I lost all my muscles because someone won't let me train and I'm looking like a bulldog with those fat cheeks - He complained pointing to himself. He admitted that a part of him was insecure with all the changes in his body, he had heard many stories about how some Alphas rejected their Omegas because of their appearances during and after pregnancy, he knew that Alec was not selfish like that, quite the opposite, but the fear was still there. 

That was why he insisted on applying lotion on his belly and thighs to reduce as much stretch marks as possible, even Alexander applied the product on his skin once, his Alpha just didn't know the real reason for so much care. 

\- Unlike Chad - he said, his voice overflowing with jealousy, at this point he no longer cared if he was looking like a jealous crazy Omega. - Who, as you noticed, has a beautiful body. Tall, muscular, tanned. - Listed softly, sadly. 

Alec listened to everything attentively, not believing how an incredible person like Magnus could be so insecure, and at the same time he felt honored that his Omega felt safe to share that side with him. 

He turned the other in his arms so they could face each other. 

\- Do you really think I care about someone else's body when only yours makes me crazy? - Asked hoarsely, moving his hands up and down of his fiancé's back, smiling when he felt him tremble in his arms.

\- Even like this? - Magnus asked, looking at his own naked, wet body. 

\- Baby... You are beautiful in any shape - He gave a low chuckle with the sulky, but more relaxed, pout from his fiancé. 

\- But I'm still fat - Magnus muttered, turning around again, letting the jets of water wet his face and hair even more, not seeing the hungry look his Alpha was giving him. 

\- How many times do I have to say that you are not fat? - Asked rolling his eyes fondly, getting closer until his chest touched the other's back. - Anyway, it's more of you for me to love... - He whispered against his Omega's soft, soapy skin, caressing from the waist to the inside of his mate's thighs. Magnus felt goosebumps all over his body, he was more sensitive than usual, it felt like it was the first time he was touched by Alec, he couldn't contain a sly moan when he felt his Alpha's big erection between his buttocks, already wet by both water and his slick. - You have no idea how much you drive me crazy ... Especially carrying my pup, now no one will have doubts that you are mine - He nibbled his mate's neck, just above his mating bite, one of the most sensitive spots of his Omega. He stroked the lower man's belly with one hand, his heart warming when he felt a light kick from his baby, with the other he gently grabbed his fiancé's throbbing erection, slowly masturbating it, making Magnus arch his back and let out a pleasant gasp. 

\- Just like that… I'm... I'm only yours, Alexander - He spoke through the moans, letting himself be carried away by the touches of his Alpha, who growled possessively, and by the mixture of smells of both. He thrusted in Alec's hand shamelessly, rubbing his ass in his mate's cock seeking more of the immense pleasure that only Alec gave him. He smiled when he heard his fiancé gasp, knowing he was making him feel good too. 

\- By the angel, is your waist made of spring? - The taller one snarled, pulling the Omega even closer, as if it was possible, loving the way Magnus' ass practically swallowed his erection. - So hot... Don't stop, kitten - He whispered against his neck, who had tilted his head to the side to give more space to the wet kisses. 

\- A-Alexander... Please, I need you - Whimpered needy, somehow he had managed to find the strength to turn off the shower, his body seemed to be made of goo and he thought that, if Alec wasn't holding his hips firmly, he would have already fallen to the ground. 

\- Shhh... I'll take care of you, my love - He spoke in a calm voice, he didn't know if it was because he was an Alpha or if it was something in Alec, but it worked, he felt himself relaxing in an instant, giving himself away, body and soul for the love of his life. - Now, I want you to lean on the wall for me- Alec asked in his Alpha voice, knowing he would drive his Omega crazy. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus did as requested, letting his warm forehead rest on the cold tile of the bathroom. He tried to take a deep breath to stop his legs from shaking, but it was all in vain when he felt the warm breath of his fiancé, who had knelt silently, very close to his hole. 

Alec's big hands delightfully grabbed the cheeks of his ass, which had gained a little more fat from the pregnancy - not that Alec seemed to mind, and judging by how tight he was squeezing them, it was just the opposite - and separated them, as well as had done with his legs before kneeling, to get a better view. 

  
  
  
  


\- By the angel, kitten, you're already so wet for me - Alec said, more to himself, with a proud smile on his lips. 

Magnus could feel that he was blushing, he still didn't know how to deal with all the vulnerability that Alec made him feel. But at the same time, his fiancé knew what to do to make him feel beautiful, desirable and even sexy, which he never believed he was - at least not entirely. 

\- Alexander, I swear that if you don't hurry I will- OH MY GOD - His threat was interrupted by the loud groan he let out when he felt his mate's tongue preparing him. 

\- Delicious, I could do this forever... - Alec commented before returning to his task. 

  
  
  
  


Those were the most deliciously torturous minutes of his life, his erection begging for attention but every time he tried to reach it Alec would slap his hand, preventing him from touching himself. 

His Alpha was insistent, he always was, and when he put something on his head, nothing and no one could change his mind, and apparently the goal was to make his Omega a moaning mess, gasps and whimpers, and, oh boy, he was succeeding. 

  
  
  
  


\- So beautiful, my perfect little Omega - Alec murmured as he nibbled the golden skin, leaving red marks on his fiancé's back and thighs, now preparing him with three fingers. - I love you so much. - He got up so he could whisper in his Omega's ear - I love your body, your smile, your soul. I love everything about you, nobody will ever take your place in my heart, make me swoon with just one look. No one will ever fit so perfectly in my embrace, love me the way only you do. And to make any doubts of your beautiful little head disappear, I will always be attracted to you, Mags, always! - Finished, removing his fingers from his fiancé's loose hole so he could turn around. 

\- Promise? - Magnus asked, looking intensely at his sweet Alpha, arms around his neck. 

\- Promise! - He repeated with a passionate smile, letting himself be pulled for a sweet and tender kiss. 

  
  
  
  


As if it were a spark falling on gasoline, the kiss quickly turned hot and overwhelming. Both fighting for dominance in a very pleasant battle. 

Alec pulls his Omega by the thighs, making him wrap his legs around his waist, and takes a few steps until Magnus' back makes contact with the cold wall, making him gasp. He brought his hands up to the shorter man's ass again, squeezing until he left marks. 

  
  
  
  


\- Alpha… I need… - Magnus tried to say through the moans. His fiancé hadn't done much yet, but tears were already forming in his eyes due to excessive stimulation at his tender points. 

\- What do you need? I want to hear you say! - Growled the dark-haired man, scraping his teeth over the collarbone, already full of marks that would probably turn purple, of his Omega, which trembled in his arms. 

\- I need your knot, Alexander - he cried in need as he felt only Alec's pinky in his swollen and loose entrance. 

\- Hold onto my shoulders - he commanded, and instantly Magnus's painted nails dug into his skin as he arranged him on his arms so he could have easier access to his hole. - Good boy! - Praised, receiving a sly, happy purr as an answer. 

\- Ready? - Asked in a whisper, sinking his face into his fiancé's neck to smell his aphrodisiac scent, Magnus just nodded. 

  
  
  
  


The Omega let out a loud, dragged groan, arching his back, as he felt its fiancé's erection widening his entrance further in a long, single thrust, it was the perfect combination of pain and pleasure, which only tripled when he heard his Alpha low grunt right in his ear. 

  
  
  
  


\- Shit - Alec cursed with his jaw clenched - How can you still be so tight? - He asked rhetorically. Magnus let out an amused giggle. 

He tried his best not to move, scared of hurting his Omega, and only the angels knew how difficult it was, so he started to kiss him, distracting him from any pain he might be feeling. 

\- Give me all of you, _Papi_ , I don't want any delicacy! - Magnus whispered in his ear, smirking as he felt his fiancé's arms tighten around his body even more.

  
  
  
  


Alec didn't think twice, he quickly thrusted in his Omega - being careful to not put too much pressure on his fiancé's belly - who was screaming on his shoulder. 

He didn't know if it was Magnus's breathless voice, or the warmth of his body, or the new nickname he had earned that was repeated by his mate over and over like a mantra, or the tightness in his erection, or even all at the same time that made him go crazy and lose control, letting his primal side of Alpha take over. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus didn't know if he wanted everything to stop for him to take a breath or if he wanted more of his Alpha's touches, kisses, moans, growls and thrusts. 

His legs trembled even more when he felt his future husband's full lips on his left nipple, his chest area had been tender and uncomfortable for some time now but the pressure under his skin seemed to ease when Alec sucked his nipple, who was moaning against his skin in delight, making the same with the right one. 

  
  
  
  


They could have stayed there for hours or minutes, they couldn't say because what mattered the least was the passage of time. 

  
  
  
  


The Omega's legs were already aching and the tingling sensation in his belly was already present, indicating that he was close to come, he threw his head back when his Alpha hit his prostate once, twice, three times awkwardly, his vision going white for a moment as he spilled his seed between their bodies. 

It only took a few more thrusts for the Alpha's knot to expand to its maximum size, exploding inside of his Omega. 

  
  
  
  


\- I need to make you jealous more often... - Alec teased, laughing, receiving a weak slap on his shoulder. 

\- Absolutely not, don't even think about it, I'll put a little sign on you to let everyone knows who you belong to - snapped the Omega while stroking the black, sweat-soaked hair of his Alpha, who leaned into the touch like a cat. 

\- Ah you have to admit that this was one of our best love making - The taller man said, massaging the thick thighs of his fiancé, who was still in his arms, to relieve some of his soreness. - By the angel, when you lactated I had to force myself not to come right away... - He whispered hoarsely. 

\- Wait... What are you talking about? - Magnus asked confused, leaning back slightly so he could look into his Alpha's eyes. 

\- When I sucked your nipple, you lactated... - He explained patiently. 

\- MILK !? - He raised his voice, his feline eyes widening. Magnus could feel his cheeks redden with embarrassment. Apparently he was a cow, not a whale, he thought bitterly. 

\- Yeah... Didn't you feel it? - Alec asked confused, finding his fiancé's reaction funny. 

\- Well, I felt a pressure being relieved but I never thought I had... You know - He spoke a little embarrassed - Did you really like it? - He asked from his hiding spot: his Alpha's neck. 

\- It was the hottest thing ever! - he whispered seductively, being pulled in for another passionate kiss. - Let's take a shower and go to bed - He spoke as soon as they separated, something told him that that night was still far from over.


	11. Baby Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there's any mistake, feel free to correct me... 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments!!! ✨🌻
> 
> Hope you like it and stay safe!! 🤗

Contrary to what many believed, although Magnus was serious and a little bit grumpy, he was by no means shy about his body. 

He knew that in addition to being muscular he was also curvy - which, even though he was a man, was a very common trait among the Omegas - which certainly drew the attention of many Alphas, Betas and even other Omegas. 

  
  
  
  


And maybe it was arrogance for some but for him it was just self-confidence, he was not ashamed to show some skin, to have appreciative looks on himself and, he admitted, he loved to provoke other people to just dismiss them when they tried something else. Was he an asshole for doing that? Perhaps. Did he care? Not even a little. 

  
  
  
  


Of course, like everyone else, a small part of his heart longed for someone to treat him more than a piece of meat. Someone who looked at his eyes before his hips, who praised him for his smile and not for his curves, who supported him and didn't judge him for his mannerisms. 

  
  
  
  


Well, such a person would never exist, right?  _ Wrong!  _

  
  
  
  


In fact, this person existed and, by some miracle of the angels that he did not yet understand, he was genuinely interested in him . 

  
  
  
  


That person was Alexander. 

  
  
  
  


A man that, if he wanted, could have anyone throwing themselves at his feet with just one look or one of his smiles. But he chose  _ him _ , among several others in the room, he chose  _ Magnus _ . Not because of his body, or because he was 'hard to get' - something that ended up becoming a kind of challenge among some Alphas and Betas of the institute: whoever managed to get with Magnus would gain respect among many - but for the simple fact that he saw something in Magnus that was worth it. 

  
  
  
  


In the beginning it was not easy, he really believed that someone as charming as Alec could never be interested in someone boring like him, maybe his appearance - that yes, he admitted to having a beautiful body, his face was even acceptable when he was wearing make-up, which he didn't wear often because he was always training, but he never understood what drew so much attention, maybe long eyelashes or prominent cheekbones, he didn't know - was what had attracted the Alpha after all. 

  
  
  
  


He still remembered the day he realized that his theory was very wrong. 

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  


_ The Bane Pack had been living at the New York Institute for almost two months now, it still felt a little strange to be walking the wide corridors, seeing so many different faces and, for the first time, not having Asmodeus on their feet all the time, he even was getting used to the Lightwood routine.  _

  
  
  
  


_ On the other hand, one thing that only got worse over time was this bond between him and Alec that was like a magnet, pulling them close to each other without even realizing it.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He tried to keep his emotions up to date because, as Asmodeus always said, "You can feel what you want, just don't let others know", and he knew that in relation to Alec, he could never hide what he was feeling.  _

_ But the task was more difficult than he imagined, whenever he managed to calm his heart, the Alpha smiled, gave him an intense look, or simply breathed...  _

  
  
  
  


_ However, his insecure side always spoke louder, avoiding the taller one's flirting gaze as much as possible, making him a complete and absolute mess. And it pissed him off so much.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Why couldn't he answer a simple question like "how are you?" without becoming a chaos inside?  _

  
  
  
  


_ He rolled his eyes at himself as he accompanied Raphael, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Clary and a few other members of the pack, who he didn't care enough to memorize their names.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The place they were patrolling on was a little disgusting in his opinion, not ugly, just badly maintained. Perhaps, in the past, it was a good place to stroll, with green grass, adorned by colorful flowers, and a crystalline lake to swim in, but all you could see at that moment was a green lake, the muddy floor that made his boots sink in every step, stepped grass, dead flowers and a tree that seemed to be rotting.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He frowned at the smell of fish and who-knows-what came from the water, trying to scare away the mosquitoes that insisted on landing on his bare arms.  _

_ He was usually not so disgusted with the places he was going to patrol, but his cleaning mania was in full swing, especially being this close to his heat, something he didn't even want to think about at the moment.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He was not sure what they were doing there, they were called because of an anonymous tip about uncontrolled intruders who were making a lot of noise in the countryside, which must have been very loud by the way because the nearest house was almost five blocks from where they were .  _

  
  
  
  


_ He felt his shoulders tense when he heard a branch breaking in the trees as he approached the lake, he tried his best to contain the despair that threatened to overtake his body and turned slowly towards the noise. The others had spread around the place so he was alone in that area.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Just as he moved his hand to his belt, where he had his dagger, a runaway and swift figure attacked him, and when he saw it he was already in the lake, something pulling him down with surprising strength.  _

  
  
  
  


_ His lungs seemed to catch fire, with the passing of seconds his vision grew darker and the movement of his arms and legs became slower and slower. In the back of his mind he recognized the uncomfortable feeling of the claws of what had attacked him, tearing at his skin, from his rib to his ankle, where he dug his nails like a strangling root.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Maybe it was the angels blessing him or the adrenaline rush running through his body, but whatever it was had given him the strength to pull the dagger from his belt and stick it in the creature's head, making the tightness in his ankle lessen enough to be able to get rid of what was holding you back.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He swam to the surface quickly, audibly panting for oxygen, which was a bad decision since he still had water in his lungs.  _

_ He was pulled to the edge of the lake abruptly, where he coughed up the water he had swallowed, he felt someone pat him lightly on the back as he tried to catch all the lost air.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- -gnus… Magnus… Is everything okay? - He heard Alec's sweet and calm voice calling his attention but he couldn't answer because the adrenaline had finally passed, bringing the unbearable pain from where it had been scratched. He cried out in agony as he felt his wet clothes in contact with the wounds.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He didn't think twice, he started to remove his shirt and pants right there, hoping his pain would ease.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- What are you doing? - Raphael asked confused, removing his own jacket to cover his friend. His eyes widened when he saw his friend drenched in both water and blood - By the angel, what the hell happened in that lake?  _

_ \- Something attacked me... It hurts, Raph... - He whimpered with a hint of relief when he finally got rid of his pants, staying only in his underwear, ignoring the appreciative looks on his body.  _

_ \- What attacked you? You killed it? - Jace demanded to know, having his interrogation interrupted by Alec's authoritarian growl.  _

_ \- Enough Jace, what we have to do now is take Magnus to the infirmary and treat those injuries - The Alpha spoke and no one dared to question him.  _

_ \- That doesn't look good... - Izzy said quietly, pointing to the darkened veins that painted the Omega's skin. _

_ \- Whatever attacked you was poisonous, we have to hurry! - Alec said, giving orders for some members of the pack to stay and investigate what that thing was. - I will need to carry you, so it will be faster ... - The Alpha turned to Magnus, his cheeks red and his eyes shy - The Omega could practically feel the effort the man was making to keep his eyes on his face instead of his half-naked body, which made his heart warm. With little hesitation Magnus nodded, adjusting Raphael's jacket and throwing one of his arms around Alec's shoulders, who put one arm under his knees and the other on his back, lifting him without any difficulty.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Although his whole body was aching from the poison of the thing that attacked him, he decided to hold on to the spark of hope that grew more and more in his heart towards Alec and buried his face in the Alpha's neck, feeling safe for the first time. time in a long time. _

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback off_ **

  
  
  
  


He turned slightly to the side, running his fingers over the scar that had formed below his ribs because of that day, staring at his reflection in the mirror while his fiancé slept in the bed behind him. 

  
  
  
  


A smile broke across his lips at the thought that in a short time he could share his memories with his pup - next to Rafael, of course, but the boy was so curious that he already knew almost all the stories he and Alec had to tell. 

  
  
  
  


He let the satin robe slip over his shoulders and fall to the floor, caressing his thirty-six-week-old belly, feeling the baby move under his hands. He tried to ignore the annoying little pain he had been feeling since dawn that day. 

  
  
  
  


He walked to his closet (which was much larger than the other rooms at the institute) to choose the perfect outfit for the occasion that day. 

  
  
  
  


His own  _ baby shower _ . 

  
  
  
  


He was anxious to know how the decor that Isabelle spent so much time organizing had become. 

The party was only for close friends and family and would be right there, in the institute's garden. 

  
  
  
  


The celebration was supposed to have happened a few weeks earlier but the day he woke up with immense pain in his belly, which left him desperate and totally shaken by fear of something happening to his baby. 

  
  
  
  


He remembered looking for Alec in tears in his office. The Alpha tried to be as calm as possible in the face of the situation, trying to calm his Omega while they went to the infirmary to find Dr. Carstairs, but Magnus could hear the dark haired man praying softly, asking that nothing happen to his loves, when he thought no one was listening. 

  
  
  
  


After some examinations, Jem informed them that it was a common case of pregnancy cramps called 'Braxton Hicks contractions' - or the famous false contractions - which was a way for Magnus' body to say that it was already prepared for the birth of its pup, even though it still was a few weeks away from the actual labor. 

  
  
  
  


When they left the infirmary everyone, mainly Magnus, was no longer in a mood to celebrate so they decided to postpone the baby shower. 

  
  
  
  


And the day had finally come. 

  
  
  
  


The excitement was so great that he hummed softly to himself as he decided on the best combination of clothes for the party. 

  
  
  
  


Maybe black pants and a purple blouse?  _ No, they were too tight _ . One of Alec's sweaters?  _ No way! _ Should he wear a shoe with heels?  _ If he wanted to fall, for sure!? _

  
  
  
  


He didn't even realize he was talking out loud until Alec, who was still sprawled on the bed and probably wouldn't be leaving there anytime soon, laughing hoarsely. 

  
  
  
  


\- Is there a problem, sweetheart? - Alec asked with amusement, blinking sleepy eyes. 

\- I don't know what to wear for our baby shower, Sayang. - He said with his hands on his hips, staring at his clothes in the hope that something new would appear. That obviously didn't happen. 

\- Why don't you just wear a shirt and leggings as usual? - The Alpha asked, receiving a horrified look in response. 

\- Alexander, it's going to be a fancy party, in what world do you think leggings are fancy? - Asked indignantly. 

\- I just think you should be comfortable - he shrugged, trying not to laugh at his fiancé's wide eyes.

\- That's not how it works, angel - Magnus said and went back into the closet. - AHÁ, I found the perfect clothes! - He shouted from where he was, returning to the room with a big smile on his face. Alec just shook his head, spreading his arms like an invitation, which was promptly answered, for his Omega to cuddle up to him. 

\- Good morning, Mags - he whispered as he kissed the man's forehead in his arms. 

\- Good afternoon, Sayang - He joked in the same tone, tilting his head to kiss his Alpha's lips. - Love? - He called softly as soon as they parted. 

\- Hmm? - Alec murmured with his still eyes closed, waiting for another kiss.

\- You need to brush your teeth! - The Omega whispered, laughing at the Alpha's indignant look. - Let's get up, I'm going to take a shower and get ready and you better not be late too, and you must wear a nice outfit! - He spoke locking himself in the bathroom. - Oh, and don't you dare look at what clothes I'm going to wear, it's a surprise! - He shouted from inside. Alec just laughed and snuggled back on the bed, dozing for a few more minutes, knowing that Magnus would be a long time away from getting ready. 

  
  
  
  


° 

  
  
  
  


The garden was absolutely beautiful, he couldn't think of a single way to make the place more perfect than it already was. He mentally applauded Izzy for her hard work. 

  
  
  
  


It was almost dark, he felt an indescribable peace when he saw the sunset gleaming against the fairy lights millimetrically scattered on the walls and tables, in his opinion they looked like fireflies. 

  
  
  
  


His sister-in-law was the first to run to embrace him. She was very beautiful with her flowery dress and her hair styled in a braided crown. 

Rafael, who was beside him, greeted his aunt and ran to where Madzie and the other children were. 

  
  
  
  


\- Did you like it? I think I got a little too excited... - Isabelle said, scratching the back of her neck in a nervous gesture. Magnus was still surprised at how much she and Alec looked alike. 

\- Izzy - He held the girl's hands - I loved it, it's more than perfect - He spoke, trying to convey all the sincerity and gratitude he was feeling. The woman smiled with relief and let herself relax. 

\- Everything for my older brother and brother-in-law - He said, receiving a tight hug from Alec, Magnus smiled when he heard the brothers exchanging a 'I love you' softly. - You outdone yourself this time, Mags, where did you buy this jumpsuit? - The brunette asked, pointing to the cream-colored jumpsuit the Omega was wearing. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus was particularly proud of himself that day with the clothes he chose - the jumpsuit and his designer shoes, several necklaces and rings adorning his neck and hands - which perfectly matched his makeup and the strands he had made in his hair. 

Of course, he also made Alec wear a suit with the same color palette, cream pants, white button-down shirt and suspenders for the final touch. 

  
  
  
  


She linked her arm in Isabelle's as they continued to talk, his other hand tightening on Alec's so that Alpha wouldn't leave his side. 

  
  
  
  


They walked for a while, greeting everyone and thanking them for coming, trying to absorb every detail of the decoration that Isabelle had arranged with such affection, until Magnus started to feel some tiredness in his legs. 

Alec left him sitting in a very comfortable rocking chair with Jace, who massaged Omega's feet, while he went to get a drink for them - which was really just strawberry juice without alcohol. 

  
  
  
  


Clary sat next to Magnus, her own belly already quite large under the green dress she wore. Jace kissed the girl's hair and went out to look for his brother.

  
  
  
  


\- You know, I thought the cravings for strange foods in pregnancy were just a myth - The redhead commented placing one of the snacks with what appeared to be jam in her mouth. Magnus laughed, letting the comfortable silence go on for a few more seconds. 

\- How are the babies? - He asked affectionately. Clary smiled and stroked her belly. 

\- Active as always, I think the twins took that restless side of Jace… - She joked and the other agreed. 

\- Speaking of him... How are things between you two? - He asked, making it clear in his voice that she didn't need to answer if she didn't want to. 

\- Better now that we've talked. I understand why he disappeared for a week after I told him I was pregnant, he was scared, I admit that I was too but we didn't know how to say this to each other so we had to walk away - She looked at the blonde, who was talking to Alec, Rafael sitting on his shoulders. - I think if he had stayed, I would have been gone for a while, put my thoughts in place. And all this experience just confirmed that he will be a great father - He finished with a smile on his face. 

\- Of that I have no doubt. The twins are going to have amazing parents - He said, pulling the redhead into a slightly awkward hug because of both bellies. 

  
  
  
  


At that moment Alec, Jace, Max - with Rafael practically stuck to his leg - and Simon approached the two. 

  
  
  
  


\- Don't you think it's time to cut the cake? Max asked with false innocence. Rafael chuckled but agreed with his uncle. 

\- Should we sing while you are cutting the cake? What do we sing in a baby shower after all? - Simon asked, confused by his own thoughts. 

\- I think just some background music is enough Si - Clary said, leaning on Jace to get up. Magnus did the same but with the help of Alec. 

  
  
  
  


They started walking towards the cake and sweets table. 

\- Er... Love? - Magnus called Alec, making everyone in the small group stop - Either I peed my pants or my water just broke! 


	12. Welcome to the world, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> I just want to say that this chapter has some medical inaccuracies, all my knowledge comes from Grey's anatomy, but okay, we're not here for real facts anyway!!! 
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the lovely comments and kudos 😍🌻✨ and sorry for the mistakes!!!!
> 
> Hope you like it and stay safe 💛 
> 
> \- L

  
  
  


Inhale… One, two, three… Exhale. Once again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was what Alec did, repeating the process so many times that he had already lost count, hoping that he would not panic. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He could hear the doctors and nurses at the hospital - and even some paramedics - walking back and forth, the annoying noise of the phone ringing non-stop but no staff available to answer, everyone was too busy, it was driving him crazy. He felt Isabelle squeeze him right hand, with the the left he pinched his knee - a habit he had since he was a little boy - but his eyes were unfocused. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Magnus Bane's family? - The doctor called, taking a few steps towards the group that got up quickly. Alec almost tripped over his own feet and would probably have fallen face first if Izzy hadn't been holding his arm. 

  
  
  
  


\- It's us, he's my fiancé... How... How's he doing? - He asked desperately, ignoring the tears that were streaming down his cheek. 

  
  
  
  


\- We did everything in our power, sir... - He started to say slowly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec never thought that just seven words would make his world come crashing down. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_° Eleven hours earlier °_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Er... Love? - Magnus called Alec, making everyone in the small group stop - Either I peed my pants or my water just broke! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- What? Is the baby coming? Now? - Alec asked alarmed - prenatal panic was real, he concluded - letting his Omega squeeze his hand as much as he wanted. 

  
  
  
  


\- Yes, Sayang... Let's have our pup - He smiled immensely, pulling Alec to rest his forehead against his. 

  
  
  
  


\- I can't wait to see your face - the alpha whispered to his baby, stroking his fiancé's belly. He kissed Magnus tenderly, he could already feel that it would be an unforgettable moment in their lives. - We have to go to the hospital, now! - He spoke when he saw the face of his kitten contorted in pain. 

  
  
  
  


\- We still have some time, Raph go take the bag we prepared, it's in my room. Simon, you drive! The others can meet us later at the hospital - The Omega was giving orders, which were promptly answered, whimpering when he felt a wave of pain in his belly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They walked cautiously but hurriedly to Simon's van. The vehicle was a little old and made a strange noise every time they opened the door, but in general it was well taken care of. Clary had painted the name of the band - Rock Solid Panda - that Simon insisted on having as a teenager on his side. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec placed some pillows and blankets in the back seat, so Magnus would feel as comfortable as possible, wrapped in the aroma of everyone he loved, during the trip. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He smiled as he remembered the nest his fiancé had made in a corner of their room. He remembered seeing his Omega picking up as many blankets, pillows, clothes and even towels as possible to make the nest as perfect and comfortable as possible. His stomach felt like it had a thousand butterflies every time he thought about the safe, warm place Magnus was creating for their baby. It was a pity that he could only watch his Omega shrink amid the pile of fabrics because only with his fiancé's permission he was welcome in the nest, and he really didn't want to know what would happen if he forced his way in. His Omega would probably see him as a threat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Said Omega who slapped himself mentally for not realizing that the uncomfortable pains he had been feeling since that dawn were contractions. 

  
  
  
  


A bad feeling came over his heart, they were planning to have the baby born in three weeks because Jem had said that the baby still had to grow a little more. And Alec, an observer as usual, noticed his apprehension. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Hey... My love, everything is fine, everything will be fine! - He calmed down, kissing his fiancé's soft hair. 

  
  
  
  


\- But the baby wasn't supposed to be born yet, Alexander, it's still premature, what if...?! - He couldn't finish what he was saying, both because of the sob that escaped his lips and because of the pain in his belly, which made him gasp for air and shake the Alpha's hand next to him. 

  
  
  
  


\- Shhh, everything will be fine, the baby is strong and you are too... Soon we will have little Blueberry in our arms - He spoke calmly, smiling when he realized that his words helped his Omega relax a little. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus wasn't completely convinced that everything would work out, the worry in the back of his mind grew bigger and bigger with the passing of the minutes, but he decided to ignore all of his uncertainties for a moment and let himself believe in the words of his fiancé. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He could hear Simon and Raphael shouting through the van window for the cars to drive away because someone was giving birth there when they saw the traffic jam that stretched across numerous blocks - probably caused by an accident - and that they would never reach the hospital like that. 

  
  
  
  


Luckily, the cars gradually made way for them. Simon wasted no time and stomped on the accelerator when he heard the painful hiss coming from the Omega. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec was shaking his leg impatiently, rolling his eyes as he questioned why he had released Jem for a trip - since he had thought that the doctor would only be out of town for ten days and the baby would still be safe in his Omega's womb - thinking that everything would go well, as planned. If Dr. Carstairs were in New York, they would already be in the comfort of the institute's infirmary, where they had already provided all the necessary equipment and materials so that Magnus would not feel as much pain as he was feeling at that moment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they finally arrived at the hospital, Magnus' contractions were much stronger but they knew that the pain would still last for some time. 

  
  
  
  


Alec was the first to get out of the car, running, helping his Omega jump out of the vehicle, circling his waist protectively, snarling at anyone on his way who was not a doctor or nurse. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He could see Isabelle, Max, Lilith, Maryse and Robert parking the car and heading towards where they were. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus let his mother approach, allowing himself to lean in the woman's embrace. The woman stroked his aching back and hummed an Indonesian lullaby that always soothed him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as they entered the doors, in a rather abrupt and very loud way, a nurse was already waiting for them with a wheelchair - blessed be Raphael who called the hospital saying they would be arriving soon - letting the Omega sit on the seat (which had a pillow specially made to accommodate pregnant people ) so that she could take him to a room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Two other nurses prevented anyone other than the pup's parents from entering. The couple thanked the family for coming, receiving cheers, hugs and whistles in response, before being directed to the room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The room was comfortable despite the strong smell of alcohol they used to sterilize the place, the walls were white and there was a huge window - which overlooked a park near the hospital - but at that moment it was covered by blinds. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus lay down on the bed, adjusting it so that he could sit, with the help of the nurse and Alec, letting out a gasp of pain once again. His fiancé was at his side in a second, massaging his lower back gently. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- You're doing great, life. Just breathe! - Alec praised fondly. 

  
  
  
  


\- DON'T TELL ME TO  _ JUST _ BREATHE, YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS A BABY TRYING TO TEAR YOU IN HALF! - Magnus screamed in frustration, whimpering when his pup didn't seem to like his screams and decided to kick his belly, hard. Alec's eyes widened toward his Omega, not knowing how to respond, feeling a little hurt by the harsh words. He looked at the nurse who was checking his fiancé's pulse when she heard a giggle from her. 

  
  
  
  


\- Don't worry, it's the pain talking ... - The woman smiled comfortingly. The Alpha nodded and kissed Magnus' hair, who was looking for his hand again. He tried to calm down and not take the insults his Omega was throwing at him seriously, he knew they would still have long hours ahead of them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


° 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seven long hours passed, the pain increased rapidly and gradually to the point that he thought he would not endure and would pass out, each time the obstetrician entered the room to check his dilation he could feel the relief that the pain would end soon, just to have it saying that there was still eight, seven, six centimeters left for the baby to get through. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Honestly, he was feeling disgusting. His hair, and practically his whole body, was dripping with sweat, and his face was filled with tears, but still Alec sank his nose into his neck to smell it, kissing his skin from time to time, as if he couldn't stop touching him, whispering small praises in his ear, making him drink water so as not to get dehydrated. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He couldn't ask for a better mate. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


° 

  
  
  
  


Alec almost cried with relief when the doctor said that Magnus was ready to start pushing the baby. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They were quickly moved to another room, where two doctors were already waiting, an obstetrician and another who would check the vital signs of his Omega all the time, and a few other helpers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They gave him gloves and sterile clothing so that he could enter with his fiancé, hold his hand and even, if he wanted, cut the umbilical cord of his Blueberry. 

  
  
  
  


He couldn't wait to call his baby by their name and not by the nickname they had invented. 

  
  
  
  


He and Magnus had decided to know the sex of the pup at the time he or she was born but they knew what name they wanted, whether it was a boy or a girl. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His heart was beating so fast it looked like it was going to explode, he could barely feel his hand so hard that his fiance was squeezing it. His Alpha side snarled - okay, whined - seeing his Omega in so much pain but knowing he couldn't do anything. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It felt like hours had passed before Magnus's screams and tears were replaced by those of his pup, who was screaming from the top of their lungs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Congratulations, papas, you have a beautiful little girl! - The Obstetrician spoke with a smile - or at least it seemed that he was smiling by the little lines that formed in the corner of his eyes since his mouth and nose were hidden by a mask. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A nurse wiped just the little face of the newborn and placed it close to Magnus's head, who even with deep dark circles, cheeks paler than normal and the hair stuck to his forehead, was the most beautiful person in Alec's eyes and the Alpha could have sworn that his Omega's smile shone brighter than the sun when, carefully, he brought his fingers up to their daughter's cheek, making a light caress on her, who when feeling the presence of her father, calmed down on the spot . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- She's perfect - Alec said, counting all the little toes and fingers of his little princess. - Thank you my love! I love you so much - He kissed the forehead of his fiancé, who purred against his neck, exhausted but happier than ever. Alec couldn't contain his tears when his daughter squeezed his finger with her little hand and opened her eyes - as blue as his own - and looked in his direction before closing them again with a yawn. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They stayed a few more minutes in that love bubble, until the nurse came over to take the baby, so that she could be cleaned and placed in a neonatal incubator since she was premature. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus let out a whimper when his pup came out of sight. Omegas were very sensitive after giving birth, wanting to protect their children from everything and everyone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec was so distracted watching the nurses and a doctor cleaning and checking on his daughter that he didn't notice the tightness Magnus had in his hand start to relax and the Omega at his side passed out until the doctor announced in alarm: 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Vital signs falling! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the same moment the doctors took action, looking for the possible cause of the problem. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- What is happening? Mags? - Alec asked desperately, holding his fiancé's pale face in his hands. 

  
  
  
  


\- Sir? You have to get out of here so the doctors can do their job... - A nurse, Beta, said pulling him by the arm. 

  
  
  
  


\- No, I'm not leaving him! - He growled loudly but didn't get the reaction he expected. The nurse just tugged at him again. 

  
  
  
  


\- Believe me, you will only get in the way if you stay... - The Beta tried again and, seeing that the Alpha, although reluctant, gave in, started to pull him out towards the waiting room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There he found his whole family. The smile of everyone became concerned when they saw the Alpha's desolate state. 

  
  
  
  


After explaining everything that happened, he sat down. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All he had left was to wait. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_° Now °_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Mr. Bane had complications from his surgery - the doctor continued. 

  
  
  
  


\- What kind of complications? - Lilith asked coldly. Alec knew that the woman was activating all of her defense mechanisms to keep from collapsing like him.

  
  
  
  


\- He had a hemorrhage and lost most of the blood we were doing the transfusion. Luckily we were able to solve the problem quickly. He is alive but is still at risk but it seems that if he gets past those first 48 hours, he will survive. - Finished calmly. Lilith sat down again, her eyes filled with tears. Catarina and Ragnor were still discussing something with the doctor but Alec stopped listening after  _ 'still at risk' _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At no time did he even imagine a future without Magnus in it and, at that moment, the possibility of all his dreams - of a house, several children running around and growing old with his mate - being crushed right in front of his eyes... It was too much. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His mind returned to Magnus' smiles, his voice when he sang for Rafael to sleep, his body moving with immense ease every time he trained, his feline eyes shining when he saw his daughter for the first time and then... All he could see was blood, a lifeless body and a grave with dead flowers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His hands were shaking and the air did not pass through his throat. When did he stop breathing? Why did his lungs seem to burn and his vision get darker and darker? Why wasn't Magnus there with him? Holding him, saying that everything would be okay?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-  _ Alec _ ... Alec, dear. Are you listening to me? - Maryse tried to get his attention. He could feel his mother's warm hands on his cheeks, bringing him back to reality. - You're having a panic attack. Take a deep breath for me - The woman said in a voice as calm as possible - I know it hurts, corazón, but you have to try, for Magnus, for your baby - That seemed to motivate the Alpha, making him follow her commands. Breathing and exhaling several times until he calmed down. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After managing to stop his lungs from burning, he took some water to wet his dry throat and went to the nursery wing. Izzy followed, the woman said nothing, just offered the moral support he needed and, if he wanted to talk, she would be there. Just like she always was. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They walked silently until they stopped in front of a glass that could see all the babies inside the nursery. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Where is she? - Izzy asked softly. A small smile broke out on Alec's lips as he pointed to a small baby in the corner who was sleeping peacefully in the incubator. - Wow big brother, she is beautiful! 

  
  
  
  


\- I'm scared Iz… I don't know if I can do this alone! - He confessed in a whisper after a few seconds in silence. 

  
  
  
  


\- Hey, Magnus is strong. We won't get rid of him that easily - The brunette said determinedly, holding her brother by the shoulders - Don't underestimate him. And you are also strong Alec, the best father Rafael and this little girl here could have - He pulled the eldest into a tight hug - And anyway, you will never be alone - Finished, his voice came out a little muffled by the shirt that Alec wore. The Alpha kissed the top of his sister's head and looked at his daughter with just one thought: 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Welcome to the world, Anna Majorie Lightwood-Bane _


	13. The wedding Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! 👋🏻🌻
> 
> This is the final chapter (that I divided in three parts because is super long) of this beautiful fic that I loved to write and translate!!! 
> 
> Hope you like it and thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos ✨💛 and stay safe 🌻
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes!! 
> 
> \- L

**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  


_ Alec could feel the fluffy grass caressing his bare feet as he ran after a laughing Rafael across the grove. The boy had his arms open and was making airplane noises with his mouth while Alec was doing the same, surrounding the checkered towel on which Magnus was sitting with Anna on his lap.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The little girl, dressed in a yellow blouse under the red baby overall, grew beautifully every day before their eyes. Her dark brown hair, almost black, was longer - tied at the top of her head with a shiny bow - and her big blue eyes shone more than anything.  _

_ But Anna, now two years old, was not the only one who was aging too fast for her drooling parents. Rafael was another, with admirable intelligence for a little boy of just five years old. The boy helped to take care of his little sister with pleasure, always including her in his games but being careful so that she did not get hurt - and even if that happened, he was the first to help her - as if he were a knight in shining armor, ready to save the damsel in distress.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The Alpha threw himself next to his fiancé when he managed to catch Rafael to make the boy eat something. Magnus looked up from where he was trying, and failing miserably, to keep Anna from spilling yogurt on her clothes and winked at the taller one.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The light reflected in Magnus's feline eyes, leaving them almost as golden as the sun but Alec wouldn't dare compare his Omega to the sun. No, he would compare it with the moon, because yes, the sun was magnificent, bright and brought light to everyone, but also, if you looked at it for a long time your eyes would start to burn... But the moon was as majestic as the sun, shining even on the darkest nights, sometimes covered by clouds but it didn't matter what stage it was in, and even if the sun itself was overshadowing it, it would always be there to bring light to the darkness, which even the sun couldn't do.  _

  
  
  
  


_ And then, Magnus smiled when he realized he was being stared at. It wasn't a big smile, let alone showing his teeth, but it was warm, sincere and Alec could feel the happiness radiating from his Omega as he leaned over to seal his lips in a tender kiss.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Yes, Alexander Gideon Lightwood was looking forward to calling Magnus Bane his husband. _

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback off_ **

  
  
  
  


The insistent sound of knocking on the door made him wake up, letting the dream-like memory escape his mind. 

  
  
  
  


Like every morning, he felt around the other side of the double bed looking for a familiar body to snuggle up and go back to sleep but he was disappointed because all he managed to find was cold sheets. 

He grunted in frustration and propped himself up on his elbows, still with his eyes closed, choosing to ignore for a few more seconds who was trying to enter his room, slapping himself mentally for leaving the curtains open the night before. 

  
  
  
  


When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he did was look to the side, where Anna slept peacefully in her crib, not looking the least bit bothered by the noise at the door, she was probably tired of having woken up several times in the morning because she was too excited. He smiled slightly as he stroked his daughter's straight hair. 

  
  
  
  


He turned to know what time it was. It wasn't even nine in the morning. Why were they waking him up so early when it was his day off? 

  
  
  
  


Suddenly his eyes widened, a rush of adrenaline and excitement with a hint of panic made him jump out of bed. 

  
  
  
  


It was his wedding day. 

  
  
  
  


He put on sweatpants awkwardly as he ran to open the door, where the knocking had become impatient and even a little irritated. 

He found Rafael on the other side, with his little face contorted in a pout, his arms crossed over his chest and the dark curls falling in his almond-shaped eyes. 

  
  
  
  


\- Daddy! Why didn't you open it sooner? - His son asked, marching into the room and climbing, with a little difficulty, on his father's unmade bed. 

\- Good morning to you too, Rafe. And I didn't open it because I was sleeping! - He replied, trying to control himself not to laugh at his five-year-old son rolling his eyes like an adult. Magnus always said that this was a trait Rafael drew from Alec. 

\- You are too lazy, Daddy - Rafael commented with a shake of his head. 

\- Look who's talking, you're still in pajamas too - He replied with his hands on his hips, approaching the bed to tickle the boy. 

  
  
  
  


Rafael's high-pitched screams and scandalous laughter could be heard throughout the wing of the institute's rooms. Luckily, Anna was a heavy sleeper and didn't even move with the noise. 

  
  
  
  


Jace appeared a few minutes later with Maryse, who was bringing a tray with breakfast to the older Alpha, smiling affectionately when she saw her grandson nestled on his father's back, who was lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed. 

  
  
  
  


\- Good morning Bro, ready to be tied up forever? - The blonde asked with amusement. 

\- Are you going to be "tired up" Daddy? Forever? - Rafael asked with wide eyes, worried about his father. 

\- It's tied up, little one - Corrected tenderly - And no, they won't tie me up, ignore your uncle, he's just being silly - Alec said, adjusting the boy in his lap so he could eat his breakfast - that had a variety of options like fruit salad, toast with jam, bread with butter, black and strong coffee and orange juice; he decided to start with the toast - while casting a sharp look at his brother, who was shamelessly stealing a strawberry from his bowl. 

\- How are you feeling? Slept well? - Maryse asked, sitting in a comfortable armchair in her room. 

\- I'm a little nervous - He said after taking the juice in one gulp - And you know I can't sleep well without Magnus with me - He spoke sulkily. 

  
  
  
  


He had been cranky since the day before when Izzy and Clary forbade him and his Omega to see each other the day before the wedding, something about a stupid tradition to bring luck, which he didn't understand but didn't like at all. 

  
  
  
  


\- I know you miss him, corazón, but think that soon you will see each other, but this time at the altar - Maryse said, leaning over to fix Alec's hair that had fallen in his eyes. - And he is as nervous as you - Playfully ended. 

For some reason, knowing that his fiancé was nervous too relieved him, perhaps because he realized he wasn't the only one ready to panic. 

  
  
  
  


The conversation was interrupted when Clary entered without even knocking on the door, which she learned from Izzy. Alec rolled his eyes at the redhead, who was four months pregnant again, but the gesture carried only fondness. 

  
  
  
  


If it had been a few years ago, Alec would probably have yelled at the girl just because she was in his room and she would probably yell back. Really, in the beginning, they did not like each other but when the Alpha realized that she wouldn’t leave so soon he started to put up with her, even though she was irritating and careless. But after overcoming his crush on Jace, he started to see her as another little sister. 

  
  
  
  


\- Ah, I'm tired - The redhead complained, bringing him out of his thoughts, sitting in the chair where Maryse was, but who left when seeing the pregnant woman with swollen feet, and put her feet on the bed so that Alec could massage them. - Your fiancé is crazy, Alec! 

\- Good morning to you too, Clary - The Alpha replied sarcastically. - Where are the twins? 

\- Amelia is with Robert and Anthony with Madzie and Catarina - He replied, stroking his own stomach. 

\- Can I go play with 'Mazie', Daddy? - Rafael asked with his best puppy eyes. 

\- Okay, but you have to change your clothes and brush your teeth first - He spoke softly, casting a questioning look at his mother, silently asking her to accompany the little boy. She nodded and held out her hand to Rafael. 

\- Come on, I'll help you - she said and the boy kissed Clary, Jace and his father on the cheek before taking his grandmother's hand and leaving, almost dragging her, to his room. 

\- Now tell me, what is my fiancé doing? Alec asked with an involuntary smile, getting up to brush his teeth and shave.

\- Let's just say he made one or two employees cry... - Clary commented, snuggling up to Jace, who hugged her affectionately. 

  
  
  
  


Alec rolled his eyes at the redhead's comment and stuck his head out of the bathroom, still with shaving cream all over his jaw and part of his neck. 

  
  
  
  


\- It can't be that bad… - He dismissed Clary's drama, closing the door again to finish shaving. 

  
  
  
  


° 

  
  
  
  


\- I ALREADY TOLD YOU, THAT LIGHT MUST BE ON THE LEFT AND NOT ON THE RIGHT! AND WHO WAS THE INCOMPETENT THAT BROUGHT TULIPS INSTEAD OF LISIANTHUS? - He shouted for what seemed like the thousandth time since he woke up, making a man carrying the tulips in a box take a few steps back and disappear with the flowers. 

\- Anakku, don't you think you're being a little rude to the employees? - Lilith asked carefully, stroking the arms of her son, who was still in his robe and slippers, to calm him down. 

\- Of course not, mom! - The Omega snorted - Alexander and Isabelle are allergic to tulips and, apparently, SOME IDIOT MUST BE WANTING TO KILL MY FIANCÉ AND MY SISTER-IN-LAW ON MY WEDDING DAY! - Snarled and a few more employees flinched. 

\- Okay, dear, let Isabelle take care of the finishing touches, you need to relax, a good bath can help - Lilith argued already dragging her son to the room where they specially prepared for him. 

  
  
  
  


The room wasn’t as big as his own, and it didn’t smell like them either - which, from the moment he stepped there, he hated and told Isabelle to steal a few of Alec's T-shirts to spread around the place - fluffy pillows and even an armchair facing the window to enjoy the view facing the institute's garden. 

  
  
  
  


It would be a lie to say that he did not sleep well because, with so many treats they were doing for him - massage, shopping day and even a spa at home - he felt exhausted and as soon as he was tucked in bed he simply fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  


\- Go take a shower, I promise I'll take care of everything to make your day more than perfect - Her mother said, kissing her pup's forehead with affection.

\- Mother... Before you go, I wanted to talk to you - He started a little nervous, playing with his fingers. 

\- You know you can tell me anything, don't you? - She said comfortingly but her apprehensive tone did not go unnoticed by the Omega. 

\- I... I invited Dad to the wedding - He spoke softly, watching his mother tensing before taking a deep breath and holding his hands. 

\- It's okay, honey, you have every right to want and have your father here - She said calmly as she stroked Magnus's cheek. 

\- I just don't want things to get tense and much less bother you with his presence - He said with a minimal smile.  _ 'Asmodeus' _ was a delicate topic between Magnus and his mother, the Omega knew that, although the woman herself expelled him from the institute, she was still upset when his name appeared in the conversation but, like it or not, Magnus still loved his father and he believed that the eldest loved him too, even in his controlling and manipulative way. 

\- Anakku, today is your day and Alec's and it is with yourselves that you should be concerned and not with me. - The woman argued smiling - But don't worry, I'm sure Asmodeus and I can be at least civilized, our separation was troubled but I believe that we still have a huge affection for each other, even if it is a little difficult to show - It ended with a heavy sigh. 

\- You're right... I just want everyone to be as happy as me and my fiancé on this very special day - He commented, biting his bottom lip to keep from smiling too widely. 

\- That, my son, is impossible. Only you will experience such happiness - She spoke in a choked voice, her eyes shining with tears of joy. 

  
  
  
  


Lilith saw her boy grow up cold, strong and lonely. She knew that, beneath the expressionless mask that Magnus wore daily, he was insecure, believing that he would not find anyone who loved him completely. 

She always heard her son crying silently in his room when Asmodeus, and even herself, gave him a disinterested look when he went to show something he did, that filled him with pride, like hitting a dagger in the center of the target, just to get a  _ 'just now did you get it? You should train more to make up for this delay!' _ as an answer, and every time, she ignored it and left him crying alone. 

  
  
  
  


Until one day he stopped crying, stopped seeking approval for small victories knowing that he would only be recognized when he did something big and innovative, stopped feeling anything that was not disappointing in himself, forcing himself to train more and be the perfect son that his parents always wanted, even if it was impossible. 

Lilith saw all the walls, one by one, being created around her son's heart but she also saw them being knocked down when Alec appeared. 

  
  
  
  


With his sweet, cautious and protective way, the Alpha was getting closer and closer to his son, warming his cold heart, making him feel what he had never felt before. And all of this had been making Lilith more and more terrified, not because Alec was entering Magnus's life but because of the possibilities that maybe he would, one day, get out of it. 

  
  
  
  


The woman knew that Alec's love would be Magnus's greatest asset but it could also be his undoing. 

And she noticed the different look of the Alpha, realized how enchanted he was by the Omega, with his beauty, his determined and innocent look, his rare smiles that could brighten up the whole room. 

The way that her boy, who transformed himself from a cheerful and spontaneous creature to a machine without any emotions, was handing his fragile heart, cracked by life, on a silver platter to Alec, a practically unknown Alpha, was incredible to see. 

  
  
  
  


Lilith could only pray that Alexander Lightwood would not break her pup's heart. 

  
  
  
  


And there they were, almost five years later and they were getting married, they had two wonderful kids, the dream of any grandmother, and they were building a life together. The Alpha couldn't be happier. 

  
  
  
  


\- Mother, stop crying, you're going to make me cry too - Magnus spoke with amusement, wiping his own tears. The woman left her thoughts and wiped her face, thanking Isabelle mentally for lending her her waterproof eyelash mask. 

\- Okay, okay. Today only tears of happiness are allowed! - Exclaimed smiling. Magnus nodded. - Now go take a shower, do not forget that later we will paint your nails - She warned giving her son a last hug and leaving to look for her grandchildren and ensure that everything was going as planned. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus watched his mother close the bedroom door silently before taking a deep breath and going to prepare the bathtub for a relaxing bath. 

  
  
  
  


As he waited for the warm water to fill the bathtub, he unhurriedly removed the pajamas he was still wearing, exposing every bit of his body slowly to the large mirror in front of him. 

He ran his hand over his belly where he had stretch marks due to pregnancy, not that he cared, he learned to love them over time, and the small, almost invisible scar that marked one of the best and worst moments of his life, the day where Anna came into the world but also the day he barely survived to see her grow up. 

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  


_ It was all so... silent.  _

  
  
  
  


_ There were no worries, problems or suicide missions that he faced almost every day.  _

  
  
  
  


_ It was good, peaceful. And the best thing is that he didn't feel any of the pain he was feeling a few minutes - or was it hours? - ago in the back, he no longer felt the blood drain from his body, drop by drop, the tiredness and weakness did not exist there either.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Just him and his thoughts.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Only at the same time that all the pain was gone, the feeling of emptiness in his chest grew rapidly, growing stronger. He missed something, or someone. _

  
  
  
  


_ But who or what could it be? Why was his thoughts so cloudy? He could hear someone, he dared to say that the sound of his voice was familiar, calling to him, begging to open his eyes and come back, but who was it? Why did he sound so shaken? What was so cruel that could have happened to that person being so agonized?  _

  
  
  
  


_ And why the hell couldn't he remember anything?  _

  
  
  
  


_ For a moment he was tempted to just open his eyes and know what was going on, he was always curious after all, but he decided it was better not to. Why face a world that seemed to be so sad when it was so comfortable there, so light as never before?  _

  
  
  
  


_ It was like walking through the clouds, without any responsibility, without disappointments and dashed hopes. There, nobody could tell him what to do and how to do it, he had no expectations on his shoulders and no painful words. It could be the perfect place.  _

  
  
  
  


_ But, again, he was alone. In the back of his mind he could hear the echo of a lonely child's wail. The image of a boy lying on a bed, crying until sleep took him to the dreamland, appeared in front of him but it dissipated when he got close enough to touch it.  _

  
  
  
  


_ It even felt like a memory. His memory.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He shook his head vehemently, rubbing his eyes. Was really him in that bed? So sad? Where were his parents? Why didn't anyone support him? He was just a child...  _

  
  
  
  


_ Another memory appeared, a little further away from where he was, it was the same boy in the bed but he was older, maybe thirteen or fourteen, his young face contorted in panic and pain, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wondered what had happened to him until he realized that the boy's pants were wet with slick.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He had introduced himself as an Omega.  _

  
  
  
  


_ And then the image was gone, followed by another.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The same boy, even older than before, with an empty gaze, whoever looked at him might think he just didn't care about anything but Magnus could see the dark shadow in his eyes that got a little clearer, more honest, when another boy who looked to be the same age, with pale skin, sharp canines and curly hair, sat down beside him. They did not look at each other for even a moment, much less talked, just enjoying each other's presence.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Magnus felt the boy's sadness subside before the next memory took its place.  _

  
  
  
  


_ And so on, followed the most important moments of that boy's life - or could he say of himself? - tracing his entire trajectory, observing each feeling of loneliness, sadness and guilt being replaced by happiness, pride and love.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Perhaps the world was not so cruel after all.  _

  
  
  
  


_ A little cry made him startle. Another little boy ran past him, a big smile on his face to throw himself into his father's arms. Wait a minute... It was him with the little boy on his lap, both laughing as if nothing could ruin such happiness.  _

_ And then the older man looked up from where he was tickling the boy and smiled in his direction.  _

  
  
  
  


_ He tilted his head to the side in confusion until he turned back, feeling himself melting at the scene.  _

  
  
  
  


_ It was another man, with black hair and the brightest blue eyes going towards the other two. In his arms was a baby, a beautiful little princess, sleeping peacefully. She didn't seem to be more than six months old.  _

_ The man sat next to the other two, laughing at something the little boy said as he rocked the girl in his lap before the four disappeared just like the other images.  _

  
  
  
  


_ That family was so beautiful. His family.  _

_ And even if what he saw had not yet happened, he would do anything to make that scene a true memory.  _

  
  
  
  


_ And so, he decided to go back and open his eyes, facing the bright blue eyes he loved so much. _

  
  
  
  


**_Flashback off_ **

  
  
  
  


Magnus smiled at the memory, wiping away the tears that insisted on falling, and went into the bathtub, which was almost overflowing with water, and tried to relax, it was his wedding day after all.


	14. The wedding Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Hope you're all safe and well 💛 
> 
> Soo, this chapter have smut so I'm going to let you know when it starts and finishes in case you want to skip that part!!! 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos ✨🤗
> 
> Hope you like it and sorry for the mistakes!! 
> 
> \- L

\- Magnus... The day I met you I knew that you would be the most important person in my life. Our trajectory so far has been full of obstacles but we have always managed to find our way back to each other. You showed me that... you showed me that... What did he show me? - Alec asked with a frown, opening his eyes to face his siblings who slapped their own foreheads in frustration. 

  
  
  
  


\- I can't believe that you left to write your vows three hours before the ceremony, you were supposed to be totally ready at this point - Isabelle stamped her foot on the floor, which was a funny scene to see because the girl had several clips - or whatever those things were - in her hair to make it curly, but she still managed to be intimidating. 

  
  
  
  


\- Why don't you improvise right away? - Jace asked, getting a sharp look from his sister. 

  
  
  
  


\- You know that Alec becomes a mess around handsome men or when talking about feelings, especially in public. Bringing the two together is the recipe for disaster if he doesn't prepare himself at least a few days before, which he didn't do - The brunette growled, pointing at Alec while facing Jace. 

  
  
  
  


\- Hey! - Protested the eldest with a pout on his face. 

  
  
  
  


\- Sorry big brother, but it's true - She said stroking her older brother's damp hair. 

  
  
  
  


\- Perhaps, if you imagine it is just you and Magnus, with no one else around, it will be easier for you to declare yourself - Jace commented, shrugging. 

  
  
  
  


\- For the first time, and enjoy this, I'll have to agree with Jace - Isabelle said, a little defeated by having to admit that the blonde man, who was looking at her with a superior smile on his face, was right. - Just think of the moment when you knew you loved him - The girl suggested with a little smile on her face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, remembering one of the happiest days of his life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ The taller man was pulling Magnus' hands, who had a blindfold on his eyes - something that was difficult to get him to put on but in the end his plan had worked - walking backwards to where he wanted to go, taking care not to trip or make the Omega fall.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He was extremely nervous because, in addition to being his first official date - since they had already gone out to dinner at Jade Wolf several times but they had never labeled them as real dates - with the most beautiful Omega he had seen in his entire life, it was the first time he brought someone into the grove, his special place.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Whenever he went to the grove, it was because he wanted to spend some time alone, to forget the problems and obligations that weighed on his shoulders, but in his heart, he always wanted to take the person he loved to just relax and spend time together.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Because that was it, he loved Magnus.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Even though it was too early for most people, even though they were able to see all the internal demons in the Omega's feline eyes, even though they knew they would still have many obstacles ahead.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ It was funny how every time Magnus got close his skin seemed to warm up and the Alpha inside him just wanted to protect and love the Omega, how his heart jumped and his stomach seemed to explode in fireworks.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ All he wanted to see most was the cute smile of the love of his life, to see his eyes sparkle every time he discovered something new and the pride in his voice when something he did with such dedication worked.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ And for these reasons he decided to show a part of himself that no one knew.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Are we there yet? - Magnus asked softly when Alec took him by the shoulders to stop him. The Alpha knew that he was trying to hear and smell something that would reveal where they were. He smiled when the Omega wrinkled his nose when he didn't recognize the environment.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Yes, you can take off the blindfold - he replied, noting that the nervousness in his voice made the shorter one hesitate for a few seconds before removing the piece of fabric that covered his eyes.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Magnus gasped in wonder, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to absorb every detail of the beautiful grove where Alec had brought him.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

_ Alec smiled with the childish way of the Omega pacing from side to side, feeling the sun's rays warming his skin, the grass between his fingers and the smell of a rose bush nearby.  _

  
  
  
  


_ While letting Magnus explore the place, he put the backpack he had brought on the floor and started to arrange a simple picnic for them. It wasn't much, he just managed to make some natural sandwiches and two bottles of orange juice with what he had at the institute but hoped it would be enough to woo his Omega.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Alexander, this is incredible - Magnus said with a huge smile, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- It's my special place, I found it when I was a teenager and since then I've been coming here to relax - He commented, looking over the flowers he had planted himself.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Don't your siblings come here too? - The Omega asked curiously as he sat next to the Alpha.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- No, just me... I never brought anyone here before - He replied a little embarrassed. Magnus only replied with a soft "Oh" but his eyes shone with fascination.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Alec was quick to change the subject, not knowing if Magnus would feel overwhelmed by all the feelings that the Alpha had for him, even though they had been going out for, technically, more than five months, but who was counting, right?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ They talked about everything from funny stories to preferences in books and movies. Alec had never felt as comfortable with someone as he felt with Magnus. The Omega brought him a mix of emotions, in one moment he could calm him down like no one and in the next he would make him more agitated than ever.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Finally he understood the phrase that his mother always quoted; "Emotions are never black and white"  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ And then Magnus smiled gently, the Alpha could feel the weight in his eyes, something delicate, pure and incredible. _

  
  
  
  


_ That was how Alec knew he couldn't go even a second longer without Magnus knowing he was loved.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- I love you - he whispered so quietly that, for a moment, he thought the other one hadn't heard him. But Magnus did hear h, stopping laughing at something they were talking abruptly, staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Alec could see the hint of hope that the Omega was trying to hide, probably thinking he misheard Alec and not wanting to be disappointed if that were the case.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- What? - He asked in the same tone. Magnus had never sounded more vulnerable, as if he really felt unworthy of any kind of affection, making the Alpha inside of Alec want to rip the throat of everyone who didn't treat his Omega the way he deserved.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- There are so many reasons why I love you that I could spend hours listing - That made Magnus blush beautifully - But what about you?  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Me? - He asked confused, still not looking him in the eye.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Yeah... Do you love me too? - Alec questioned affectionately. If the answer was negative, even if it hurt, he wouldn't be shaken, he would do anything to be worthy of his Omega's love.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Magnus didn't answer, just threw himself into his arms and kissed him as if his life depended on it.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Of course I love you, Alexander - He admitted breathlessly, receiving the most brilliant smile in the world from his Alpha, before having his face held by Alec's big hands and being pulled into yet another kiss full of love.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Flashback off**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- ALEC ?! - Isabelle snapped her fingers close to his face, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

  
  
  
  


\- He's back! - Jace clapped excitedly. While Alec was lost in his memories, the blonde had gone out to get the tuxedo that the Alpha should wear, hand-picked by Izzy of course. 

  
  
  
  


\- Sorry...I was just… Thinking - He said a little embarrassed. His siblings dismissed the comment with a wave of hands. 

  
  
  
  


\- Here's your outfit, you better start getting ready. I'm going to get dressed and I'll see you in a little while - Isabelle said, taking the tuxedo from Jace and placing it gently on the bed before leaving the room in a hurry, leaving her brothers alone. 

  
  
  
  


\- Hey... How are you feeling? - Jace asked, squeezing his brother's shoulders. 

  
  
  
  


\- I'm fine - He replied automatically. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a habit he had since he was little, when his parents were too busy and he needed to take care of his siblings: Never show his true feelings. He couldn't, someone had to be strong to endure any problems that the three had, and, even though he was just a child, he took this role for himself, promising not to leave his siblings alone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Don't forget who you're talking to - Jace said with a raised eyebrow. The blonde learned to read the other Alpha over time, at first it was difficult but, since Magnus came into their lives, Alec started to show more and more of what he was feeling. 

  
  
  
  


\- I'm fine for now - He said softly, wiping his sweaty hands on his sweatpants - But I'm probably going to panic in a little while so you, as my best man, should stop me from doing something I might regret later - He demanded seriously. 

  
  
  
  


\- For example? - Jace asked. 

  
  
  
  


\- I don't know... Running away from the happiest day of my life? - He spoke sarcastically but Jace could see that his brother was really considering the possibility of that happening. 

  
  
  
  


\- I'm sure everything will be alright - The blonde said optimistically. He was hanging out with Simon a lot, Alec thought with a little smile. - And don't worry, I'll be here to calm you down. I'm the best best man, after all - And there it was the Jace he knew. He rolled his eyes, giving the other one a little push, who laughed. 

  
  
  
  


\- Thanks Jay-Jay - Alec thanked him, using the nickname Isabelle had given the blonde when they were still children. 

  
  
  
  


\- You're welcome, Al - he replied with a bright smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


° 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus felt refreshed after a good bath and his nails done, both on his hands and on his feet, dancing and singing to the sound of Beyoncé while doing his makeup. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Omega refused to hire someone to do his makeup, Alec always praised him when he did something bolder - like a smoked eye or blue lipstick, for example - and on the day of his wedding wouldn't be any different. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He opted for a more basic makeup, his lips reddish and slightly shiny with gloss and his cheeks pink, only his eyes would be more dark, with red eyeshadow, eyeliner and gold glitter to highlight the color of his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was sure Alec would love it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was so excited to meet his fiancé, almost husband, again. He was so preoccupied with the preparations for the ceremony that he didn't even have time to miss Alec, but in that moment, that he was just relaxing, a few hours before walking to the altar, longing took over his being. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was the first time in years that they had been apart for so long. Of course, they sent a message or two saying that they were missing one another and that they loved each other, but it wasn't the same. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


However, they were going to see each other soon and could not be happier. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He touched his mating bite, trying to send all the love he felt for Alec by their bond, receiving, almost immediately, the affection of his fiancé, making his heart melt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He couldn't help remembering the day he was marked by the love of his life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
🔥🔥🔥🔥  
  
  
  


**_Flashback on_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ How had he not noticed it before? How had he forgotten that it was coming?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ The signs were all there: he was barely able to sleep at night, his body was hotter than usual and his bed was a mess of clothes - most of which belonged to Alec - forming a nest.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ It's okay that he almost always didn't sleep well and he blamed the sweat and the heat on his body because he spent the whole day training with Raphael and Max and he didn't have time to fix his room that week.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ But after feeling slick dripping down his legs, attracting some Alphas nearby - who snarled at each other in a not-so-friendly competition to see who got to the Omega first - and Raphael and Max's eyes widened in alarm that he was when he understood what was happening.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He was in heat.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He closed his bedroom door as quickly as possible and ran to the bathroom, cursing himself mentally for being so forgetful. Normally, a month before his heat he would have taken a medicine, which was created especially for Omegas without mates, so that he would not suffer the effects he was suffering at that moment but with everything that was happening, the change to the Lightwood pack, his feelings for Alexander, that he still didn’t believe they were reciprocal, Cat’s pregnancy, the medicine went out of his mind.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He didn't even have time to fix everything he would need to go through this humiliating process. And the worst thing was not the fact that he didn't have a partner, but the mere possibility of having an Alpha - in this case, Alec - that made his skin more sensitive than normal.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ However, contrary to what everyone thought, an Omega in heat was not desperate for an Alpha's knot, ready to submit to anything that his partner commanded him to do, even if he was humiliated or hurt in the process. _

  
  
  
  


_ Of course, they were sensitive, needed to relieve themselves from time to time and if passing the heat alone was somewhat painful because in this vulnerable moment, all an Omega needs is someone who will take care of them, treat them with affection and attention.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ But because of this vulnerability, many took advantage of an Omega in heat - abusing them both physically and psychologically - and, unfortunately, in most cases, the Omegas were too weak to be able to defend themselves against their attacker.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ And that was why Magnus took his meds, he probably shouldn't have prevented his heat from happening for so long, but he no longer cared, as long as the meds took effect everything would be fine.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ An involuntary whimper escaped his throat when he got under the shower, the water was almost freezing but it brought enormous relief to his burning body. His skin was already red from scratching.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ With his mind a little clearer, already comfortably settled in his nest, wearing only one of Alec's T-shirts, he managed to gather the strength to send a message to Raphael - who, perhaps because he was a Beta or because he was asexual, did not react to his best friend's heat - asking him to bring enough water and food for at least a week.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He spent so much time repressing his heat that it would probably be the longest of his life.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He also asked the Beta to let Alec know that he would be... unavailable for any activity for a few days. He prayed that Raphael would make up some excuse for the Alpha not to go looking for him.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ After several agonizing minutes, he heard insistent knocking on his bedroom door and, with much effort, he walked to open it.  _

  
  
  
  


_ When he had his hand on the handle, a familiar voice made him freeze.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Magnus, it's me, Alec... Raphael texted me, are you okay? I... I brought you food and water... - The Alpha's voice sounded a little breathless, as if he had run a marathon, but still had a great effect on the Omega, who was unable to suppress a needy whimper, practically begging so that the Alpha from outside his room would come in and take him for himself. It would be embarrassing if Magnus hadn't heard Alec's low growl, sounding as desperate as he did.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Can you open the door for me? I promise I won't do anything... I just want to see you... Please - Begged the Alpha.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Magnus knew he would regret it later but he couldn't hear Alec suffering so he decided to open the door.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The Alpha looked uncomfortable, his breathing labored, his eyes unfocused and his hair more disheveled than normal, and as soon as he saw the Omega, he dropped the water bottles and some snacks he was holding and hugged the other as if his life depended on it.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ For a moment Magnus was unresponsive but then hugged him in the same intensity, finding some relief in the Alpha's arms. His thoughts became cloudy when Alec started to leave wet, tiny kisses on his neck, making him whimper under his breath.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He didn't know how, but he found himself on Alec's arms, his legs circling the tallest man's waist, kissing him desperately. He walked away from the Alpha as if he had burned himself when he felt his slick wetting his legs even more, remembering that he had not put on any underwear.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He watched, from where he was practically glued to the wall on the other side of the room, Alec's pupils dilated with the intoxicating scent of his natural scent.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Alexander... - He groaned in alert, unable to stop touching himself - just a light, almost nonexistent squeeze - over the shirt he wore. Alec growled gravely and took a step towards him, making him curl around himself even more - You need to get out of here... Please - He begged with tears in his eyes.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Alec took two steps back, blinking out of his trance when he saw his Omega's tear-stained face, his heart breaking when Magnus flinched when he approached.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- No... I can't leave you like this. Please don't send me away - He asked cautiously. Of course, if the Omega asked, he would leave but all his instincts screamed for him to stay and make the pain his Omega was feeling disappear.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- You have to go... I don't know if I'll be able to hold on if you stay - He managed to say through sobs.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Are you talking about becoming mates? - Asked with wide eyes, they had never talked about it but he knew he wanted more than anything to be able to call Magnus his Omega. The shorter man nodded slightly, looking away.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- We never talked about it... I don't want you to regret it if it happens - He admitted awkwardly, scratching his arms again.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Hey... - He approached slowly, holding Magnus' hands against his chest so he wouldn't hurt the irritated skin on his arms - I would never regret having you as a mate... I love you! - He whispered as if he were telling a secret, holding himself to the maximum not to throw the Omega on the bed and mark him. - You want this? Want me?  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- More than anything! - He answered sincerely, staring into the Alpha's shinny eyes in front of him.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Alec, unable to take it any longer, took the shorter man's lips in an awkward kiss, trying to convey all the love, happiness and relief he felt for having the Omega in his embrace.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Again, the kiss became something hotter and more needy. Magnus practically climbed his Alpha so that there was no space between them.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ They were already familiar with each other's bodies, it was not the first time they had made love but sharing the heat required a lot of trust and respect from both partners, the main goal was to make each other feel good. Of course, not everything would be easy but they would be together to find out what they liked and disliked, without judgment.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Magnus felt ashamed of the way he was acting, like a wild animal, attacking his prey, but he couldn't help it, he was so happy that he thought it would explode at any moment, Alec really wanted him, not just as a one time fling, a toy to have fun with and then throw it away when he get bored or find something better, not just as his boyfriend but as his Omega, his partner.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Just the thought made him emotional.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ His eyes shining with contained tears did not go unnoticed by Alec, who sat on the end of the bed with him in his lap.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He growled, somewhat embarrassingly, in frustration when the Alpha pulled away, looking like he would panic at any moment.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- What happened? Are we going too fast? You don't want it anymore? Am I hurting you? - He asked in a single breath, looking over Magnus's face, frantically searching for a clue as to what might have upset his Omega.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- I'm fine... Just a little emotional - He replied, laughing lightly, holding the taller man's face in both hands, kissing his upper lip. Alec smiled against his mouth - Stop smiling, I'm trying to kiss you! - Magnus complained with a chuckle.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ The Alpha took advantage of the fact that the other was distracted to turn them around, in a quick movement and with the skill that only a person with a lot of training could have.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- That was graceful! - He teased the Alpha, trying to ignore the feeling that his heart seemed to want to come out of his mouth.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Alpha - Alec bragged with amusement, shrugging, letting Magnus pull him in for another kiss full of love.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Magnus, feeling more confident with the passing of the minutes, bit the taller one's lower lip, making him gasp, giving him the opportunity to intertwine their tongues, waging a sensual and pleasurable battle for dominance.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Alec explored every bit of his body as if it were the first time, slowly and carefully, caressing and touching him from time to time, learning the most sensitive points, getting delicious reactions from his Omega.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Can I? - The Alpha asked, playing with the hem of the other's shirt, receiving a quiet "yes" with an answer.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He slowly removed the fabric that prevented him from reaching his private paradise, throwing it somewhere behind him as if the shirt offended him, which made Magnus laugh sweetly.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ The Omega had to relearn how to breathe when Alec's eyes went dark with lust. His gaze was so penetrating, measuring him from top to bottom, that it made his body burn, his scent became even denser and his throat went dry.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Alpha?! - He groaned slyly, feeling ashamed of the desperation in his voice. Alec seemed to come back to reality and looked up, offering him a smile so sincere that it made his legs turn to jelly.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- It's just that you're too beautiful... - The taller one answered the question.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Why are you still dressed? - Magnus asked frustrated, unable to unfasten Alec's belt buckle, trying to ignore the compliment that made him ten shades redder.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Alec laughed nasally and stood up to remove his clothes, almost falling in the process, pretending not to hear the whining that Magnus let out when he pulled away.  _

  
  
  
  


_ When he crawled back - tracing all the way from the abdomen to Magnus' shiny lips with kisses, licks and bites, making a point of leaving marks that would later remind them of that moment - Magnus let out a satisfying gasp with the contact of their naked bodies.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Deliberately, while attacking the other's neck with kisses, burying his nose where his scent was strongest, he moved his hips, drawing a surprised groan from his Omega, which circled his waist with his legs and dug his nails into his back, encouraging him to continue.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ They could have reached an orgasm easily that way, they had even done it more than once, but being in heat it was nowhere near enough to satisfy Magnus's need. He needed his Alpha, right now.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Alexander... Alpha... Please... I need more - He whimpered through the moans, squirming under the dark haired man.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- Turn around - Alec demanded in his Alpha voice. The Omega did what was ordered quickly, lying on his stomach and hiding his face in the pillow. His entire body tingled, shame and anticipation made his hands tremble slightly and his nest became increasingly wet with sweat and slick.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Alec massaged from his shoulders to his feet, he had no part of his body that calloused hands did not touch. And Magnus admitted only that made the climax come closer, he just needed something more and would let himself go, and Alec seemed to realize that because, in the next minute, he felt the same callused hands gently grab his throbbing erection, moving his wrist once, twice, three times until the Omega spilled out with a pleasant scream and tears in his eyes.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ It took the Omega a few minutes to catch his breath, Alec waited patiently, feeling his ass like it was hard not to touch him, kissing his back, neck and behind his ear. Magnus turned only his head, taking Alec's full lips in a warm kiss. The angle was a little awkward but they made it work.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ The Alpha was unable to control the low growl when he heard the purr of his Omega, squeezing his hips until they were marked. Magnus didn't seem to bother with Alec's possessiveness, on the contrary, he just pushed his ass against the Alpha's painful erection in a silent request for more with a sly moan.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- So desperate, baby… - Alec whispered in his ear. Probably the comment would have made him furious if it had been said by someone else, but Alec looked so in awe that he didn't care, just hid his face again in the pillow and let out a low whimper.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Alec took his time preparing the Omega under him, not wanting him to feel any pain or discomfort, just pleasure. Of course, since Magnus was in heat, it had been much easier to prepare him.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Honestly, he didn't know much about Omega's heats, nobody ever bothered to teach him about it and he never tried to find out until Max introduced himself as an Omega but he felt very awkward talking about it with his little brother so he ended up putting that aside until Magnus appeared in his life. He wanted to know how to treat him when the time came, he had so many questions but found that none of them would be answered by watching porn, which, in his opinion, was all very fake and exaggerated.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Until he decided to take his doubts with Magnus himself, who, the angels bless him, had been very patient and tried to explain everything in the best possible way, some things he did not know since he had not been in heat for years because of the medicines, which made Alpha extremely nervous because, despite being an Omega decision, he was still concerned about his health. But, although he didn't like it at all, he decided to support Magnus in his decision.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ So, to say that it was a surprise to receive a message from Raphael saying that his boyfriend was in heat was an understatement. In the second he realized what was happening, he dropped everything he was doing, went into the kitchen to get some supplies - which were still lying on the bedroom floor - and ran as quickly as possible to Magnus's room, smelling the intoxicating sandalwood in the air.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He really thought he would be kicked out of the room, have the door closed on his face and probably be escorted away by Raphael.  _

  
  
  
  


_ But that didn't happen, and there they were, ready to take another step in their relationship. He could not be happier.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He tried to be as careful as possible when he penetrated his Omega, holding himself as tightly as possible not to mark it once and for all, realizing that all his caution was making Magnus frustrated.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Come on, Alpha… You won't keep me waiting, will you? - Magnus teased with petulance. Alec laughed softly and kissed his neck, still not moving, he was dying to bury his teeth in that golden skin - If you don't move I will take care of my problem alone - He snarled, moving his hand to reach his cock that, again, was sore and throbbing.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ The Alpha let out an authoritative growl, holding both Omega's wrists so he wouldn't touch himself.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Carefully, he moved his hips back and forth, thrusting slowly until Magnus got used to his growing knot, only increasing his speed when the Omega whimpered, adjusting his position until he hit the spot that would make Magnus scream.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ It was exactly what Magnus needed, just having Alec by his side already calmed him down but having their bodies clashing, the wet kisses on his neck and Alec's low moans right in his ear was just spectacular, he thought it couldn't get any better .  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ And, oh, how wrong he was.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Everything intensified tenfold when his climax came again, letting out a scream that made his throat ache, his fingers dug into the sheets and, above him, Alec continued to thrust awkwardly.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- Do it! - He demanded, looking into his Alpha's big eyes.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Alec didn't think twice, he buried his teeth in the shoulder of his Omega, cumming as soon as their bond was complete, his knot growing to its maximum size.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ It was as if their souls were incomplete, waiting for something but they never knew what it was until that moment. They were linked forever, heart and soul.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Magnus screamed again at the little, and last, surprising orgasm that hit him as he felt Alec's pleasure, love and happiness through his bite.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The Alpha kissed the mark countless times, in absolute awe. Finally he could call Magnus his Omega, the joy he was feeling was indescribable.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He massaged his Omega's wrists, where he squeezed it previously, and turned them gently until they were spooned and buried his face in Magnus's wet hair, who snuggled against his chest quickly to take a nap.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ After heat, Omegas tended to have the best naps of their lives.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \- I love you... - Magnus whispered in a yawn, not waiting for the Alpha's response, falling into a peaceful and deep sleep.  _

  
  
  
  


_ \- I love you too, my Omega - The other replied with a huge smile on his face, pulling a blanket over them.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ They would worry about the mess they made later, when Magnus woke up to yet another round of love making with his Alpha.  _

  
  
  
  


_ For now, they would only be content to sleep in the arms of the person they loved most _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Flashback off_ **

  
  
  
🔥🔥🔥🔥  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus quickly wiped a happy tear that ran down his cheek, thanking himself mentally for choosing to wear waterproof makeup when someone knocked on his bedroom door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was Maryse, as beautiful as ever, in her navy blue dress and her black hair tied in a side bun. 

  
  
  
  


The woman smiled at her son-in-law and ran to hug him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- I only came to check one last time if you need anything, the guests have already arrived for the ceremony... - She spoke with an open smile, still holding his hands. 

  
  
  
  


\- I'm more ready than ever - He said excitedly, he had already put on his suit, which was specially made for him. It was black with gold accents, his tie was white and he had a blue brooch, the color of Alec's eyes, adorning it. And of course, he would wear a veil, it was short but full of small jewels to make it shiny. - Maryse... When you were outside... Did you happen to see my father around? - He asked quietly, trying not to let his hopes take over his body. 

  
  
  
  


\- Sorry darling, I didn't see him - The woman said ruefully. Magnus was disappointed, but not surprised, he still had hopes that his father would come for his only son's wedding day but we don't always have what we want, he thought crestfallen. But he promised himself that he wouldn't let it get him down, it was the happiest day of his life, everyone who loved him was there, he couldn't ask for anything more. 

  
  
  
  


\- Well... How's Alec? - He asked affectionately, trying to change the subject. 

  
  
  
  


\- Nervous but very happy - Maryse replied with a laugh - I think I never said that to you but... - She pulled him for another hug - Thank you, for loving my boy! - She whispered with all the gratitude of the world in her voice. Magnus didn't answer, just hugged her tighter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yes, Magnus had everything he needed right there, at the institute, with his real family.


	15. The wedding Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> I just want to say sorry for the long wait and thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos.
> 
> This was my first time translanting one of my fics and it was a great experience, maybe I'll do it again, Idk, but it was fun🌼 
> 
> Feel free to correct the mistakes if you find one in the comments 🤗 
> 
> Hope you're all safe and hope you like this last chapter ✨
> 
> \- L

All the guests, already seated in their proper seats, dressed in their best clothes, stopped talking when the song - _War Of_ _Hearts by Ruelle_ \- resounded through the hall, which was actually the training room as it was the only space in the institute large enough to accommodate so many people. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The whole place was decorated in shades of blue and yellow, matching the windowpane that was right behind the podium, - or "improvised altar" - where Brother Enoch, the ceremonialist, was already positioned in his traditional robes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first to enter through the large wooden doors were Raphael, with Isabelle by his side, and Jace, with Clary's arm entwined in his, groomsmen chosen by Magnus and Alec, respectively. Walking with wide smiles - just a twitch of lips, in Raphael's case - on his face until they stopped on either side of the ceremonialist. Clary and Isabelle went to their chairs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The doors opened again and Anna, with Max in a dark gray suit just behind, came in with a beautiful golden dress and black hair styled in two braids, a basket with yellow flower petals in her small arms. The Omega tried, with some difficulty, to make Anna walk in a straight line while the little girl threw petals along the way, making all the guests laugh. 

  
  
  
  


As soon as they finally reached the foot of the altar, Anna walked over to her aunt, Isabelle, and let her be pulled into the woman's lap. Max sat next to them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The guests got up, some - like Jocelyn, Clary and Maryse - already with tears in their eyes, when the song changed to _I_ _Get to Love You by Ruelle_ , indicating the entrance of the groom and groom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus and Alec had decided that they were going to leave opposite rooms to meet halfway and walk to the altar together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they heard the music, each one linked their arm with their parents, Magnus with Lilith and Alec with Robert, and took a deep breath before opening the door at the same time, meeting each other's eyes quickly, as if they were magnets attracting each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In Magnus' eyes, Alec was absolutely perfect in his black tuxedo and tie of the same color, the only thing with different coloring in his outfit was the white rose attached to his jacket. But what stood out the most was his bright smile and teary eyes that looked at his Omega as if it were the rarest of jewels and the most beautiful of flowers. A look that, clearly, for all the guests present there, was mirrored in Magnus' eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec tried to control himself not to cry when he saw his Omega walking towards him, he could see that his hands were shaking slightly as he held the bouquet, but his steps were determined and graceful, like a cat. 

  
  
  
  


The Alpha tried to absorb every detail of his fiancé - almost a husband - from his designer shoes to the silver jewel he wore in his left ear that looked like a snake coiling itself in his skin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They met halfway, Lilith hugged Alec and Robert did the same with Magnus, delivering their children for the love of their lives. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- You are beautiful, sweetheart - Alec whispered, his voice already breaking, shaking in Magnus' hands and caressing his thumb on his Omega's engagement ring, thinking that soon it would be exchanged for another ring. 

  
  
  
  


\- You are more - Magnus replied in the same tone, containing the tears that wanted to fall at the last minute. 

  
  
  
  


\- Impossible - Not being able to take any more space between them, Alec pulled his fiancé so that he could place a kiss on his forehead, - he wanted to be able to kiss him on the lips but probably his sister would kill him for not waiting until they were properly married - smiling upon hearing the purr of his Omega. 

  
  
  
  


\- Come on, boys. Time for you to get married - Lilith hurriedly discreetly since the guests were waiting for them. 

  
  
  
  


\- Ready? - Alec asked, extending his arm for Magnus to intertwine with his. 

  
  
  
  


\- More than ever - Replied the Omega, squeezing his fiancé's bicep in confirmation. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They walked slowly up to the altar, ignoring all the guests - without intention, obviously - as they could not take their eyes off each other. Lilith and Robert quickly went to their seats when the two reached the altar. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus shook Raphael's hand affectionately before, for the first time since entering the venue, looking at all his family and friends who came to attend the ceremony. They were all there, Jem and Tessa, Ragnor and Catarina with their daughters and several others. 

  
  
  
  


He immediately crossed his eyes with his father, who was sitting in the back, far away from his mother, and smiled at the man who waved a little, so as not to attract so much attention to himself. 

  
  
  
  


He felt his heart race with the presence of Asmodeus, believed that he would not come to his wedding but there he was. The Alpha looked different since the last time he saw him, almost three years ago, not physically, only his hair was shorter than he remembered, but he was more relaxed, he dared to say happier, and his eyes shone with pride and a little guilt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Perhaps Asmodeus Bane has changed, after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was so lost in thought that he was slightly startled to hear Brother Enoch's hoarse and loud voice, which was already beginning the ceremony. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-… We came here to celebrate the love between Magnus Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood. 

  
  


Each of you was chosen to be here today to share this very important moment in the lives of Alexander and Magnus. 

  
  


Most of you, maybe even all, have seen the two meet, fall in love and create a beautiful family to continue their legacy. 

  
  


I say from experience that it is very difficult to find a love as pure and true as that of Alec and Magnus. 

  
  


This ceremony is a symbol of the promises they will make to each other as they grow stronger and stronger as individuals and mates. 

  
  
  


No matter what challenge you face, you will face together and no matter what victories you win, you will win together! 

  
  
  


This will be a day that you will always remember, with happiness, pride and, above all, love. 

  
  
  
  


And now for the words that Magnus and Alec want to hear more... The words that will finally make you married. 

  
  
  


But before that, they prepared their wedding vows. 

  
  
  
  


Please look at each other - Brother Enoch asked after his little speech. The couple responded promptly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus smiled, removing the veil from his face, and squeezed Alec's hands tightly, forcing the tears not to fall when he heard his fiancé take a deep breath before beginning to say his vows.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec glanced at Isabelle, who encouraged him with a nod and an emotional smile on her face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Magnus… My love… You know that I am not good with words, so I will not say much but know that everything I say here, in front of our family and friends, comes from the bottom of my heart - He started, already with a choked voice. Magnus smiled and brought his hands to his lips in response, in a silent way of saying that he was there and that he need not be ashamed to speak in front of so many people. - Well... Before I met you, all I wanted was for my parents to be proud of me, to protect my brothers from everything, even if it meant my death, finding a woman to be my mate, getting married and having children to continue the legacy of the Lightwoods… I felt trapped in my own skin, I knew since I was a teenager that I could never have what I wanted, not without losing the people I loved the most - Alec stopped for a moment to look at his parents and sister who already had tears in their eyes, as well as the rest of the guests, before continuing - But then ... You arrived and the moment that I saw you I knew that you would change my life. As soon as you stepped into the institute, I loved you. With each passing day, that love grew more and more. Everything about you captivates me, from your bright smile to your bossy way. 

  
  


You are so much more than my Omega, Magnus. You are my soulmate, the father of my children and, above all, you are my best friend. Who I can count on for everything, that I can be vulnerable without fear of being judged, laugh without feeling insecure and is the person who loves me unconditionally, just as I love you. 

  
  


I can't see my life without you. And I don't need to, because now we're going to spend eternity together, like Alpha and Omega, best friends, and now as husbands. 

  
  
  
  


I love you, Magnus Bane, and I can't wait to spend my future with you! - He ended with a smile on his face, bringing his hands to the cheek of the love of his life, drying the tears that ran down his cheek. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus leaned into the touch, turning his face slightly to kiss his Alpha's palm. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- By the Angel, thank goodness that there is waterproof makeup - Magnus commented with a moved smile, eliciting some laughter from the guests, even from Brother Enoch who almost never smiled. - Alexander, my Alpha, the first time I saw you, I was afraid. Not of you, of course, but of all the feelings you have brought me. I was afraid of losing everything if I tried something with you, I was afraid that I was not enough... But you not only loved me for who I am, with all flaws and qualities, but you also showed me the good side of life, how to smile and enjoy every moment. You never judged or despised any of my insecurities, quite the contrary, you just helped me to overcome them. Life showed me what was sadness and loneliness but you showed me happiness and love. 

  
  


You, Alexander, are the best thing that ever happened in my life. You gave me a family that I know will always support us. You also made me become something I never thought I would be: a father. 

  
  


At your side I know that I am stronger, happier and I hope that we will spend all eternity together. I love you Sayang, today, tomorrow and always - He ended with a whisper, just for Alec to hear. The Alpha already had tears in his cheeks, red eyes and a little puffy, but for Magnus, Alec was the most perfect person in that place, in the whole world. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus risked looking at his father. Asmodeus had a small proud smile on his face but his eyes were wary, almost as if he expected to be thrown out of the room at any moment. 

  
  
  
  


The Omega smiled a little bit between the tears for the eldest before turning to his Alpha, holding himself up not to throw himself into his fiancé's arms before Brother Enoch declared them married

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Beautiful words indeed! - The ceremonialist continued after a few seconds, clearing his throat for the most important part of the ceremony - You, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, accept Magnus Bane as your legitimate husband, to love, respect and honor him, in health and in illness, in the sad and happy moments, and remain loyal to him until death do you part? - Enoch asked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For a moment, Magnus's breathing failed, any response from Alec would change their lives. It was irrational, but he couldn't help but fear a negative answer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- I do! - The Alpha spoke loud and clear, removing any doubt and fear from the mind of his Omega. 

  
  
  
  


\- And you, Magnus Bane, accept Alexander Gideon Lightwood as your rightful husband, to love, respect and honor him, in health and in sickness, in sad and happy moments, and remain loyal to him until death do you part? - The ceremonialist continued. 

  
  
  
  


\- Of course I do! - The Omega responded without delay, eliciting some laughter from the guests and Alec. 

  
  
  
  


\- Very well... Let's exchange the rings ... - Enoch spoke softly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The hall door opened again with Enoch's cue. Right at the beginning of the rug that headed towards the altar was Rafael, wearing a white blouse under his navy blue vest, which matched his pants and bow tie that adorned his neck. 

  
  
  
  


In his small hands was a golden velvet cushion with white gold rings set with diamonds, one with an emerald stone and the other with blue topaz in the center. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The little boy walked shyly, but focused on not letting the rings fall, towards his parents, receiving a kiss on each cheek, before running to his uncle Max and sitting next to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Alec, take the ring and repeat after me - Enoch said, watching the Alpha take the ring with the emerald in his shaking hands. - I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and loyalty to you... 

  
  
  
  


\- I give you that ring as a symbol of my love and loyalty to you - The Alpha repeated shortly after the ceremonialist, a huge smile on his lips and tears in his eyes when he saw the ring in his lover's finger, where it would stay for the rest of their lives. 

  
  
  
  


\- Magnus, take your ring and repeat after me - Enoch said, causing Omega to take the ring with the blue topaz quickly - I give you that ring as a symbol of my love and loyalty to you... 

  
  
  
  


\- I give you that ring as a symbol of my love and loyalty to you! - Magnus repeated in a choked voice, placing the ring on Alec's ring finger, bringing his hand to his lips in a quick but tender kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Alec and Magnus, always remember that a happy marriage is about three things: moments of love and happiness, forgiveness of mistakes and promises to never give up on each other. In a marriage, small things are big and you are never too old to hold hands, it is saying "I love you" at least once a day, it is never going to sleep angry or hurt, it is standing up and facing the world together, it is saying words of thanks and showing gratitude in small gestures, it is having the ability to forgive and forget, it is giving the opportunity for the other to grow and learn. It's not about marrying the right person, but being the right partner. 

  
  
  
  


So now, by the power invested in me, it is an honor to declare you married. You can kiss the groom! - Enoch had barely finished his sentence and Magnus was already pulling his, finally, husband by the lapels of his tuxedo and colliding his lips in a desperate kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All the guests rose from their seats with smiles on their faces, clapping, whistling and cheering for the newlyweds, throwing petals of yellow flowers as they passed by waving absently, still too concerned to look into each other's eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane - Alec whispered in her husband's ear, leaning down to kiss her temple. 

  
  
  
  


\- I love you too, Alexander Lightwood-Bane - The Omega said with a bright smile, sincerity overflowing in every word. - I can't wait to start our future with you, and our three babies! - He completed with a little smile. 

  
  
  
  


\- Neither can- Wait, three? - Alec asked, confused and hopeful. Could it be…? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus smiled with emotion and brought Alec's two hands to his stomach, which still showed no sign but which kept a miraculous secret, whispering a "three!" as an answer. 

  
  
  
  


Alec smiled and knelt right there - not caring that in a few seconds the guests would pass by the door, looking for them to congratulate them - and kissed the belly of his Omega. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- I love you, I love you ... - The Alpha repeated over and over, lifting him from the floor and hugging him tightly but carefully. 

  
  
  
  


\- I love you too, Papi. - Magnus replied, kissing his husband - he would never be tired of calling him that - again - Ready for the future? 

  
  
  
  


\- Together? - Alec countered, reaching for his Omega when he saw the guests pass by the door of the hall, looking for them. 

  
  
  
  


\- Always, my love, always! - He replied, already pulling the Alpha to greet his family and friends

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!! ❤️ 
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes
> 
> \- L


End file.
